Sand to Snow
by BellatrixisFred
Summary: "Fine." "Good, did you want to leave today or " Her mother began."No, I mean fine, I'll move in with Dad.If only her parents hadn't got that divorce Ruby wouldn't have to leave Australia and move to the icy hell that was England. But they had.
1. Beaches Broomsticks & Oddles of Weasleys

_**A/N : Here is the promised re-write of chapter one! I have decided this is necessary because there are so many mistakes in the original, it['s simply ridiculous. As I have a huge number of hits and am only re-working this because of that (and my good friend Miss Smith) I have decided I will be accepting ideas for future chapters. The general storyline **_**will **_**be the same and many events you've already seen will appear again however there is plenty of room to add! Message me if you have an idea and it may appear in future chapters. **_

_**As a side note at some points I'm required to use temperature measurements and being Australian I work in Celsius. For example I mention"…a balmy twenty-seven degrees…" in Fahrenheit this is 80.6 degrees, at another "…couldn't be more than fifteen degrees!" and this is 59 degrees in Fahrenheit. There are others but if you care that much you can just use an online unit converter - also to any of you who think that fifteen or fifty-nine degrees is not cold, remind me never to visit wherever it is you're from. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Beaches, Broomsticks and Oddles of Weasleys<strong>

The waves lapped at Ruby's toes as she walked along the white sand. The ocean was the colour of emeralds and glittered like diamonds in the sun, above the sky was a perfect blue, stretching for miles without a sign of cloud. Ruby sighed, the day seemed determined to be perfect as if her homeland was giving her one last gift before she was exiled to the grey skies and rain of England.

A surge of anger and bitterness hit Ruby at the thought of England. That word reminded her of several unpleasant things: her father's half-British girlfriend, rain and most of all, leaving Australia. Ruby was from the west of Australia and used to constant hot weather, little rain and in her mind winter was anything below twenty-one degrees. Australia to England would not be an easy transition for her, especially as she was the only Sandfields student going on exchange, except that it wasn't just a years exchange. It was a complete transfer.

The taste of bitterness in the back of her throat increased as she was forcibly reminded of the conversation which caused all this.

"_SHUT UP! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Ruby screamed storming out of the cottage that served as the fourth year girl's dorm and down to the beach below. The waves were a playful bright blue, foaming as they crashed down on the sun-warmed sand. It was like the weather was mocking her. A perfect day for surfing and hanging around on the beach with Jeremy. It really was the first nice day in forever and she was going to lose it to her misery. _

_"Ruby, honey, it really is for the best. Hugh has his job to think about, he can't keep coming and going, none of us can. We need a steady place to stay -"_

_"Oh shut up Mum! It's the best for YOU! What about me? Is being homeschooled the best for me? No!"_

_"Honey we really have to - there are no reasonable schools in the Caribbean!" Ruby swallowed hard, she couldn't believe her Mother was going to rip her life apart and sacrifice her future - just so she could live with her bloody boyfriend!_

_"Mum I want a future, a career, a life of my own. I don't want to be a housewife! You never understood that, I'm staying."_

_"Honey you have nowhere to stay in Australia. Will is still living in Thailand and Matt has no intention of leaving Brazil -"_

_"Fine."_

_"Good. Do you want to go after the school term? Or do you -" Ruby looked at the ocean, bracing herself for what she knew she had to do, depressed about leaving Australia already._

_"No. I meant fine, I'll move in with Dad." _

And of course from that day forward the weather had been perfect, waving her goodbye. Today was the most beautiful of all and today was the last day. Tearful goodbyes stirred in her memory.

_"Promise you'll write! Sandfields won't be the same without you!" Jeannie begged, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as she held onto Ruby so tightly Ruby could scarcely breathe. _

_"I promise." Ruby whispered through her tears. "Just don't forget me."_

_"Forget you? How could I? You're my best friend Rubes! Its more likely you'll forget me with all those sexy British accents around."_

_"I won't forget you Jeannie. You can come and visit me, at Christmas time - you'll be off for the summer and there is a two week break for Christmas in England."_

_"Epic! You had better bring some hot British guys to introduce me to, you won't be needing them seeing as you've got Jeremy." _

She hadn't even left yet but already she missed the beaches, she missed the chattering girls of her cabin, missed Jeannie and she missed Jeremy.

The thought of Jeremy stirred another bitter memory, Ruby fought to repress it but her recollections flooded back all the same.

_Jeremy's expression was one of complete and utter shock. He bit the side of his lip and looked up at her, blue eyes filled with doubt. _

_"A year? That's a really long time Ruby -"_

_"No Jez, its not just for the exchange to Hogwarts. I'm moving in with Dad, permanently. But we can still see each other on the holidays right?" Jeremy sighed running his hands through his blond hair. _

_"I don't think that's gonna work Ruby. Let's just end it here before one of us slips up."_

Ruby bit her lip in anger and hurt at the memory. Things had been tough since her parents had broken up, nothing had gone right - until she started dating Jeremy. A date with the boy she'd had a crush on since first year and everything started to look up. He was her boyfriend, she was the youngest ever Captain of the Coral House Quiddich team (although Shell House once had a third year Captain) and her grades went from 'Poor' and 'Dreadful' to 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations'.

And now he had dumped her. Ruby sighed sitting down on the sand and looking out onto the still ocean. Life couldn't get any worse.

How wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting on her bed looking around her room to make sure she had everything. Four boxes of clothes sat in one corner, a box of books beside them, her shoes took up a sixth and the seventh was full of miscellaneous. But there was something missing…<p>

"MUM! WHERE'S MY BROOMSTICK?" Ruby yelled down the hallway in the direction of her mother's bedroom. Immediately Julia's head popped out to smile at her.

"Broomstick? What do you mean love?" Ever since Ruby had told her mother she would be moving in with her father she had been calling her 'love' and been extra nice. Ruby would love to think it was because her mother was going to miss her but she wasn't so lucky, she knew it was so that Nadia had no way of showing her up as a Mum.

"You know, my broomstick? The one I use to play quiddich?" Her mother gave her a sugary smile.

"Ruby dear, you can't take your broomstick to internationally - its one of the british regulations to do with imports."

Ruby felt her shoulders slump. "So I have to leave it here then?"

"Well I thought it wouldn't get any use here so I gave it to Hugh's son Roger." Her mother said with another of those sugary smiles.

"YOU WHAT?" Ruby burst out, feeling her face heat up in rage. A year! A year she had spent saving for that broomstick and her mother just gave it away?

"Well darling it's really for the best - "

"HOW DARE YOU? I SPENT A YEAR - I - YOU UGH!" Ruby threw her hands up in the air in fury and stormed back into her bedroom, slamming the door so hard she could hear the windows rattling.

"Ruby -"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Ruby yelled as her mother opened the door. Julia's smile fell to be replaced by pure shock. Ruby had never spoken to either of her parents or even her father's hated girlfriend Nadia that way.

"Now you listen to me -"

"GET OUT!" Ruby repeated and slammed the door once more, this time in her mother's face.

Ruby paced about the room, running her hands through her dark red hair, seething with rage. She couldn't believe her mother. That money had been made entirely by Ruby, she had worked all summer long and during the term breaks to buy that broomstick and her mother had just - given it away.

Ruby pulled up her wand, not caring that her mother would be furious with her for using magic outside of school.

Flicking her wand at her huge windows to open them Ruby looked around, her hot fury subsiding to be replaced by the calm anger she was particularly prone to. The type of anger that didn't go away.

"Reducio." Ruby snapped, wand pointed at one of the seven boxes, repeating the charm until they were all the size of a small paperback novel. Ruby stuffed the seven now quite small boxes into her schoolbag with the Sandfield's logo emblazoned on it in bright orange and royal blue and then swung the bag over her shoulder.

She wasn't scheduled to leave for another hour yet, but Ruby was far to angry to remain with her mother.

"I'M LEAVING." Ruby yelled to her mother hearing a faint. "Have fun love." From her mother's room before stepping carefully out of her floor length window and focusing her will inwards. Then with a crack, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"JAMES! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" James Sirius Potter awoke to the high pitched yell of his younger sister Lily. Sitting up James tried to remember what possible reason he would have for rising early before remembering they were to meet full half the Weasleys at Diagon Alley today.<p>

"James are you dressed yet?" His father called up the stairs.

"Nearly!" He called back pulling on the jeans he wore yesterday but a fresh t-shirt, his mother would have a fit if she thought he was wearing the same clothes twice and you simply didn't cross Ginny Weasley.

"JAMES!" This time it was Albus.

"WHAT?" He yelled back, seriously annoyed now.

"Can I take your quiddich set to Scorp's tonight? He doesn't have any bludgers left because he exploded the other one a week ago." Al explained, coming into James' room.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just don't explode mine - that kid has serious skill when it comes to blowing up bludgers."

"He says its an art." Al said with a grin, picking up the box which held James' quiddich balls. "Thanks James." Just as Al shut the door someone else yelled for James.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IF YOU AREN'T READY AND DOWN HERE IN TWO SECONDS FLAT I WILL NOT HESITATE TO USE MY BAT BOGEY HEX! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

Glancing at himself in the mirror, James met his own brown eyes with a rueful grin at his hair. There was no point whatsoever trying to tame it, he was unlucky enough to get the Potter hair. Grabbing his wand James sprinted down the stairs, well aware that his mother would make good on her threat.

"Coming Mum! Calm down!"

"James Potter don't you tell your mother to calm down!" Harry ordered as James walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Dad." James said, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and following his father into the lounge room where Ginny, Albus and Lily were already waiting.

"Merlin James how long does it take?" Lily demanded, running a hand through her ginger red hair which she had braided in some intricate hairstyle. Ginny just gave him the _look _as if daring him to try and excuse himself.

"Sorry."

"Alright then." Ginny said her expression softening instantly. "Are we all here?"

"Yes dear, all here and all late." Harry said with the soft smile he reserved for his wife, Ginny returned the smile before ushering Lily towards the fireplace.

"Quickly now Lily, your father's right, we're very late."

"What's new?" Al whispered to James with a grin.

"Diagon Alley!" Lily said in her strong clear voice, careful not to make their father's mistake and choke on the hot ashes. Then with a strange whirling movement she was gone.

Al and Ginny followed and then it was James' turn.

"Hurry up." Harry said. "We wouldn't want to be _late." _James grinned at his father before hopping into the fireplace, floo powder in hand.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p>"Now Miss Jones, remember whilst in the Northern Hemisphere you are not allowed to apparate until you are seventeen years of age, there is to be no magic used outside of school until you are seventeen years of age. The three unforgivable curses are indictable offenses, even for a minor and according to the International Statue of Secrecy you are not allowed to use magic in front of muggles."<p>

"I'm aware of this." Ruby said, still fuming at her mother and barely able to maintain a civil countenance, the reminder that she would no longer be permitted to apparate only causing to make her more irate.

"Excellent, then welcome to England." And with a half-bow the guard opened a door leading Ruby into the terminal in general. London's international travel center was crowded with anxious and bored looking people waiting for their portkey to take them to their destination or for their papers to be approved. The terminal was not heated. Ruby was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, having left a balmy twenty-seven degree day knowing that it was summer in Europe but it was _cold._

Ruby shivered slightly in the freezing air, it couldn't be more than fifteen degrees! She wished she had thought to bring a jacket with her, especially considering she couldn't see her father anywhere. _Probably shacking up with the stupid hoe. _She thought to herself bitterly.

"Ruby Rose!" A familiar voice said from behind her and Ruby spun, bitterness and anger momentarily forgotten, to hug her father tightly.

"Dad!" It had been nearly a year since Ruby had seen her father, the custody battle had ended with her mother winning sole custody of her and Julia was still furious that her husband would dare leave her - especially for another woman - so she got back at him by keeping Ruby, Will and Matt as far away as she could.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so glad you're moving in with us. I've missed you!" He looking down at her with a broad smile, his dark green eyes alight with happiness. Ruby felt a pang of guilt for her earlier thoughts but pushed them aside, she would make it up to him. She would be polite to Nadia, after all they did have to live together.

"I missed you too Dad." Ruby said, watching as her father's smile broadened as he noticed the goosebumps on her arms.

"You're not cold are you?" He laughed.

"It's _freezing!" _Ruby protested punching him lightly on the arm.

"It's summertime Ruby Rose. Mid-summer in fact!" John looked at her eyes crinkled in mirth and Ruby realized her father was wearing a jacket.

"It's like this every summer?" She asked hopelessly.

"You get used to it." He said with shrug. "Come on now, its warmer in the car and Nadia is waiting -" He stopped looking at her in thinly disguised alarm. Ruby took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek, to calm herself before giving her father a smile. A fake smile but one that she had perfected after she grew sick of the constant stream of sympathy from her friends after her parents divorce, seeming to move on was the only way to stop it.

John gave her another dazzling smile which made the effort more than worthwhile, so Ruby kept the fake smile plastered to her face, as she walked out of the terminal with her father towards the car park and her father's pride and joy. A red chevrolet of some form or an other, although Ruby was pretty sure from the ravings she got that it was from the seventies, Ruby didn't really care one way or another. It was red, it looked nice and she liked to drive better than traveling by floo powder.

Ruby threw her school bag into the back seat and slid into the familiar car, the scents of polished wood, leather and something that she could never quite describe but knew to be her father's scent instantly surrounding her. As these familiar scents registered in her mind she caught an unfamiliar one, the traces of lingering perfume as well as fresh, in short she smelt _her. _

Nadia Price was a thirty-something woman who was of mixed European heritage her father being French and Russian and her mother English. The unusual mix resulted to give Nadia a very beautiful, glamourous appearance, beauty of the sort that contrasted starkly with her own mother's good looks.

Where Julia's hair was a tumble of scarlet colored curls, Nadia's was sleek, long and black. Julia's eyes were so dark as to appear black while Nadia's were an enviable baby blue. Julia was deeply tan, Nadia very pale, Julia was very tall and Nadia was slightly less than average height. Everything between the two women was at odds with one and other and it was something that bothered Ruby.

Nadia gave Ruby a nervous smile, before looking at John, eyes full of uncertainty.

"Nadia." Ruby said with a nod, trying to ignore the smell of Chanel No. 5 that intruded on the familiar smells of the old chevy.

"Hello Ruby, its nice to have you with us." Nadia said, sounding genuine but still looking unreasonably worried.

"Thanks - can we turn on the heater?" Ruby asked. "It's like fifteen degrees out there."

"Seventeen actually." Nadia said with a faint smile. "Nothing to Australian standards but perfectly normal for England. It's hot weather for around here." Ruby looked down at her shorts and sandals thinking of the rest of her wardrobe which consisted of short skirts, shorts, spaghetti strap tops and the occasional thin cardigan.

"I think I'm going to need some different clothes." She said ruefully.

"Don't worry Rubes." John said from the front seat, as they drove onto the freeway. "Perhaps you and Nads could go shopping together later today - you can have as much money as you want." Ruby felt a brief flicker of annoyance at her father but seeing his hopeful look relented slightly.

"Yeah, yeah we could do that." She agreed with another of her convincing false smiles. Nadia's responding smile was dazzling, giving Ruby another pang of guilt, it seemed if she wanted to survive with a clean conscience she would have to keep her earlier resolution to get along with Nadia.

"That's great." John said. "Besides you'll need something to wear tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"We're going to visit Nadia's best friend - Ginny Weasley. I think you've heard of her." Ruby could see her father was grinning in the rear-view mirror, Ruby definitely knew who Ginny Weasley was. Her bedroom had at one point been _covered _in posters of her.

"You know Ginny Weasley?" Ruby said in a squeaky voice, her anger at Nadia dissipating momentarily. "Ohmymerlin she is amazing."

"We went to school together." Nadia said with a smile, then she bit her lip and the smile disappeared for a moment. "Well, until sixth year."

"Why, did you move?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Uh, bad things started happening the summer before sixth year, Dad took Mum, her parents and I back to Russia to stay with his parents and homeschooled me for the next two years. I have a citizenship for England and Russia, so we were left alone." Nadia said and Ruby realized she was talking about what was known as the Second War.

"Wow, Ginny Weasley." Ruby breathed.

"Well she's Ginny Potter now Ruby." John commented.

"Yeah I did hear that she married Harry Potter and they have three children." Ruby said nodding her head.

"James is about your age, a little older I think."

"Cool." Ruby said, trying to envision a mix of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley that was her age. An amazing quiddich player clearly, probably quiddich captain, who was insanely good at defense against the dark arts with red hair and green eyes? Or perhaps black hair and and brown eyes? Ruby leaned her head against the car window, vaguely listening to Nadia and her father's conversation. _James is a nice name. _Ruby felt a brief twinge of sadness, those thoughts reminding her of Jeremy but thrust him to the back of her mind.

"There will be two other kids your age there as well Ruby." Ruby looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?"

"Delilah and Nate Thomas. So you'll have people to talk to."

"Awesome." Ruby said with a smile.

"They're Harry's cousin's children." Nadia added.

"It should be fun then." Ruby agreed, _Nate's an even nicer name. _

* * *

><p>James climbed out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and dusted himself off. The common room was already filled with Weasleys, red hair, freckles, loud laughter and the Weasley grin surrounded him on all sides. James grinned, a Weasley grin, it was good to be around his family.<p>

"James my good fellow." It could be no one else. Freddy Weasley ran down the stairs, stopping as he reached the bottom to bow in the most ridiculous manner humanly possible.

"Hey Freddy." James said with a laugh as his red headed cousin came up to give him a rough hug, attempting to crush him with the strength that made Freddy an irreplaceable beater.

"James." Chase stepped out of his adoptive brother's shadow with a smile. Chase always seemed to be standing in Freddy's shadow and it seemed that somedays Freddy was as exuberant as he was to purposely draw attention away from Chase, usually when people decided to talk about their families but that was unsurprising, the circumstances of Chase's adoption were not pretty.

"How's it going Chase?" James said as Chase gave him another crushing beater hug.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Chase said with a mischievous grin, exchanging looks with his brother.

"What are you up to?" James demanded instantly suspicious.

"We just have some interesting news." Chase said with another grin at Freddy.

"What?"

"This year Hogwarts is playing host to the exchange program." Freddy said unhelpfully.

"I know."

"And we fully expect Louis to return from his year at Beaubaxtons with a lot of hot French girls, preferably of the Veela variety." Chase added.

"I know!"

_"_A few Durmstrang lads."

"Some kids from Florecci"

"Arcadia"

"The United"

"Will you get to the point?"

"Salem and Sandfields joined the program!" The two of them chorused with grins.

"Who?"

"Salem is the girls only school in America. So now we have _two _American schools and the Australian school!"

"Awesome, more girls to go around." James said with a grin at his cousins.

"Agreed." Said a familiar voice that James hadn't heard for several months.

"Louis!" Freddy said with a grin, punching their blonde cousin in the arm.

"Hey guys, did I hear you talking about girls?"

"You did." Chase said laughing.

"I brought us some excellent ladies this year, _especially _after I convinced Marie' to come." Louis said with a satisfied grin.

"Marie'?"

"A hottie with a mind." Louis clarified. "Who happens to have half the female population in love with her, which therefore means several of them _had _to follow her to England."

"Sort of like my sister except our age?" Freddy asked, rolling his eyes at the mention of Roxanne.

"Exactly like that. All the stupid ones follow her around because she's rich, pretty and uh - opinionated."

"A bitch?" James guessed.

"A little bit, but we're good friends. Good enough that she agreed to move to Hogwarts anyway."

"Friends or _friends?_" Chase asked eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me you're settling down!"

"Don't be weird, that's never happening."

"Until you get someone pregnant, how many are you up to now? Six? You aren't normal Louis." James said shaking his head.

"It's the Veela - they let me do whatever I want." Louis said with a grin. "Besides our entire generation is terrible, I think our parents all waited for marriage!" The four of them all laughed.

"You boys are disgusting."

"Oh get over it Rose." Freddy said with a sigh as he looked down at their little red-headed cousin who was glaring at them fiercely. "You're just a girl, Al gets it don't you?" Al who was standing behind Rose talking to a blonde haired boy that James vaguely recognized as being Scorpius behind them, looked up.

"Yeah, I agree with whatever Rose said." He said before resuming his conversation. Rose grinned.

"You have him well trained." Chase said with a laugh.

"Scorp, Nick, Jessica and Mickie are all the same. They're used to being called to answer a question in class and say, 'whatever Rose thinks is my opinion too'." She said with a laugh. "But I didn't come here to discuss how much smarter I am then you."

Freddy rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "So what did you come here to talk about?"

"I know about the Australian exchange student."

"Oh?" Louis said with interest.

"Yes, she's John's daughter. As in Nadia's John."

"For real?" James asked in surprise.

"You sound illiterate when you talk like that." Rose said with a sigh. "But yes, 'for real'."

"Awesome. I'll meet her tomorrow night then - I'll let you know what happens." He said with a grin at Louis, Freddy and Chase.

"UGH! You boys are so immature!" Rose yelled, stomping off to talk to Lily who was sitting in a corner beside Hugo. Nearby Harry and Ron started laughing as they nudged Hermione who glared at the pair of them, apparently they found Rose's behavior reminiscent of Hermione.

"Louis I 'ope you are be'aving yourself." Fleur called over to them.

"Always Mum." Louis called back with an angelic smile.

"Mummy's boy." James laughed.

"I don't see you disobeying Aunt Ginny. I'm no stupider than you are."

"Touche' my friend, touche'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Next chapter is titled : **_ _**Dinner With a Hero Who Married a Legend. **_

_**James and Ruby meet for the first time, Nate and Delilah make an appearance and too any of you who have read 'Holding my Tongue" their mother Andee! **_


	2. Dinner With a Hero Who Married a Legend

_A/n: Hey guys check out my fanfiction tumblr which is largely dedicated to Sand to Snow! - fanfiction for the fan . tumblr . com. The reference to linguist differences is dedicated to Raegan Black. "It's bread!" _

**Dinner With a Hero Who Married a Legend**

Ruby awoke the next morning in her new bedroom, staring at the white ceiling. It was very different to the ceiling in her old bedroom and the Sandfield's dormitory. At Sandfields generations of students had painted their names onto the ceilings, in beautiful flowing scripts, with little pictures and generally in bright colours. Ruby woke up to the letters of her own name every morning of the school year. At home she had pictures of her and Jeannie tapped all over her walls, roof and door. Waking up to a white ceiling was very odd. She would have to change that.

The house was nice. It was a double story white countryhouse situated in the middle of lush green countryside. From Ruby's second story bedroom there was a nice view of a lake that lay not far from the house. Her bedroom was completely white, with its own bathroom and two large windows. There was a double bed with a silvery coverlet, aside from the bed the only features of the room were a built in wardrobe and a white dressing table with an oval mirror.

It was nice, but it nothing about it related to Ruby as a person. Without really thinking about it she decided to paint the bed-frame, dressing table and the door to her wardrobe the same ruby bright red as she dyed her hair. The rest would come in time because while she knew who Australian Ruby was, Ruby had yet to meet her English self.

Ruby knew already that here she would be different. Australian Ruby is a surfer, a girlfriend, a quiddich player, a party girl and not the sort you would have guessed to move to England for her education_. But I did. _

It had started with her decision to move in with her Father. The first mature decision she had ever made - not that she hadn't made important decisions before - just the first one she made for a logical reason. She had chosen to stay in Australia because she was angry at Nadia, chosen to put up with the way her mother slowly got more and more negligent in her care of her to stay in Australia. Ruby had accepted Jeremy because he was attractive without thinking about his reputation and the eight suspensions he had racked up.

Already the sharp pain that she had felt at Jeremy's loss had faded into obscurity. If he wouldn't put in an effort then she had no reason to be hurt over him, he was no loss. However with the fading of that pain Ruby discovered another, a dull ache which had already begun to build up. It was easy for Ruby to label the unpleasant ache as loneliness, for although she had her father, Nadia was there and although Jeannie had promised to write it would not be the same. Before Ruby could dwell on her thoughts any longer however she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Ruby!"

Ruby swung herself out of bed, wincing a bit as her feet hit the cold wooden floor.

"Ruby!"

"I'm _coming_!" Ruby called back in annoyance. "Merlin, have some patience." Opening her wardrobe Ruby pulled out her one pair of jeans, a singlet top and one of her few cardigans remembering yesterday's cold.

"Ruby!"

"DAD I'M COMING!" Ruby practically screamed, muttering to herself "Deaf much?" Pulling on the cardigan and running down the stairs. Her father was in the kitchen sitting at the table while Nadia stood at the stovetop cooking _bacon. _

"Bacon!" Ruby said enthusiastically flinging herself rather gracelessly into the chair beside John.

"Good morning to you too." John said with a laugh.

"Manners are for acquaintances. " Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"You seem to be forgetting the other half of that saying Ruby." John said with a smile. "Manners are for acquaintances and the _British._"

"Still doesn't affect me. I'm Australian."

"That's a saying?" Nadia asked incredulously as she moved the crispy bacon strips onto a plate.

"Naturally." Ruby said in unison with her father, the two exchanging grins.

"So Ruby, muggle or magical shopping?" John asked after a moment of silent eating.

"Which is better?"

"I don't know!" John said with a withering look. "Do I look like I really care?"

"Not really." Ruby admitted, she could tell her father was setting her up to talk to Nadia so biting the inside of her cheek again she turned to Nadia. "How about you Nadia?" Nadia looked up in surprise at being addressed by her and smiled brilliantly, cue the guilt pangs, before answering.

"I prefer Diagon Alley personally, its expanded over the last few years. There are several boutiques for muggle fashion made in magical materials but shoe shopping is hopeless. It's probably best to visit both.

"Sounds great, both it is." Ruby said with that smile which would become stuck to her face if she continued to wear it so often.

Four hours later Ruby was browsing through racks and racks of clothes while Nadia talked animatedly to the shop assistant. Ruby wasn't really paying attention to Nadia as her father had given he given a credit card and said she was to spend _as much as she wanted _and that was just muggle money. She had time to think of nothing but shopping. Already she had three skirts, one velvet red, one black and one in dark jade green, four pairs of tights - including one patterned pair - a pair of navy blue chucks, two pairs of jeans, faded purple and light blue and to her pleasure no less than three band t-shirts.

Not just any bands either, good ones. The Killers, The Ramones and The Beatles.

Smiling at her successful purchases Ruby continued to search through the coats to find something suitable, considering the "summer" weather in England Ruby had decided she needed a heavy coat to keep herself warm when winter came.

A warm looking duffel coat caught her eye, very thick but still very attractive and in a very dark navy blue. Trying it on for size Ruby decided it was the perfect thing to stop her from turning into a human ice-cube.

"Nearly ready to leave Ruby?" Nadia asked tenuously, still worried that Ruby would turn and bite her head off.

"I'm just going to buy this coat, then we can go to the alley if you like." Ruby said with a nod.

"Oh no, we can keep shopping here for a bit." Nadia said compliantly as Ruby purchased the coat and added to her collection of bags.

"So where to next?" Nadia asked with a smile as they walked out of the big department store.

"I don't know, wherever." Ruby said. "Maybe somewhere selling shoes?"

"In here then." Nadia said leading her into a little boutique with the words "Jimmy Choo" above the entrance. _Stupid last name, sounds like a sneeze._ The shoes were all a lot dressier than Ruby would usually wear, very high and very beautiful and lucky for her within her price range. _Although this is a once off. _

"So Ruby, how do you feel about moving to England?" Nadia asked after a moment of silent admiration of the shoes.

"Yeah alright I guess." There was another moment of silence this time more awkward then admiring.

"Uh – how do – how do you feel about – your father and – and my –myself?" Nadia managed to stamper out as Ruby spotted a particularly nice pair of black and gold, _very _high platform heels.

"You're better than Hugh." Ruby said with a disparaging shrug, guilt clawing at her insides but she said it nonetheless. Nadia fell silent as the assistant came to talk to them.

"Can I try these shoes on?" Ruby asked of the blonde woman, who nodded smilingly and went off to get the other shoe.

"It's – I just – I think – John doesn't - your father wants you to approve and if you _really _don't he might – I just worry that – I want us to get along – "

"You're worried Dad will break up with you to make me happy?" Ruby asked, still not looking at Nadia.

"Well no I – yes."

"He might do that."

"I don't – uh I really lov – like – am fond of –" Guilt bit at Ruby's insides as Nadia stumbled to find a way to explain her feelings. She was the barrier between Nadia and her father and it was clearly eating away at the former. Which made it all the more likely that it was paining her father. Was she standing in the way of her father's happiness?

"You love my father?" Ruby asked, this time looking Nadia straight in the eye.

"I do." Nadia said without hesitation.

"And he loves you?"

"He does." Again it was said without hesitation. Just then the assistant came back and Ruby tried on the heels. They were very dressy and she wouldn't have much opportunity to wear them but she couldn't resist.

"I'll take them, boxed please."

"The black or the gold box?"

"Gold." Once again the assistant rushed off. Ruby remained silent, thinking before she spoke.

"I think, that even if I don't particularly like you. It's not even really you; I just don't think I'm capable of liking someone in your position. Even though I'll probably never like you, we can get along suitably well and I can at least put in the appearance of goodwill for Dad's sake." Ruby said after another moment of silent calculation.

Nadia didn't look entirely happy with her response but did look somewhat relieved.

"I – I would prefer if we could at least be friends, even if you can't treat me like a mother or a family member but - but if that's the only way you can accept me. As your father's partner who you can put up with, then I can – I can deal with that. As long as _our _relationship isn't affecting my relationship with your father I can deal with it."

Even though the guilt was still savagely attacking her stomach, Ruby continued on in the same vein.

"I'm only doing this because of how sure you are that Dad loves you. That kind of belief only comes from fact and if you make Dad happy – well you aren't completely terrible then."

"Thank you." Nadia said to her as the assistant brought the boxed shoes to them.

"You're welcome!" The assistant said with a radiant smile, not realizing the conversation that had gone on. "Have a great day and visit Jimmy Choo again!"

_Yep. Still sounds like a sneeze. _

"Ruby? Are you nearly ready?" Nadia's voice called out to her.

"Nearly." Ruby said, looking herself over in the mirror. She didn't want Ginny Weasley to get a bad first impression of her! She wore the black skirt with the grey Ramone's t-shirt tucked into it, tights and the navy blue chucks. For someone else the outfit may have been a little dark in colour but Ruby's incredibly red curls were more than enough colour. Or perhaps they weren't…maybe she should change.

"Ruby! Come on!" John called. Ruby looked around her room and grabbed the bag she had bought while out with Nadia, shoving her polaroid camera (which she had illegally charmed), her make-up and wand into it.

"Ruby!"

"I'm coming!"

"How long does it take?" John asked as she ran past him at the door.

"A while." Ruby said, poking her tongue out as she climbed into the back of the chevy.

"Excited?" John asked her with a smile.

"Well duh." Ruby said, grinning. John laughed and started the car.

All throughout the car ride Ruby noticed Nadia glancing at her nervously. The now familiar feeling of guilt was like a kick in the stomach but Ruby suppressed it by reminding herself that this woman had ended her parent's marriage.

Still, she felt bad for what she had said to Nadia – even if she had meant it. She didn't want to get to know her father's girlfriend. Strictly speaking she didn't want her father to have a girlfriend but that didn't mean she _couldn't _adapt. She simply didn't want to. Ruby hated that Nadia's perfume smelt so good, that her clothes and appearance were always so tasteful, that she was friend's with Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

All of these made Ruby want to like her, but then she would remember the divorce and all kind thoughts would disappear, it was a vicious cycle. However Ruby didn't get a chance to think about the problem in detail, because they arrived.

Ginny and Harry Potter had bought a good-sized house, similar to the countryhouse her father and Nadia lived in. From the car Ruby could see that they had a Quiddich pitch, something she found unsurprising and then - it started to rain.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby asked as she stepped out of the car, John just laughed at her and got her cardigan out of the boot.

"Get used to it."

"Stupid bloody England." Ruby muttered as they walked to the door. Nadia rapped twice, once more and then twice again. It seemed odd that she should knock like she did and Ruby looked at her in confusion.

Nadia caught the look and smiled. "It was one of the knocks Ginny and I used at school so we knew it was each other. " She explained.

Ruby nodded in understanding, not wanting to say that she and Jeannie had a similar concept, only they slapped the door to create a different sound. She didn't want to draw another similarity between herself and Nadia.

"Nads!" The door was opened by a redheaded little girl who flung herself into Nadia's arms.

"Hello Lily." Nadia said with a rich laugh, hugging the girl back.

"John!" Lily said moving to hug Ruby's father. When she was done with those two she turned her attention to Ruby.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking her up and down in confusion before understanding dawned in her eyes. "You're Ruby! You look just like Matt you know but your hair is redder."

"Uh, yeah we've been told we look alike." Ruby agreed. "Especially when I let my hair grow out, I dye it."

"It looks cool!" Lily said with a smile.

"Lils are you ever going to let them in?" An older female voice followed by the voice's owner.

"Lilah look! It's Ruby!" Lily said pointing at Ruby excitedly.

"I can see that Lils, now why don't we go and eat?" 'Lilah' said with a smile at Lily.

"Alright! I have to get James back for pranking me earlier anyway!" Lily flounced down the hall humming to herself, Nadia smiled at John and the two of them followed the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Delilah." 'Lilah' said holding out her hand, which Ruby shook.

"Ruby."

"So you're John's daughter?" Delilah asked.

"Yes." Ruby took the time as Delilah questioned her to examine her newest acquaintance. Delilah had fairly dark skin for British standards, probably the result of a dark and fair skinned parent, long black hair that fell just past her shoulders and black eyes that seemed to contain different colours within their depths. She was also considerably bustier than Ruby who sighed in envy.

"And Matt's sister?" The question startled Ruby, how many times had her brother visited Nadia and John? Everyone seemed to remember him.

"Yes."

"You're moving to Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah I am."

"The exchange program is so cool, we get to meet people from all over. Nate and I went to America on the half-exchange, you stay for a month before going home instead of the full year or an all out transfer."

"What was America like?" Ruby asked curiously never having been closer to the US then Brazil.

"It was pretty cool, although I couldn't really understand their accents. Nate had no trouble but they had all these weird names for things – like calling a biscuit a cookie, I mean what is with that?"

Ruby grinned. "I've had a major argument with an American over the proper name of scones."

"Yeah?"

"Apparently scones are called biscuits over there."

"What the hell?" Delilah asked laughing as they walked into the room Nadia and John had disappeared into. It was a large dinning room; the table covered in food which three boys were helping themselves to.

"James, Nate, Al – meet Ruby." Delilah said waving her hands in Ruby's direction.

The boys all looked up to stare at her. One of the older two choked on his food as he glanced up at her and the darker one – clearly Delilah's brother Nate – thumped him on the back laughing at his misfortune.

"Good one James." The youngest boy said, green eyes dancing with amusement, which made him Al. James managed to swallow his food before grinning at Ruby.

"Sorry about that, you gave me a right scare there." He said with a grin.

"Scare?" Ruby asked in confusion looking at Delilah who wore a decided smirk.

"Yes, you're absolutely terrifying." He even managed to say it with a straight face. Ruby was however distracted from asking anymore questions at the entry of none other than Ginny Weasley led by her father.

"How many posters would you say you had of her Rubes?" John asked in a teasing voice.

Ruby flushed slightly as James and Al laughed.

"About twenty." She admitted

"Twenty?" Ginny asked smiling widely. "I'm flattered!"

"Do you have any of Dad?" Lily asked, she must have come in when Ruby was staring at Ginny in awe.

"Dad -?"

"That would be me." An older version of Al stepped out from behind Ginny smiling at Ruby gently. Ruby recognized him instantly anyone would. He was Harry Potter.

"Is it famous people appreciation day or something?" Ruby asked, to much laughter.

"I hope not! I certainly wouldn't want to be famous!" Al said shaking his head fervently. "We can't even go shopping without being gawked at!"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but – I knew your name before I got here." Ruby said with a shrug. "Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? I think people are going to be interested."

"Damn it!" Al said still grinning.

"Albus Severus are you eating that food?" Ginny asked suddenly, all three boys stopped eating at once.

"Uh, no." Al said giving his mother an innocent look.

"Nate!" An unfamiliar female voice said in exasperation. "Couldn't you wait five seconds?"

"They're boys Andee, I don't think they understand the meaning of patience." John said with a laugh.

"Well not _our _boys anyway." 'Andee' said with a smirk. "I guess we might as well eat then not hey Gin?"

"We might as well!"

Ruby was seated inbetween Lily and Delilah. The latter talking to her twin beside her in gestures, words and what must be a form of mind link as they simply stared at each other gesturing more than once, while the former chattered to absolutely anyone who would listen.

Ruby ate her dinner in silence, listening to the conversation around her and looking around. Straight across from Nate sat James who was occupied in conversation with Ruby's father and his own. At various points throughout the evening Ruby felt his gaze on her and at several more found herself unconsciously staring at him.

James Potter was a masterpiece of the male specimen. It was hard to fight the urge to stare at him because simply put he was gorgeous. Dark black that fell everywhere and anywhere, sticking up strangely at the back, warm chocolate brown eyes that were filled with amusement from something Nate had leaned across the table to say to him, an easy smile and his loose fitting shirt which was slightly tighter around the shoulders hinted at a very desirable body. Too bad he had to wear that jacket over the top so she couldn't get a look at his arms.

In an attempt to distract herself from the piece of blatant man-candy sitting in front of her, Ruby turned her eyes to Nate. The only problem was that Nate was very nearly as attractive as James, she could only be thankful he wasn't her type. Nate looked very similar to Delilah, his skin slightly darker than hers, black eyes mirroring the same hidden colours as hers and he wore the same smirk.

Nate was slimmer than his cousin and ever so slightly taller, but conversation revealed that James, Al, Delilah and Lily were all obsessive Quiddich players, something Nate was not which rather explained his lack of bulking muscle.

"Why don't you kids go - we'll pack up." Ginny said at last with the air of someone wanting to get the kids out of earshot.

James, who Ruby had returned to staring at, rolled his eyes sardonically in her direction.

"They just want us out of their hair."

"And you object to being spared the cleaning up?" She asked, walking out with him.

"Not at all and I especially don't object to getting to spend more time staring at _you." _

Ruby felt herself blushing but whether from embarrassment or pleasure she couldn't tell. _Jeremy was never this complimentary. _That little voice commented to her as she noticed once more that James' eyes were wandering over her walking frame.

Ruby just lifted one eyebrow in response to his comment and followed him into the next room, however the two of them collided in the doorway sending Ruby's bag towards the ground.

Ruby made a grab at it but she wasn't as quick as James who caught it easily with one hand.

"Quiddich." He said with a 'marauder' smirk. "I'm a chaser."

"Me too." Ruby said with a grin. "I'm also the Captain."

"Ouch man, you're not going to impress her there." Ruby turned to look at Nate who was grinning. "And you're clearly trying to impress her."

James ignored that comment instead opening her bag. "What have we here?" He was holding up Ruby's camera with interest.

"It's a charmed polaroid camera." Ruby answered sitting down on the leather couch.

"Cool." Delilah said snatching it out of James' hands. "Smile!" She pointed the camera at Ruby who covered her hands just as the flash went off.

The picture came out and Ruby made a dive for it but James got there first, laughed and held it up for the others to see.

Picture Ruby laughed made a squealing noise and covered her face with her hands, before repeating herself frozen in time.

"Nice picture Ruby." Nate said grinning. "Take one of me and Lilah." Delilah passed the camera to Ruby and put her arm around her twin and at the last minute shoved him out of the frame so that the resulting picture was of Delilah shoving her twin over and over again.

"It's perfect." Nate said laughing. "Can I have it?"

"Go ahead."

The rest of the evening consisted of the four of them taking wildly ridiculous pictures of one and other, Ruby's small bag slowly filling up with polaroid after polaroid.

"Pout for the camera beautifuls!" James said extravagantly as he took a picture of Ruby and Delilah.

"Take one of me on Nate's shoulders!"

"Let's all pose on the couch. One each!" Nate suggested eagerly.

At one point James pulled off his jacket to compare muscle tone with Nate for a picture, Ruby fought the urge to drool. Yes he was exactly what she expected, toned, muscular and arrogant as hell, but also somewhat sweet.

"Don't cover your face! You're far too pretty! Move your hair now!" He ordered her as he took his turn as the photographer while Ruby posed with Nate and Delilah.

"Lilah! Where is your attitude?" Nate demanded. "Shake it like a polaroid picture remember!"

It seemed they had only been at it for ten minutes when John and Nadia came into the room to collect Ruby and say goodbye.

"Wait one more picture!" James begged as they came into the room.

Nadia laughed. "Alright, but just one more."

Ruby took the camera from Delilah who was already posing beside her cousin, that marauder smirk plastered to her face and his and took the picture, as she did Nate ran forward to push James out of the picture, as Ruby had suspected he might.

Ruby laughed at the picture, held it up for the others and then added it to the collection in her bag which was now so crammed with the little white pictures that she couldn't put the camera back in.

"Can we go now?" John asked with a smile.

"We can go." Ruby agreed,

"Alright I'll say goodbye to Ginny then, meet you at the car." Nadia said with a smile, taking John with her.

"Bye Nate." Ruby said kissing him on the cheek before giving him a hug.

"Bye Ruby." He made a face at her before turning to wink at James when he thought Ruby was occupied with Delilah.

"He totally wants you. Go for it." Delilah whispered to her as they hugged. Ruby stared at Delilah for a moment when they separated.

"See you Lilah." She said after a moment, Delilah winked and then left the room on the pretense of looking for Lily.

"Bye James." Ruby said kissing him on the cheek without thought but as she pulled back from him she noticed he had gone faintly pink. She made no comment but instead winked at the boys as she left and made her way to the car.

"Have a good night?" John asked as he started the car.

"Hilarious fun." Ruby answered absent mindedly as she leaned her head against the car window.

_James Potter did I just see you blush? Well, well, well, perhaps England won't be so bad after all. _


	3. chapter three

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The words reverberated through Ruby as she lay in her four-poster bed, remembering the feast and her sorting. There was something amazing about the idea of a house, complete belonging. Everyone in Gryffindor house had acted as if she was somehow his or her sister, just because she was in Gryffindor. It was perfectly insane. The other girls in her dorm were all breathing regularly which told Ruby they were asleep. She couldn't sleep, today had been too intense, too full of motion and distracting conversations, she needed to relax before she could sleep. Climbing out of bed Ruby went to her trunk on silent feet – she had learnt how to move quietly even blind drunk – which was why she was never caught.

Opening it up she pulled out her thick Hogwarts cloak and her broomstick a Streak 400, brand new and one of the best brooms on the market. Her Dad and Nadia had bought it for her. Ruby didn't hate Nadia so much after that. Pulling on her cloak Ruby crept out of her dorm and downstairs. The common room wasn't completely deserted, there were a few seventh years talking by the fire. They looked up at her and grinned but didn't say anything – obviously Gryffindor's were the type to sneak out.

It was hard. At Sandfields sneaking out hadn't really been prohibited, well it was but no one honestly cared; only the beaches were patrolled. At Hogwarts things were different. Prefects and teachers patrolled the corridors and Ruby was pretty sure the grounds would be patrolled too. Luckily Ruby was very quiet and a little bit sneaky, after all it was sort of difficult to sneak past the beach patrols, sprint across the bridge too the island, sneak past the island patrols and then row out to the island used for getting high, drunk or having romantic encounters.

Ruby was edging around a corner on the fourth floor when she met her.

"'Ello." Ruby spun to face the French Ravenclaw girl Marie'.

"Uh, hi. We should probably be quiet." Ruby whispered back.

"I 'ave found a secret passage if you want to use eet. "Offered Marie'. Ruby looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why? I felt like eet. I might not be nice later, eet depends on 'ow much I like you after tonight." Marie' answered.

That made no sense to Ruby.

"Well okay, lets go see your secret passage. Where's it go?"

"I'm not really sure, eet 'as lots of entries. One of them comes out on za first floor. Zat will put you a'ead no?"

Ruby nodded, still slightly suspicious.

Marie' grinned suddenly.

"I like finding zhese passages, eet iz fun."

Ruby smothered a laugh and followed Marie'.

Marie' led her around the corner, carefully checking to see it was clear. Then she went over to a tapestry and pulled it back to reveal an irregular hole in the wall, big enough for a person to get through.

"Eets through 'ere." Marie' said, crouching down she disappeared through the hole. Ruby was hesitant to follow but the sound of approaching footsteps made her choice for her, careful of her Streak 400 she pushed herself through the hole. The hole opened up into a surprisingly roomy corridor.

"Not bad iz eet?" Asked Marie' and Ruby had to agree. This was a real gem even if it didn't lead anywhere. It was somewhere to hide.

Looking around Ruby saw that the corridor went two ways, one which led upward and too the left, the other downward and straight out ahead.

"Zis one will take us to za first floor, it goes on after zhat but I was a little 'esitant to go underground."

Ruby was now filled with an insistent curiosity; she really wanted to find out where this thing went. Hogwarts had secrets for her to discover and oh man, she was going to discover them.

"Lets go then!"

Marie' grinned.

"We can go and explore whatever we want with this passage."

Ruby checked her watch.

"We don't have very long. Not if we plan to sleep, I say at midnight we head back and I still want to have a bit of a fly. Its relaxing."

Marie' nodded.

"I'm meeting someone outside 'ow about we go zhat far together, split up and choose somewhere to meet back up." That sounded reasonable so Ruby agreed.

"Yeah, sounds tops. Lets go."

Ruby and Marie' travelled downward for quite sometime, Ruby didn't mind Marie' was a pretty good companion and she had spent the feast catching up on Hogwarts gossip. By the time the pair of them parted Ruby knew that Louis and James were well known for sleeping with every girl that was game, Scorpios Malfoy was in love with Rose Weasley, Lucille and Daniel Wood were throwing a party on Halloween and that Chase and Freddy were _the _school pranksters – but she'd already guessed at that.

"Midnight?" Ruby asked Marie' for confirmation.

"Yes, I will not be bringing my date."

"A date already? You move fast." Ruby said in surprise.

"Not really. I 'ave known Louis for a year now."

"You've got a date with Louis? I thought he was a total player?"

Marie' grinned.

"Zhat was sort of za point."

Ruby felt herself flush slightly.

"Oh."

"Exactly."

Entrances had been scattered through the long passage and Ruby noted another, about to continue Marie' stopped her.

"Zis is our stop. We can explore more tomorrow night."

Ruby nodded, not even questioning why Marie' believed there would be a tomorrow night. They both had separate forms of homesickness therapy. Ruby's was flying and Marie's was boys. This would be a regular occurrence.

The pair of them pushed their way though the entrance, another oddly shaped hole in the wall, coming out into a small circular chamber. So small that Ruby and Marie' barely fit together.

"How do we get out?" Asked Ruby, her voice muffled by the lack of space.

"Watch closely." Marie' pulled out her wand tapped the wall and said "ouverture liberté'.

"What did that mean?" Asked Ruby recognising the French.

"Eet means freedom opening. Eet iz not an authorised spells, but eet iz a very good one. Za door probably opens to other spells but zis is what I know works."

The circular walls around them began to make a small grating noise, moving slowly until there was another of those irregular gaps in its walls.

"That's quite a spell. Ouverture liberté ' Ruby said, getting a feel for the spell.

"Zhats za one, eet is very useful and not very widely known. Come on let's get out of zis place. Eet is hard to talk when we are so cramped up together."

With that Marie' pushed her way through the small hole and Ruby followed her. The hole led them into the velvety black night.

"Oh!" Said Ruby in surprise.

"Eet was za wrong one I was choosing. But zis is better. I am not having to creep outside to find Louis." Marie' said grinning.

"So there are more exits like that one?" Asked Ruby looking at that hole in the castle's outer wall. "Wouldn't they be a tad, obvious?"

"Oh no, we can close them before we leave. Eet is just the usual spell." Said Marie' as she pulled her wand out of her robes.

"Propinquus clausum"

Ruby grinned.

"Ah back to good old reliable _safe _Latin."

"More like good old boring Latin. All za best hexes I know are in Romanian and Ancient Greek."

"You speak Ancient Greek?"

"No, I just use zheir spells. I already know French and English, who needs to speak a dead language?"

Ruby looked around a sense of panic coming over her.

"Ah, Marie' where the hell are we exactly?"

Marie' looked around then pointed across the vast lawn that stretched out in front of them.

"Za Lake iz right zhere. Besides you 'ave a broomstick no? Just ride around on eet until you find out your location. Just don't forget where the entrance iz."

Ruby relaxed her panic fading.

"That's true. We should mark it, something only we will recognise." Ruby suggested.

"Zhat is a very good idea, 'ow about a rock? Zhat we charm to be a unusual colour?"

"No people could move a rock. How about one of the stones? In the castle wall, discreetly a different colour to the rest."

"Zhats easy, how about we make eet black?"

"Alright then." Ruby pulled out her wand and tapped on of the stones above the now closed entrance.

"Diversis." The stone's surface grew darker until it was a burnt looking black.

"No one will notice because of the other burn marks, you know the ones from the battle." Ruby said to Marie'.

"Zhat is very clever. Well, I 'ave to meet Louis by za lake and you 'ave to go for a fly." Marie' waved and moved off, the black night covering her so that in a few moments she could no longer see the pretty French girl.

"Midnight?" She called out.

"See you zhen!" Marie's voice came back to her.

James crept along the hallways with Nate, checking the Mauralders Map before rounding a corner.

"Hows Louis doing?" Whispered Nate.

"He made it. Marie' just arrived, I imagine the two of them are busy by now." James whispered back.

"How about Chase and Freddy?"

"They've caught up with Peeves. Can't see O'Grady anywhere near. He's busy with a bunch of first years in the Trophy room. Lets keep away from there."

"What are we even doing? We've got the others to their places. We didn't actually have any plans, but it feels wrong to go to bed after we went to all the trouble of sneaking out." Said Nate.

"Yeah it would be wrong. Lets just go for a walk – test our skills." James answered.

"Excellent idea. Lets not even take a passage. A _real _test."

James and Nate shared at grin.

"Shall we try to get outside?"

"Of course, all the way to the Quiddich pitch."

With another grin the boys set off. The pair of them didn't have to discuss how they would seperate the tasks needed to get by undetected. They were a perfect team. Nate ranged out ahead listening for any disturbance while James kept back making sure he had some place of concealment avaliable to them. At every corner Nate would wait for James to consult the map before moving on, or chosing another route.

At one point during their "test" they found an occupied broom cupboard.

"James." Nate hissed.

"What is it?"

"There's a lot of thumping coming from that broom cupboard. It might give us away. Should we freeze them, seperate them or silence them?"

James thought about it, before consulting the map.

"It's that Slytherin ass who Roxy dated last year and a Ravenclaw sixth year – a prefect too according to the map." James informed Nate.

"Well then silencing them is out of the question, we don't want to seperate them because there's nothing to be gained so freeze them?" Nate suggested.

"Oh yeah, on three?"

Nate nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Pertrificus Totalus!" The pair of them hissed together, wands pointed at the cupboard. The thumping creased immediatley.

"Success!" Whispered Nate and the pair of them fist-bumped while trying to control their laughter. Looking down at the map James stopped laughing.

"Fuck. O'Grady heard them. Quick, hide in the passage."

The pair of them dashed across the corridor to the statue of Horace the Foolish.

"Locus." Nate said tapping Horace's rear end. Then a hatch opened revealing a staircase going down.

"I love this entrance. If Horace asked someone where we were they could literally say 'up your ass'." James stifled a snicker and pushed his cousin through the entry.

"Celare" Said James waving his wand to seal the passage behind them.

Underneath Horace the Foolish there was a large chamber which was lit by perpertually burning torches hung on the walls.

"I wonder who built this chamber and what they used it for." Mused Nate looking around the empty room.

"Who knows. Whoever they were they saved us from detention." James replied.

"We should use this place. Keep pranking supplies here or something." Nate suggested while they waited for the sounds of O'Grady yelling to fade.

"Good idea we should look into it." Cocking his head to the side James heard no sound of anyone.

"Check the map." Nate told him.

A quick scan of the map showed him that O'Grady had taken the two "lovebirds" to Professor McGonagall.

"We're clear."

The two of them trooped back out into the corridor laughing at the apt revenge on the stupid Slytherin for dumping Roxy.

Sneaking about the corridors was fun but getting outside was even more fun.

Nate was staring at the map with an odd look on his face as they went through the huge oak doors and out into the spring night.

"Whats up man?"

"Erin Gooding. She's alone in a broom cupboard. Right beside the fourth floor exit from _the _passage."

The passage was the best passage in the whole castle it honeycombed all through the castle and they hadn't even finished exploring it.

"Fine, go. You've been wanting too for years now. Go right ahead."

"Thanks man."

With that Nate turned around and rushed back into the castle, off to catch himself a lady. James didn't mind being alone, he didn't ever have much time to himself and all day James had been feeling rather odd. Ruby. He shook his head that girl was something amazing, James knew what was happening, he had the dreaded crush. He liked Ruby.

That crimson red hair and her deep green eyes the colour of his mother's emerald wedding ring. Her long legs and her deep laugh. It had been a day and he was truly screwed. Absolutely screwed. What would he be like in a week? A month? James shuddered to think about it. All he'd have to do was hide it completely, even from himself. It was a weird obsession, why should he be obsesed with her? He barely knew her after all.

James wandered through the grounds in the cool night air, being careful to avoid the occassional patrolling teacher.

Eventually he reached the Quiddich pitch, moving through the quiet stands he heard the faint rustle of moving air. James looked up frowning, there was absolutley no wind tonight. Looking around he saw something moving in the air above the Quiddich pitch. James ducked down below the seat pulling out the map.

_Ruby Jones._

Well wasn't that wonderful? The beautiful Australian just wouldn't leave him alone would she? Moving quickly, hoping not to be seen he walked toward the exit of the stadium.

"James?"

Not fast enough.

"Ruby!" He said turning around to look at her. She was so nice to look at.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously.

James would have asked her a similar question to avoid answering but the Streak 400 she held in her hand made it obvious. She was here to fly.

"I was out dropping off the boys. They tend to get lost without help, it felt wrong just going to sleep so I went for a wander."

Ruby grinned.

"What are Freddy and Chase up to now?"

"Wouldn't have a clue we'll find out sometime tomorrow."

Ruby nodded looking a little rueful.

"I have a feeling it will involve me."

James nodded.

"Probably."

"Well I'm going in now. Enjoy your walk." James nodded and waved, he was having a little trouble with her at the moment.

When she was gone James sat down. He _did _like her but there were many distractions from that. After all he'd liked girls before and he'd gotten over that quite quickly. It was only a matter of time before he got over her two.

Pulling out the map James noticed that a pair of Hufflepuff girls had surrounded Louis and that Marie' was gone. Well Louis could hardly deal with both of them, thought James grinning. Perhaps he had better go and help him.

The next morning Ruby got up feeling only slightly tired. Ruby hadn't spoken to her dormmates the night before so she knew only that Delilah was one them. While they were getting ready they introduced themselves.

"So you're the new Gryffindor girl are you? I noticed that all the boys seemed to be rather fond of you. So have you met Louis yet? Oh God isn't he gorgeous!" Said one of the girls, she had dark hair and eyes and talked quite fast.

"God?" Asked Ruby in confusion.

"What's God?"

Delilah grinned rolling her eyes.

"It's some magical being that muggle's believe in. Its part of something called

Re-li-g-ion." She explained.

Ruby frowned in confusion.

"What's Re-li-g-ion?"

"Nothing important to wizards. It's all made up." Said the dark haired girl with a grin.

"Besides why do you need things like God and heaven when there are boys like Louis. I can't believe you talked to him _all_ dinner. He never, ever pays that much attention to one girl. I can only imagine the wonders of sitting between Louis and James." The girl sighed then sat up as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh I'm Kara by the way."

From behind Kara Ruby saw Delilah roll her eyes and privately agreed. Kara seemed a little boy crazy.

The other girl in their dormitory stepped forward, she was small and blonde with watery blue eyes.

"I'm Clare by the way and seriously you are lucky. Both of them are giving you the eye. Not many girls get a chance at both Louis and James. But of course you will have to wait until the holidays because it is against school rules to – well you know. So just be careful you don't, I've heard some stories about the Sandfields parties and we do not stand for that behaviour at Hogwarts." Said the girl in a bossy and very annoying voice. Ruby was _not _surprised to see a prefect badge gleaming on her uniform, as she got dressed.

Getting ready beside Delilah she whispered

"Are they always like that?"

Delilah grinned nodding slightly.

"Yeah, but they're willing to have fun. Clare's just gone a little mental because she made prefect. She'll get over it in a week or two."

Ruby sighed thankfully.

"How about Kara?"

"Well she's been like this since third year. Me and Clare were kind of expecting it to have passed by now."

"Looks like it didn't." Said Ruby with a grin.

"Tell me about it. Come on, they don't really expect me to hang with them; I usually sit with the boys. Me and Nate kind of freak out if we don't talk fairly often."

"Freaky twin bond?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

Downstairs the boys had all waited for Delilah in what must be an instinctive morning routine by now. Ruby watched in fascination as Delilah who had in fact been looking slightly frantic calmed down completely after a few brief words with her twin. Ruby went to stand by Louis who gave her a grin.

"Weird yeah? Wait till you see Lucille and Daniel. Now _that _that is weird." Louis said noting her mystified expression.

"Who are Lucille and Daniel?"

"They're in sixth years and both Gryffindor's. Lilah and Nate are weird but I once saw Lucille talk but with Daniel's voice. It was the most bizarre thing I have ever seen in my life – and my family are _really _good at bizarre, unusual and out of the ordinary."

Ruby grinned.

"I noticed that."

"We noticed you noticing."


	4. Hogsmeade

"Today we'll be using mandrake root to produce a revival potion which will in the case of a petrification revive the petrified. This remedy was in fact used during the last opening of the Chamber of Secrets – thankfully the basilisk is now dead – so as you can see this is a very useful potion. Alright you may begin now. Page 394 in your books."

Ruby only half listened to Professor Crofts. She had done this potion already, one day when she had gotten bored in the holidays. Her Dad had everything needed for any potion after all, why waste it?

"Yawn." Whispered Freddy leaning over the table.

"Shut up Freddy!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me."

"You smell."

"I smell?"

"Glad you admit it." Said Freddy poking out his tounge.

"Bite me."

With a grin Freddy leaned in his mouth wide and started making eating noises.

"OM NOM NOM!" He said laughing.

"Fred Weasley is that really necessary?" Demanded Professor Crofts looking more amused than angry.

"Ruby told me to bite her." Freddy explained with an innocent expression.

"She did ask me to after all."

Professor Crofts rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Just make the potion Freddy. You too Ruby, I need to see what standard you are up too."

Ruby nodded poking her tounge out at Freddy.

"Yeah Freddy."

As they were leaving the cold dungeons Ruby fell in step with Louis.

"You going?" He asked.

"Going to what?" Ruby asked him turning to look at him. Louis' pale grey eyes were dancing with mischief.

"You don't know? I thought you'd have all of England's state secrets by now!"

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Don't be offensive Louis spit it out."

Freddy and Chase turned around instantly.

"Art thou being offensive to gentle Ruby?" Demanded Freddy in a ridiculously high voice.

"If so thee will suffer greatly." Added Chase in an equally squeaky voice.

"Oh shove off you two. I was just telling her about the party.'

"Oh that's okay then because we want our beautiful Ruby at the party!" Said Freddy with an extravagant bow.

"Freddy!" Hissed Chase pointing at a pair of Arcadia girls.

"Celeste'!"

Freddy's eyes had brightened and he rather distractedly said.

"Well we'd best be off. Come to the party Ruby, it'll be a good one."

With that Chase and Freddy set off too talk to the Canadian pair.

"So there's a party." Said Ruby to Louis in a dry voice.

"Well yes. Lucille and Daniel have been holding a start of term party since first year – well their second year I guess. Anyway are you going to come?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I knew you were a woman to my own heart – any chance to party right?"

Ruby grinned.

"Pretty much."

_Or at least since Mum and Dad separated. _But she wasn't about to tell Louis that. Not yet anyway.

"Great it's in the Room – wait you don't know about the Room do you?"

"The Room of Requirement?" Ruby guessed remembering the secret room that had been used in the battle of Hogwarts.

"Hardly, we'd never use it for something that unimportant. It is still sort of a secret, maybe we'll show you how to find it one day."

"So where then?" Ruby asked annoyed that Louis wouldn't just show her where the Room of Requirement was and how to get in.

"Its this room behind one of the suits of armour. Practically everyone knows about it but it's not old like the Room of Requirement, I think Luce and Dan created it. Well all I know for sure is that no one had heard of it until we were in third year and they threw a party in it. Ever since then it's been the party hot spot."

"So sort of like the secret island at Sandfields."

"The _what?_" Louis demanded

"Well at Sandfields there's the school, our cabins all around and then the beach. At the beach there's this bridge sort of like a super-long pier to an island. That's obviously not the secret island, it's where we have our Quiddich pitch and we do lots of sport stuff out there. From that island there is another one visible. We have boats for rowing – therefore secret Party Island is now available." Ruby explained.

Louis looked wistful.

"That sounds awesome."

"So does a secret room hidden within the walls of the castle. You don't have to go outside to have a party."

Louis nodded.

"That would be sort of inconvenient wouldn't it?"

"You think?" Ruby said sarcastically.

"So will you come to the party?"

"I said I would didn't I?"

Louis grinned.

"You can never be sure with these Australian's – not very trustworthy if you ask me."

For that comment Ruby pushed him down a flight of stairs. He would have gone further but she decided to levitate him back to safety. After all her _was _her ticket to the party.

A week passed and Ruby was in Herbology beside James, working with him to clip a small Venomous Tentacula plant.

"Are you going to Luce and Dan's party on Halloween?" James asked her grinning at her looking slightly dazed.

"Yeah, Louis invited me, I'm guessing your going?" Ruby answered him. As she did she noticed that James seemed to stiffen a little at the mention of Louis inviting her but it quickly passed so she shrugged it off.

"It should be fun shouldn't it?" James said his smile looking slightly fixed

"James! Shut up!" Called Neville who they were technically supposed to call Professor Longbottom but no one ever did.

"Alright Neville calm down." Said James grinning up at the Professor.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Get back to your Tentacula and stop flirting James, you're not very good at it anyway."

Ruby hid a grin as she returned to the Venomous Tentacula. She certainly hoped James was flirting.

Lunchtimes were a regular circus. After they had eaten they all went outside to sit in their "spot". With food brought from the Great Hall due to the fact that the boys needed to eat near constantly or they would complain.

"Ruby! Pass a bun would you?" Asked Chase interrupting her conversation with Delilah.

"Haven't you eaten enough?" Ruby demanded throwing a bun at Chase who aptly caught it.

James snorted derisively.

"You should see him in our dorm, I swear he and Louis they don't stop eating. But then again Louis does use his energy – for recreational purposes."

Ruby choked on the biscuit she had been eating and had to be rescued by Delilah pounding her on the back because Louis grumblingly refused too.

"Some friend you are. Mocking me, throwing things at me and I note you haven't supplied a single girl yet! What use are you?" Louis said in a mock angry tone.

"Well she's nice to look at." Supplied Chase running his eyes up and down Ruby in a distinctly disturbing manner.

"Oh and I'm not?" Demanded Delilah offended.

"Well I suppose you are but we all grew up with you so getting the hots for you would be like getting the hots for Roxy." Freddy explained.

"And that's just weird." Finished Nate.

Delilah shuddered slightly.

"I revoke that offended outburst. Your reasons are sound. That would be more than weird, that would be fucking creepy."

"Not as creepy as being locked in a broom cupboard with say Wendell Gating." Ruby said with an evil grin.

"Nice." Nate complemented her while Delilah retched at the thought.

"You have no idea how disgusted she really is at that idea."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I think I do."

Louis leaned forward curiously.

"What's this?"

James smirked.

"Lilah's stalker, he's this really weird guy in Hufflepuff and he's completely obsessed with her. It's scary actually." He explained to Louis.

Freddy shuddered.

"That guy is a total creep. He fucking scares the crap out of me."

"Well we all agree on one point. Wendell Gating is a creepy freak." Ruby said with a grin.

"Amen." Finished Chase.

"So ee iz always watching you?" Asked Marie' as the pair of them sat together by the lake, underneath a starry sky several nights later.

"Yes, always. I don't know why I mean I know I'm pretty enough but he has many more prettier, easier girls on offer. Why focus on me?"

"Ruby you are not 'aving the 'eart of a player. You are being too nice for eet. You may shag guys at parties but in za end you are a relationship type of person. James is a player, not per'aps so much as moi and Louis but ee iz. James will not fall in love with za easy, pretty, general girl." Marie' explained.

"Who not? It would be simpler no doubt. I think your seeing too much in this. Three weeks of knowing each other is hardly long enough to fall in love."

"Oh and you 'ave known many people w'o 'ave been _truly _in love 'ave you?"

"Well no…but I don't see why he won't fall for any of the many pretty and much less demanding girls." Said Ruby dubiously.

"Your average sweet, pretty bimbo is annoying and repetitive. They're all the same. Ee will also not being falling for someone like me. No one ever falls in love with zheir match; zhat is why Louis and I will never be a couple – just as an example. Ee will fall in love with you because you are different to 'im and you balance 'is personality but zheir iz still much common ground. Zat iz why James would stare at you and prefer you over za other girls."

"Well I suppose that makes sense, but I still don't think he's in _love _with me. Maybe he likes me but not in love."

"Not yet anyway. But ee will be, what's not to love?"

"Sweet Marie' but I still don't think he's going to fall in love with me."

Just then Ruby's watch lit up as a reminder of approaching midnight.

"We'd better go." She told Marie'

Marie' grinned.

"True, but tomorrow night we must explore za rest of zhat secret passage. We still 'aven't managed it."

"No we haven't." Mused Ruby as they walked up towards the entry to the passage.

The pair of them walked in silence for quite some time. Entering the tiny circular room, which led to the passage without a word passing between them. Ruby knew that Marie' was probably thinking about something that Ruby would benefit from so she waited.

Finally in the tunnel Marie' spoke up.

"'Ow come you do not come to see us in za Ravenclaw tower with Delilah'?" she asked.

"Delilah comes to see you?"

"Of course she is very good friends with Abbey and Wendy. I am not wishing to be rude but Kara and Clare seem very – irritating."

Ruby snorted ruefully.

"More like moronic. I wondered where Delilah went, I knew she avoided the pair but –" Ruby shrugged.

"What are Abbey and Wendy like?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"I seem to 'ave 'ad more luck in dorm-mates. Both girls are intelligent and interesting, neither being the sheep-like type that makes me want to swallow my own 'ead rather than be followed by zhem."

Ruby burst out laughing at that but quickly muffled it.

"Swallow your head?"

"Zhey are extremely irritating."

"Well maybe I will come with Delilah and have a little girl time. It might be nice to get away from the boys for a change, they're great but -"

"Zhey aren't girls." Finished Marie'.

"Exactly."

It was Saturday, exactly a week from Halloween. Ruby was enjoying a sleep in and just thinking of getting up when several pairs of socks hit her bed.

"Get up! Wake up Ruby! The girls are gone! Ultimate gossip opportunity!" Delilah yelled.

Ruby sat up grumbling and looked at Delilah but Delilah wasn't alone she had Abbey, Wendy and Marie' with her.

"Hi." Said Ruby feeling a little dazed.

"Ruby zis is Abbey." Said Marie' jumping in pointing to one of the girls.

"And this is Wendy." Finished Delilah.

"No time to waste we 'ave to know, eet 'as become quite za argument. What iz up with you and Louis?" Said Marie' jumping right to the point. Ruby gave Marie' a questioning look because her friend knew about James but Marie' shook her head.

Abbey a tall blonde haired girl with steely grey eyes came up to Ruby's side with a grin.

"You two seem to be quite close." Abbey raised her eyebrows in a way that so completely reminded her of Freddy she laughed.

"Ohhh could it be? Louis romantically involved as well as physically?" Delilah said in a singsong voice.

"No. Impossible!" Said Wendy in the sort of tone Ruby's best friend Jeannie would have used, her dark eyes lighting with amusement. The similarity put all awkwardness out of Ruby's mind and she suddenly felt like she'd known these girls all her life.

"I don't think its romantic for either of us, certainly not for _me._ Although the physical side, well that's totally up to chance." Ruby said seriously.

"Then who are you thinking about when you get that weird dreamy look on your face?" Demanded Delilah.

"No one." Said Ruby quickly with a blush.

"No one my ass. Who?" Delilah pressed but Ruby shook her head.

"You're no fun. Anyway guess what just got posted?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Eet is a surprise 'Ogsmeade weekend!" Marie' put in.

Ruby sat up instantly.

"We _have _to get new dresses for the party." She said.

"I see we're going to get along." Said Wendy in an approving tone.

"Get dressed quickly. We all need to fix our makeup anyway." Said Abbey moving over to Kara's dressing table.

Leaping out of bed Ruby went to the chest of drawers beside her bed opening them and closing them thinking of something to wear. _James will be there. _Her mind reminded her just as she'd decided to go for trackies and a jumper. Well trackies and a jumper wouldn't do, not if she wanted to impress – impress people. No one in particular.

Finally the girls set out Ruby wearing skinny jeans and a plain black top under a tan leather jacket. She wore a dark red lipstick and somehow she managed to get her hair looking flawless.

"Somebodies dressed up." Commented Delilah her look intensely curious.

"Get stuffed Lilah, I'm not telling you anything."

"Not yet anyway, but Marie' will tell me later won't you Marie'?" Said Delilah with a evil grin at the tall French girl.

"Well maybe, if eet iz a good time." Marie' conceded.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ruby yelled at her, but Marie' only grinned at her.

"This nobody seems in great danger of becoming a somebody." Wendy commented quietly and Ruby could see why Delilah liked her, she had a very quick sense of humour.

"Oh shut up Wendy." Ruby told her with a grin, she could tell already she was going to like these girls.

"You shut up!" Yelled Abbey suddenly and Ruby laughed again at how like Freddy she really was, she was going to have to introduce them.

The five of them stepped out into the cool autumn air and walked towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"Are you trying to impress 'im?" Asked Marie' coming to walk beside Ruby.

"I guess so. I mean I am dressed up aren't I?"

"Yes you are, zhat is why I am asking. You 'ave called dibs so I make sure no one, myself include iz intruding on your man. Zhese are the rules of dibs. Do you call dibs?" Marie' asked. And she was serious.

"Yes. I call dibs." Said Ruby restraining her laughter.

"Okay girls Ruby 'as called dibs!" Marie' called out to the others who swung around immediately.

"On who?" Demanded Delilah, apparently Ruby was the _only _one to whom "dibs" was a new concept. _It must be a weird European thing_ she decided.

"Can I tell zhem?" Marie' asked.

"No!"

"Zhen how can you retain za dibs if zhey don't know?" She demanded.

"Let it lie Marie'. Just let it go." Ruby said to her friend.

"Fine!" Snapped Marie' and Delilah at once looking irritated.

Ruby shook her head in amusement as she climbed into the carriage.

"Why don't we concentrate on shopping and looking unbelievably sexy, rather than _who _we're looking unbelievably sexy for." Suggested Wendy.

"Good idea." Agreed Ruby.

"Fine." Muttered Marie' and Delilah again, still annoyed.

Hogsmeade was packed with students and ordinary witches and wizards, all moving about their business.

"So over there is Honeydukes, its one of the best sweetshops in Europe." Said Delilah pointing out the shop to Ruby and Marie'.

"And over there is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Said Abbey pointing out a bright orange shop that matched the one in Diagon Alley.

"Isn't that Freddy's Dad's shop?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it is, Freddy's Dad and his twin started it during the second war." Answered Delilah.

"That's the three broomsticks and our first stop. I really could use a butterbeer." Said Wendy pointing to a pub with three broomsticks on the sign.

"What's butterbeer taste like?" Asked Ruby. The four girls turned around to stare at her.

"You haven't had _butterbeer?_" Demanded Delilah.

"Well its not very popular in Australia. It's supposed to make people warm up and we're quite warm enough in Oz." Ruby explained baffled by their astonishment.

"Which iz why eet iz so popular in Europe." Said Marie'

"That and its delicious." Added Abbey.

"Zhat too."

The three broomsticks had a dimly lit interior and Ruby was very relieved to get in out of the weather.

"Lets sit by the fire." She suggested to the others who shrugged and followed her.

"Five butterbeers thanks." Said Wendy to a passing waiter who nodded then went to get their drinks.

"So after this we go get our pretty dresses then go to Honeydukes and pick up any sweets we want." Said Delilah.

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby agreed.

"What colour dress do you want?" Abbey asked Wendy.

"Red." Wendy answered with a grin. "It's my signature colour, how about you?"

Abbey looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. What colour should I wear?" Abbey asked turning to Marie'.

"Light blue to match your eyes." Delilah suggested cutting in. "And Ruby should wear green."

"Or purple." Marie' put in.

"Purple?" Delilah asked looking sceptical.

"Trust me Ruby was made to wear purple."

Ruby laughed.

"She's right Lilah, purple is sort of my colour. What colour are you wearing anyway? Black to match _your _eyes?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it a gift."


	5. The Room Behind The Suit Of Armour

_**Chapter Five – The Room Behind The Suit Of Armour**_

Night came quickly after they returned from Hogsmeade and Ruby was very excited.

"Calm down girl. First we have the Halloween feast, but that is just as good as the party. The party starts at nine, its only five!" Said Delilah with a grin.

"I know but I _love _my dress." Ruby explained

"It's pretty fabulous. Marie' was right, you _were _made to wear purple."

"Do you want to try them on again?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Yes but its nearly time to go down for dinner and that is half the fun. We really need to look fabulous!"

Ruby laughed.

"Lets get too it then!" She said.

"My thoughts exactly. I'm thinking simple, pretty and not at all revealing but tight fitting, just to tease the boys a little before making them go completely crazy with our dresses." Suggested Delilah looking positively evil.

"I like, I like."

"I knew you would."

The next hour was devoted to finding the perfect outfit. Dresses were immediately decided against. They were for later. Skirts were also too dressy.

"Jeans and a top." Delilah said picking hers out.

"Suits me." Ruby agreed, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"What colour top should I wear with these?" Delilah asked holding up a pair of dark blue jeans.

Ruby looked over her friend. Her shoulder length black hair, streaked with deep purple and her chocolate brown eyes.

"Purple." She decided.

"Alright then, thanks." Said Delilah going through her wardrobe looking for a purple top.

Ruby turned back to her own clothing dilemma. Black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, not her favourite but still nice, and a jade green top. But what shoes? Shoes were very important.

"Wear the black peep-toe ones." Delilah said as if reading her mind.

"Thanks."

"What're friends for?"

Marie' walked down the grand staircase to the Great Hall, followed by a band of very silly girls. Marie' rolled her eyes, she couldn't find Abbey and Wendy who scared the girls off so now she was stuck with them. Still the girls couldn't stop her enjoyment of the night, she was looking hot and her heels clicked satisfactorily on the stone floors.

"Move." She commanded one of the girls who got in her way as she tried to enter the hall. The girl scampered to the side with a very fake smile. _Idiots. _

"Hi, I'm Kara." Said the girl. Why was she talking to her?

"Yes. Why do I care?" Marie' asked her.

"Umm well I saw you at Hogsmeade with Ruby and Delilah, I'm their dorm-mate." Kara said very fast.

_Oh this moron. I remember Ruby and Delilah complaining about her. Quick must make an excuse to ditch her._

"Yes I know." She said in a rude tone. "I 'ave to go. Boys to impress you know. I'm sure you 'ave to go do za same sort of thing." Marie' gave Kara a entirely fake smile then walked off. _Must get away, must get away._

Walking into the Great Hall Marie' stopped. It looked every bit as amazing as Beaubaxtons – and more. Bats flew around the ceiling causing some girls to squeal – which provided amusement – jack-o-lanterns floated in the air illuminating the Hall.

"Wow." She heard herself saw.

"It's something isn't it?" Said Nate coming up behind her.

"Yes eet iz." She agreed.

Looking down at the tables she noticed the long house tables were gone replaced by many large circular tables that would seat around twelve. At one of these tables she noticed Ruby and Delilah sitting with the Gryffindor boys. The girls waved her over.

"You want to come sit with us?" Nate asked her.

"Why not? You are much better company zhen most."

"Thanks." Nate said in a dry tone that made Marie' laugh.

"I didn't mean to be offensive. Come on let us go eat, or we will never get to za party!"

Nate grinned and the pair of them went too sit down at the table.

Ruby sat at one of the round tables with Delilah. James, Freddy, Chase and Louis were already sitting around the table. They were only waiting for Nate.

"Where is he?" James demanded looking at Delilah.

"I don't know James, we aren't like Luce and Dan. We can't just close our eyes and know where each other are!" She said indignantly.

"He's right there." Ruby pointed and they all turned around to look.

"Where?" Freddy demanded.

"Over there, talking to Marie'."

Marie' looked over at Ruby and smiled. Ruby noticed that Abbey and Wendy were nowhere in sight, with a grin she waved her friend over. Marie' talked to Nate for another moment and the two of them came over.

"Iz eet fine if I am sitting with you?" Marie' asked them.

"Sit down Marie', you're the only one who knows who it is Ruby likes after all." Delilah said.

"What Ruby likes someone?" Said Chase suddenly alert.

" I don't like anybody!" Ruby said in an exasperated voice.

"Ah you break my heart fair Lady. Denying our love." Said Freddy in mock hurt.

"Yeah right Freddy you and me will be a couple when Louis gets married."

That particular comment caused Louis to choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Me? Married? My ass!" He exclaimed.

Freddy got on his knees and pretended to beg.

"Please my friend, marry so that I may be with my beloved Ruby,"

Louis snorted.

"Alright but you can never ever shag Celeste if I do."

Freddy stepped back.

"Oh fine! I give up. I'm sorry my Ruby but I must replace you in my heart with dear Celeste'."

"'Ow did we get to zhis conversation?" Marie' asked in amusement.

"We were discussing whether or not Ruby liked someone." James supplied.

"Come one give us a hint!" Begged Delilah. Ruby shook her head frantically but Marie' just smiled.

"A 'int. Well zhen 'ow about I say zhey are sitting at zis table." Marie' said with a grin.

Delilah instantly looked at Ruby who just raised her eyebrows, trying not too look at any of the boys.

"Who?" Delilah demanded.

"Not now Lilah. When I've been here – two months, then I'll tell you."

"So tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ruby asked perplexed.

"Ruby tomorrow iz the first of November. Two months we will 'ave been 'ere." Marie' explained.

"I hadn't realised that. It sort of feels like I've been here forever." Ruby said in surprise.

"I know. Eet does feels like I began 'ere in first year and 'ave been knowing you all for a long time." Marie' agreed.

At that moment Professor McGonagall stood up and all chatter stopped.

"I hope that all of the exchange students have settled in well, particularly those of you that will be remaining after the duration of the year. Well that is about all the needed to be said. Enjoy the feast!" She said and then menus appeared on all of the tables.

"What do we do?" She asked Delilah.

"Wow they brought out the menus. Fun. Oh you just say what you want and it appears." Delilah said looking delighted.

Ruby looked down at her menu thoughtfully.

"Lamb chops with chips." She said aloud.

"What -?" Delilah asked looking curious.

Ruby grinned at her.

"They obviously decided to include some foreign foods. Although I thought everyone would eat lamb chops and chips."

Delilah looked over at Marie's plate, which had a spicy looking chicken dish on it.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Chicken a la Diable" Marie' answered.

"Oh because that explains it." Said Nate in a dry voice.

"Its nice." Said James "Spicy though."

"You've tried it?" Delilah demanded of her cousin.

"Yeah. Fleur's a top cook; she makes it every now and then. Haven't you had it?" James said.

"No." Said Delilah.

"Ask her to make it for you." Louis suggested. "Mum loves Chicken a la Diable."

Delilah looked at Marie's plate again before saying.

"Chicken a la Diable". It appeared on her plate.

Chase looked up from eating and moaned.

"Chicken a la Diable? Well it can't be better than Fleur's at least."

"Who is Fleur?" Ruby asked Marie'.

"I think she's Louis' mum. Dominique has mentioned her a few times too."

"Who is Dominique?"

"Louis' little sister."

"TO THE MOON!" Freddy suddenly yelled causing the whole hall to go quiet and look at him. Instead of being embarrassed Freddy jumped up and ran across the Hall, just as he reached the door he yelled " THE MOON IS BEHIND A SUIT OF ARMOUR!" The turned dramatically and left.

The entire Hall burst out in laughing applause. Ruby was pleased to see the teachers were looking _very _confused. They didn't know that "To the moon" was Freddy code for "to the party". Everyone else had guessed but the teachers didn't know about the room behind the suit of armour.

"Well he got one thing right. It is time to get ready for lift off." Said Delilah.

"Yes I must be going now." Marie' agreed.

"James?" James looked up to see Lily come into his dorm.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the party?" She asked him.

"Probably, are you going?" He asked her.

"No, it's a fourth years and above party, Luce told me she doesn't want to scar us with the drunken craziness."

"Then why are you looking so pretty?" He asked his little sister indicating the pretty gold dress she wore.

Lily giggled.

"You think so?"

"You always look pretty Lils. So where are you going? You know I have to look after you." James pressed.

"Dan let Luce put the ban on the party but he's throwing a party for third years and under. Me and Al are going to that."

"Oh alright."

"You really should go James, its ten past nine. Louis and the others have all gone."

"I know Lils, I will go sooner or later." He answered his sister.

Lily looked at him for a moment then asked.

"What's wrong James? You look a little sad."

"It's nothing big." He answered her evasively.

"It's a girl." Lily said instantly. "Ruby."

"How did you know?" He demanded sitting up. Had he been that obvious?

"I'm your sister James. I know you and I also know romance. Al has no idea. Nate might know, Louis might but Freddy and Chase tend to miss these things. If Nate knows then Lilah does but she wouldn't tell. Anyway I still don't see the problem." Lily summarised in a matter of fact tone.

"I think Ruby likes Louis."

"Oh." Was all Lily said.

"I _really _like Ruby and I'm not sure I want to see her snogging Louis. Which is what I imagine will happen at this party tonight. She likes him and I think Louis might even like her." James said, hearing the depressed tone as he said it.

"I don't think Louis likes her. He's still banging randoms and I haven't heard any outraged girls talking about you for nearly two weeks now. That's a long "fast" for you James." Lily said in a clinical tone.

"Lily! Your not supposed to know about any of that!" James exclaimed at his sister.

"It would be hard _not _too know. I hear the girls talk about it all the time. Move on." Lily said waving her hand at James.

James sighed shaking his head at his over-confident little sister.

"Just don't tell me what you do Lils."

"Ditto James. Are you going to go to the party? I think you should, if Louis and Ruby _do _snog then at least you'd know." She asked gently.

"I'd better go. It'd be noticed if I didn't. Thanks Lils."

"That's fine James, you'd better punch out any guy that breaks my heart though."

"Or worse." James agreed.

"Alright then." Said Lily then with a smile left for her party.

_Well I'd better go._ James thought and went over to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy, which was perfect but his face was slightly pale. _Nothing I can do about that_. He thought. Looking down at his clothes he decided to go as he was. Jeans and a t-shirt fit any occasion – weddings included.

The common room was deserted; he was the last one to leave for the party. James was tempted to stay where he was and ignore the problem that Ruby posed for him but he was a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's were brave – even to the point of idiocy they were brave.

Pulling out the map James navigated the corridors. Nine was curfew that was why most people would have left earlier. Not many teachers were about he noted, most of them were in the staff room having their own celebration. This made the trip quite easy; James didn't meet with any trouble on his way to the suit of armour on the fifth floor.

"I solemnly swear that I am here to party." James said tapping the suit of armour. James looked down at the map grinning. The map had inspired the phrase for the suit of armour room. The suit of armour saluted James moved to the side bending down and pulled on a metal ring. The metal ring pulled a section of the wall away revealing a staircase.

James made his way down the staircase waving his wand and saying "Party on" to close the entrance.

The party was in full swing when James arrived and he could immediately see that somehow people had managed to get hold of alcohol and it was being provided to _everyone_. Normally it was reserved for one-year level but the start of term party was special. Everyone could help himself or herself. James grinned and went to join his friends.

"Where were you mate?" Nate asked him as he approached.

"Talking to Lils." He answered casually and Nate nodded.

"Where is Ruby?" He asked in that casual tone.

"She's with Marie', Lilah and some Ravenclaw girls over there!" Freddy shouted pointing across the room. James nodded feeling slightly relieved.

"Louis?"

"Snogging some girl." Nate answered.

After that the party became a hazy intoxicated blur, of dancing, laughing and drinking more than was good for him. James enjoyed the relaxing effect of the alcohol and felt like himself for the first time in days. James the player, unbeatable, untameable. It might not be exactly apt but that was how he felt again. Well that was until he saw them.

"James! We need something else to drink!" Freddy yelled. When drunk Freddy always yelled.

"Wooow!" Shouted Chase who had had by far the most alcohol and couldn't really speak.

"Right!" James yelled back because it was the thing to do and the three of them staggered off. James couldn't really remember where Nate and Louis had gone, they'd been there one minute and been gone the next.

The cooler with the drinks in it was surrounded by a bunch of fifth year girls, one of them being Marie'.

"James!" She yelled at him giggling, her accent thicker than he had ever heard it.

"Ow arrre you? Zzis iz rreally fun no?"

"Yeah!" He yelled at her because he was to intoxicated to understand her overbearing accent.

Then he leaned down to pick up another bottle of something or other.

"Hey! James! Look!" Freddy yelled pointing. James turned around to see Louis and Ruby.

To see Louis and Ruby running they're hands all over each other, lips locked as they stumbled up the stairs to leave the room and back into the ordinary classroom.

James dropped the bottle.

"What are they doing?" He shouted at his friends.

"A better question is what are they about to do!" Said Chase in a overly loud voice.

"Shag!" A whole bunch of people yelled out of sync.

Marie' gave them a weird look.

"Zhhatzz nott rrrrighttee." She said but no one was sober enough to understand her alcohol-enhanced accent.

"Guess we know who she likes!" Yelled Freddy laughing.

"I guess so." Said James in a normal tone of voice. He didn't feel so good anymore. His ears were still buzzing but he didn't have the usual rush of happiness. It had stopped suddenly at the sight of Louis and Ruby disappearing up stairs, hand in hand, snogging each other for all they were worth.

"I don't feel so good." He said to the general group.

"If you're going to chuck get out!" Yelled Dan across the room that was the only rule at this party.

"Okay! I'm going!" James yelled back, relieved for an excuse to leave.

"Do that!" Dan yelled waving.

James walked normally up the stairs, for some reason he could think _almost _straight, there was a slight amount of dizzying sickness still but for the most part he could function properly. He even remembered to use the map as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Almost against his will James' eyes sought out Ruby and Louis.

They were in an unoccupied classroom, James could see a teacher approaching and he could have warned Louis with their necklaces but he decided not too. Louis would probably ignore the warning anyway and James didn't feel like warning his cousin. Louis could deal with his own screw up.

As James fell into bed he remembered Ruby and Louis lips locked together the image burned into his brain.

_Guess I was right._ He thought.


	6. More Problems Than Just A Hangover

_**Chapter Six – More Problems Than Just a Hangover**_

Louis woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a head full of hazy half-remembered memories. Trying hard not to move he thought back and images came all in a rush. Snogging Stephanie, talking to Marie' and Antonito in French, drinking, snogging Stephanie, drinking, laughing with Nate, James, Freddy and Chase, drinking, snogging Rosalie, talking to Ruby, snogging Ruby, drink – wait _snogging Ruby? _ Louis sat up and looked around his dorm. The other boys were all asleep all of them except James who was already gone. _Except James_. Louis moaned.

Where was James? Would he even talk to him now? Louis had _known, _James hadn't told him but he'd _known_. What had he done? Louis moaned again dragging himself out of bed. And Ruby. Did she think they were a couple? Did she think there was something more than drunken snogging in last night? Louis frowned another memory rose to the surface, snogging Ruby and then his top coming off and her – Louis squeezed his eyes shut in horror. He had shagged Ruby.

Ignoring his pounding head Louis got up. He had ruined everything. Ruby probably thought they were dating and he'd have to break her heart. James probably thought he was a traitor and he'd have to regain his trust. And James who watched Ruby every waking moment almost absently searching her out and watching her while he was thinking would never get the courage to ask her out now.

Freddy and Chase were snoring loudly as Louis left; Nate hadn't even moved so much as an inch.

The common room was completely empty, except for a few third years – including his cousins Rose and Al.

"Big night?" Al asked  
>"Yeah. Did you see James come out?"<p>

Rose shook her head but Scorpius who James hadn't even noticed spoke up.

"Yes. I saw him as I was coming up here. He went towards the lake but I should warn you – he didn't really look like someone who wanted to talk."

Louis blinked, Scorpius' warning striking a chord. He had done enough damage already; James had no idea that he knew how James felt about Ruby. He should leave it, explain to Ruby he wasn't out for a relationship and do his best to match make.

"Yeah, your probably right. I'm going to go back to bed." Louis agreed waved at them and went back up stairs, thoughts still raging.

On his way to the stairs he met Ruby. _Now, tell her now or else she'll only become more attached._

Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked nervous and worried.

"Ruby?" Louis asked already nervous.

"Oh! Louis. Look Louis –" She began but Louis cut her off.

"Ruby we have to talk about last night. I'm sorry but I don't go for girls permanently. For me last night was last night and even the memory is awkward. Not even that will happen again." Louis blurted out in a rush.

Ruby sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was worried you might think we were a couple and I really think of us as friends. I'm just not interested in you romantically – I'm glad we're on the same page because as a friend I like you a lot."

Louis frowned for a moment.

"That's good, but that leaves an unanswered question. Who _was_ Marie' talking about at the feast? Who _do _you like?" Louis asked, intensely curious.

Ruby blushed as crimson as her hair.

"J – no one."

"J-no one? Is that code for Freddy? Or is it you stopping yourself from saying

J-ames?" Louis pressed.

"_She told you!" _Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Who?"

"Marie'! When she was drunk!"

Louis laughed.

"Don't stress about Marie' drunk. She can't say anything anyone understands. She speaks a mix of French, English and Latin when she's drunk and it's pretty much impossible to understand her." Louis explained.

"Latin?" Ruby said her eyebrows going up.

"Yeah she and her brother both learnt to speak fluently in Latin so they could have a secret language. All their letters are in Latin, it's infuriating because a few things like "lumo" are familiar but everything else is completely confusing."

"So Marie' didn't tell you?" Ruby demanded

"No."

"And I know I'm not being obvious or Lilah would know."

"Well I guess so." Louis conceded.

"Which means you had another reason for guessing it to be J- you know."

"James is the only person whose name starts with "J" that was sitting at that table. Obvious much?" Louis said, knowing he shouldn't mess around with their relationship any more and tell her.

"Oh." Was all she said and Louis knew she was hoping he would tell her James liked her back, but he couldn't do that. James hadn't told him, he could still be wrong. No matter _how _unlikely.

"So we're cool?" Louis asked, checking.

"No romance whatsoever." Ruby replied with a grin.

"Well then, I guess that makes us best friends."

"I guess it does." Ruby agreed with a smile.

"Which means I can go back to bed."

"Lazy."

"It's quite possible – oh and Ruby?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Keep your eyes open. You might see something you like."

James was depressed. Life at the moment simply hated him. Show him the perfect girl. A girl as pretty and prettier than Victorie', funnier than Delilah, a better flier than Dominique, as smart as Rose, with as much fire as Roxy and top it off by making her secretly as sweet as his own sister Lily. Then give her to his cousin. Someone he couldn't take her from, give her to one of the few people that meant afterward he could not go and ask her out. She would have the _ex-factor _and therefore become off-limits.

Yet a part of James felt like ignoring Louis' claim, marching back up to the castle and asking her out. It was against every unspoken rule that had always been in place between him and his mates and it was such a tempting option, but James knew he wouldn't do it. He would just stand around silently, never letting Louis know. An image of standing beside Louis as he married Ruby came to James and he blinked his eyes furiously trying to dispel it. He didn't think he could stand that. _If they get that serious I'll get over her. I have too. _He told himself firmly. He would not think of her that way if she was Louis' girlfriend – it would pass, these things always did. Or so he hoped.

"Ruby is with Louis now! Imagine that!" Marie' heard as she walked to breakfast, Marie' fought the urge to hex the little gossip. Something harsh that would make her face swell up would be wonderful.

Marie' was in very bad humour. Her hangover was extreme, her head ached so much it felt like it was about to split in two, her senses had returned in full strength and that only made things worse. Every sound was ridiculously loud now that her ears weren't muffled by the buzz of alcohol, altogether she felt like absolute shit.

"Move!" She commanded a little first year in a demanding tone. Normally Marie' was fairly civil to the first years, she had a soft spot for children but today all she wanted to do was hit someone – fairly hard.

The whispers about Louis and Ruby followed Marie' all the way to the Great Hall. It was extremely irritating, as it was not true. Then an odd thought struck Marie'. What if Ruby was going out with Louis in an attempt to make James jealous? That would be very bad. It never worked well and usually ended up with at best one heart-broken person but usually three. _Tell her! _Marie's conscious screamed at her but Marie' pushed it aside. That is one thing it was _not _good to do. Mess with other people's relationships; it had such unpredictable effects and the only time it would ever work was patching up a break-up. No Marie' couldn't do anything, not unless James and Ruby broke up – she was pretty good at getting people back together.

"What's up with you?" Asked Abbey as Marie' sat down.

"'Angover." Muttered Marie' scowling.

"Ah." Said Abbey who didn't drink.

"Where's Wendy?" She asked.

"In bed. 'Er 'angover iz worse zhan mine." Marie' replied shortly.

Abbey sighed disconsolately.

"I'm going to go find someone who remained sober last night – see you sometime in the afternoon when you've gotten over your hangover." Abbey got up waved at her and left the hall. Marie' didn't care all that much, being alone was desirable right now.

"Oh my God! Marie' have you heard about Ruby and Louis?" A high-pitched female voice said behind her. It was that idiot girl Kara. Marie' stood up, turning around to face the girl. It was perfect, she was a head taller than the girl and everyone was watching without a teacher in sight.

"'Aven't I made eet clear you are not to be talking to me?" Marie' demanded to the girl.

"W-what?" Kara spluttered. Marie' knew that Kara considered herself to be popular, everyone else considered her to be a menace.

"You are not to talk to me. I find you annoying, please go away now." Marie' said talking painfully slow to erase the mark of her accent.

"Look you may be all that at Beaubaxtons but here, your not." Said Kara finishing rather lamely.

"No you are mistaken. I _am_ all zhat, eet iz clear by za way people are backing away from you. My dislike of you spreads. Go away and stop gossiping, no one listens to you anyway." Marie' turned away from the girl and walked out of the hall without any breakfast.

Suddenly she felt a lot better.

Ruby sat alone in an out of the way corridor. She needed a little time to think. It was becoming an unavoidable fact.

She liked James. She hadn't wanted too, but she did. She _really _liked James. Looking out a window onto the frosty grounds Ruby sighed slightly. It wasn't a sensible crush. Jeremy had been an easy person to like, he wasn't overly devoted but he didn't look to other girls. He stayed with Ruby in an undemanding sort of relationship. It had been easy and being with James, just _liking _James wouldn't be easy.

He was a player; half the girls in the school were in love with him. He was the Quiddich hero with full expectation of being Captain next year. James was gorgeous as well, his Dad was one of the most famous wizards in history, and his Mum had captained the Hollyhead Harpies. And then there was Ruby.

She was only remarkable because she was the only Australian exchange student, but there were a dozen exchange students – most of them girls. Ruby knew she didn't have a chance, but she really wished she did.

"Ruby?" Ruby turned her head to see Louis.

"Louis!" She said in surprise.

"Are you okay you look sort of – well you look sort of sad." Louis looked a little worried.

"It's nothing much, homesick I guess, it'll pass." She lied.

"It's James isn't it?" Somehow Louis saw straight to the heart of the problem.

"No." She lied again, but her voice didn't sound very certain, it sounded more like a question.

"I see. Why are you upset about James?" Louis asked.

Ruby didn't even attempt to lie again; Louis could read her too well.

"It's never going to happen that's all." She said.

"Why?"

"Louis he has about a million girls all clamouring to be with him, even just to fuck him. It's a stupid sort of crush, why couldn't I like Freddy or Chase? If I liked either of them then at least I wouldn't be hit by constant jealousy and I'm pretty sure we could date for a while, till I got over it."

"It isn't Freddy or Chase because it would be too simple. Besides it wouldn't be sensible to be in love with Freddy." Louis told her with a strangely gentle sort of smile.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You wouldn't know because you probably haven't met her but there's this girl – Charlotte Finnigan. She's a year younger than us. Harry, Ron shared their dorm with her Dad. Anyway Freddy has had this crush on her since we were five. I swear he needs to suck it up and ask her out." Louis shook his head grinning.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea." Ruby disagreed.

"What, why not?" Louis asked looking at her like she was insane.

"Because she's a fourth year – those relationships never really last, any little thing would make her break up with him. Freddy should date some other girls until they're both older. Like seventh year and sixth – if he likes her that much then he won't be able to deal with a break-up easily. Mainly it's the age difference – at school he'll have to be careful about it." Ruby explained.

"Age doesn't really matter all that much you know." Louis said.

"I think it does." Ruby argued.

"Alright then, prove it."

"Can you prove it doesn't matter?" Ruby demanded.

"Yes. Let me tell you a story. Have you ever heard of Sirius Black?" Louis asked.

"Yes. He was Harry Potter's godfather or something oh and he was in the Order of the Phoenix." Ruby said reciting from her "Rise and fall of the Dark Arts" textbook.

"Yes he is." Louis agreed.

"Hold it, I thought he died?" Ruby said frowning at the memory.

"Well technically I guess. At the Ministry of Magic – when Voldemort's return was first discovered by the wider wizarding world – Sirius Black was hexed and he fell into an archway. The arch was a study of death and the body disappeared." Louis began to explain.

Ruby listened carefully, because this was obviously a story few people were told.

"Now a little known fact – carefully covered up by Harry – is that James Potter, the first, had a sister. Her name was Elizabeth and she was engaged to Sirius Black. Sirius and Elizabeth had a daughter just younger than Harry. Her name was Andrea but everyone calls her Andee."

"Hold on isn't that Lilah and Nate's mum?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly. Sirius is their grandfather." Louis agreed nodding.

"Go on." Ruby urged.

"Well Elizabeth didn't die, she raised Andee, edited her memory and sent her to Hogwarts. Because Elizabeth protected Harry, living three houses away his whole life. He never knew until after he defeated Voldemort."

"Why did she edit Andee's memory?" Ruby asked.

"So no one would know she was still alive." Louis explained.

"Anyway Andee was at Hogwarts and Elizabeth had taken the Tisonus charm with Lily focused on Harry. Very illegal, very dangerous, very potent, so basically Elizabeth was – is _really _powerful and fairly well explosive would be a good word. So Elizabeth went a little crazy after Sirius died – or that's how she always described it and naturally she broke into the Ministry to get to the arch. Well she did some weird magic, nearly died and "poof" Sirius is back."

Ruby fought back tears.

"That's so sweet."

"What is?" Louis asked seeming perplexed.

"She attempted the impossible at the risk of her own life to save him. It's beautiful." Said Ruby, a few tears escaping.

"O-kay. Well then Sirius and Elizabeth were reunited and everything but that's about when they found out about the death of Albus Dumbledore."

"Something just occurred to me. Harry named Al after Dumbledore didn't he?" Ruby asked.

Louis nodded.

"Yes he did. So Harry was searching out horcruxes – you know what I mean right?" At Ruby's nod Louis continued.

"Andee was at Hogwarts fighting the Death Eaters so they helped fight and then at the battle of Hogwarts, wait no _after _yeah it was definitely after they all met up and explained everything to Andee and Harry."

Ruby nodded in amazement. Then frowned.

"Great story Louis. But how is this relevant to age not really mattering?"

Louis blinked.

"Oh. Right. Well Elizabeth and Sirius started dating after he had graduated – Elizabeth was in her fifth year."

Ruby felt her eyes widen.

"Whoa."

Louis nodded.

"And would you believe they were together for more than _twenty years _before they got married? Crazy isn't it?" Louis told her, seeming amazed himself.

"You have an amazing family." Ruby said in awe.

Louis grinned.

"Wait till you meet them – but be warned you'll get adopted into our mismatched family circle and Mamman will _never _let you escape."

"Mamman?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh its French for Mum." Said Louis looking a little embarrassed.

"Cute."

"Get stuffed Ruby."

"Bite me."

"You sound like Lily."

"What?"

Louis eyes widened for a minute as if he'd realised something.

"Lily got that phrase from our "Aunt" Andee. Andee got that phrase from her mum Elizabeth. All three of them are Potter girls." His grin turned sly.

"It must be a sign."

"LOUIS!" She yelled at him.

Louis grinned and darted out of the range of Ruby's foot, which had slid out to kick him.

"Catch me if you can!" Louis began to run down the nearby stairs. Ruby sprinted after him.

The next day at breakfast life in the castle returned too normal, hangovers were all forgotten but the gossip from the two parties remained.

"Morning all!" Said James in a tone that was clearly meant to be cheerful but failed miserably.

Nate's head shot up and he stared at his cousin.

"James wha-" Nate began but Louis nudged him before James could notice.

Nate turned to look at Louis and mouthed 'what?'

'Ruby' Louis mouthed back.

"Oh." Nate said out loud.

"What?" Asked Chase turning around.

"I wasn't talking to you." Nate replied.

"BE LIKE THAT!" Yelled Chase half the hall turning to stare at him curiously.

"I WILL!" Nate yelled back standing up.

"HOW DARE YOU NATE!" Chase shot back, hiding his grin.

"I DARE ALRIGHT! IN FACT I _BEAT _YOUR DARE!" Nate retaliated.

"That made absolutely no sense." Chase muttered to Nate before saying.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS!" Chase said and marched out of the hall.

Louis didn't pay much attention to this; Chase and Nate were fighting for the amusement of the gossips. The five of them were used to being in the focus of the school and knew that people would make up vicious rumours if the gossip reserves weren't topped up regularly. Louis was busy watching James.

Normally James would leap up in this situation and take a "side" making the fight more realistic, today he didn't even watch the pair in amusement. He just stared into his plate looking depressed. Louis had never seen James like this and he had known him all his life. _What have I done? _He thought to himself in horror. James didn't seem to care about what was happening around him, or anything at all really. He looked like a man who was suffering so much all else had creased to matter.

"James –" Louis began but James got up suddenly.

"I've got to go." He said.

"Who am I going to go to Divination with?" Louis asked in their usual joking tone.

"How about Ruby?" James suggested in a hopeless attempt at a light tone.

"Nah man we're –" Louis began trying to explain but James just smiled in a sick sort of way nodding.

"Taking it slow?" He suggested. "Look Louis, I really have to go." And James rushed away, leaving Louis feeling sick.

James didn't even want to talk to him.

Looking at his plate Louis saw that James' food was untouched. Was James even eating? Louis looked at Nate with a panicked expression. But Nate just shrugged as if too say, he'll be over her soon. But that wasn't the reply Louis wanted.

_That party caused more problems than it was worth._


	7. Confessions

_**Chapter Seven – Confessions**_

James walked quickly out of the hall. Practically ran away from his cousin. He felt sick, even talking to Louis was impossible. He _had _to hold back the anger and even hatred he felt toward Louis, but whenever he looked at Louis he just wanted to punch him.

Outside he breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't punched _or _jinxed Louis. _Not yet anyway. _Commented an angry, snide voice in the back of his head. _But you will, it's the only thing stopping you and Ruby from becoming reality. Louis is the only thing in your way. _James tried to ignore the voice as best he could.

James was off-balance with this new voice. He was used too having his whole body and mind in things, everything behind one opinion – now he had two opinions. It was –disconcerting. James was worrying about this change in himself when the old familiar part of him thought _Quiddich practice! _The thought prompted by the sight of his Captain Mitchell Goldstein.

"Fuck!" He swore loudly and Mitchell turned around with a grin.

"Just remembered didn't you?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry – I've got lots on my mind and I completely forgot!" James exclaimed angry at himself for getting so worked up about Ruby and Louis. They wouldn't win the Cup if he forgot too often. _Besides a Quiddich Hero impresses everyone. _Added that snide voice.

"It's fine mate but I _do _need you to come to every practice from now on. Avoid detention and the like we just _need _to practice. Ravenclaw's team has if anything improved from last year and we just couldn't beat them in that last match." Mitchell said and James for the first time in days was distracted from Ruby.

"Who replaced Quince as Captain?"

"Jess put in a word with Professor Flitwick – we thought he might chose the most academic because he has no real idea about Quiddich you remember – and unfortunately he chose Kimberly Williams. Well unfortunately for us." Mitchell answered seriously.

"How about their seeker? Who replaced Matt?"

"Matt Damon? Well I was sad to see him go – he was their _only _weak point. The seeker's identity is at this point _completely _secret. Not even the Ravenclaw's know."

James swore.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Mitchell sighed.

"There's not much we can do. I have a few trusted people listening in on the Ravenclaw's but so far all we've heard is that Abbey Westward – you remember her right? Their Keeper, anyway we've all seen her play seeker and she did a spectacular job I must say that Josh Anders was pretty fantastic, even if he was a Slytherin and she beat him. Well my sister overheard her saying that the new seeker is far, far better. Which is a depressing thought."

James sighed in frustration.

"Well Ravenclaw will play Hufflepuff and then we'll know who it is." He said in a consoling way to Mitchell who looked irate.

"Anyway we _have _to beat Slytherin. This time it's personal, well more personal than normal." Mitchell said fiercely.

"Why?" James asked, perplexed.

"That ass that duped Roxy is heading their team." Mitchell explained.

James looked at his Captain for a moment and realised something that made him laugh.

"What?" Mitchell demanded. James however couldn't stop laughing. Mitchell and Roxy? It seemed impossible the way they fought but -. He laughed harder.

"WHAT?" Demanded Mitchell looking furious. Getting himself under control James managed to answer.

"Oh, nothing. You just reminded me of someone." He said between snorts of laughter.

"Who?" Mitchell asked suspiciously but James wasn't about to tell him and spoil the surprise. Because Mitchell's look when he spoke of Roxy reminded James of the expression on Teddy Lupin's face when he spoke about his cousin Victorie'. Teddy had proposed to Victorie' not too long ago.

"Well if your going to be an ass about it I'll leave you." Said Mitchell in disgust walking off, leaving James chortling.

"-Anyway we both decided afterwards we're not interested in taking things further –or a repeat performance." Ruby concluded.

"Good. I was worried you'd broken your own heart there." Said Abbey floating about an inch of her bed as she sucked one of Honeydukes famous sherbet balls.

They were in the fifth year Ravenclaw girl's dorm. Ruby was more and more frequently avoiding her own. Clare's rule mania had died quickly but she was becoming more and more Kara-ish as Ruby got to know her and Ruby already knew she did _not _like Kara.

"Share!" Demanded Delilah poking Abbey in the ribs with her wand and reluctantly Abbey offered them all a sherbet ball, which Ruby accepted enthusiastically.

"I love zhese!" Marie' exclaimed in delight as she began to hover above the ground.

"They're pretty fun." Wendy agreed floating about lazily. "But back to Louis. So he's still available for a good old shag?" The question was directed at Ruby.

"And always will be I imagine." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Alright then, so who _is _this wonderful crush of yours?" Delilah asked demandingly.

"We _are _your friends Ruby." Abbey wheedled.

Ruby looked to Marie', an unspoken question in her eyes.

"Zhey can be trusted." Marie' assured her.

Abbey nodded grinning at Delilah.

"Whatever happens in here _stays_ in here." She said.

Wendy's expression became suddenly sly.

"Abbey likes Reid!" She said loud enough for them all to hear.

A thud in Marie's direction announced that she'd either spat out or swallowed her sherbet ball in shock.

"I KNEW IT! I WAS SO RIGHT AND YOU WERE LIKE, NO MARIE' I AM NOT LIKING HIM! ZHAT WAS A LIE! LIAR!" Marie' burst out.

"We all have our little flaws." Abbey said, her face scarlet.

"Your turn Marie'. Who does Ruby like?" Delilah pressed and Ruby sighed.

"Tell them." She told her friend.

Marie's expression was ecstatic.

"James! She is liking James!"

It was Delilah's turn to swallow her sherbet ball and fall with a thump. Picking herself up off the floor she just goggled at Ruby.

"No way! I thought it was Nate! That's good because Nate likes –" Delilah broke off suddenly. "Well anyway, I reckon you have a chance!" Delilah said encouragingly.

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I already had a inkling that James liked you but –" She began only to be interrupted by Abbey.

"_Inkling_? Did you just use the word _inkling?_" She demanded.

"Ye-s." Wendy said cautiously and Abbey burst out laughing, soon joined by everyone else.

"Alright Abbey! Bring it on!" Wendy yelled throwing a pillow at Abbey. After that conversation gave way to a loud and messy pillow fight.

"James Potter please pay attention!" Professor Quince demanded in an irritated tone. "Unless you are already able to do the set piece of course – well go on then."

Professor Quince was a very good teacher but very demanding also. He was apparently Professor McGonagall's cousin – but that was just a rumour.

"Yes Professor." Said James in a false act of submission. He already knew this spell because Professor McGonagall was a family friend and his mother had made him do extra Transfiguration classes along with Roxy, Olivia and Chase– he was that good.

Waving his wand in the appropriate way James successfully turned the wooden block in front of him into a fox.

Chase grinned at him from behind Professor Quince and waved his own wand turning the fox into a chicken.

Nate frowned for a moment in concentration then brought his own wand out giving it a wave.

"Hello Professor Quince!" Announced the chicken in a squeaky voice. The entire class burst out in snorts of laughter, even Quince smiled.

Behind him Chase signalled James and James nodded. It was time to execute the plan

Waving their wands in synchronisation the chicken turned into Professor Quince.

"What's up dog?" Asked wood-fox-chicken Quince of real Quince making the class erupt in uncontained laughter.

"Why I do believe the roof is up." Real Quince informed wood-fox-chicken Quince and then with a smile he waved his wand and the transfigured Quince turned back into a block of wood.

"Your point is taken Mr Potter. For showing excellence in my subject both you and Mr Archibald may each have five points. And Mr Thomas as well I suppose, even if it was Charms." He said smiling.

"Now returning to the lesson –"

James tuned out again. Looking at Chase he grinned but Chase didn't have the opportunity to chat with him about their little piece of magic because Nate and Freddy made him help them with the task at hand.

Down the other end of the table Ruby and Lilah were laughing together about the prank and not going too badly with their blocks of wood. Which meant James was left to talk to Louis.

"James." Louis voice was serious enough that James looked up in curiosity.

"James you've been avoiding me and I know why." Louis said his voice low.

James felt a pang of alarm. He knew? But how?

"You like Ruby and you're angry at me for shagging her. But – wait let me finish." Louis said because James had started to come up with a completely untrue protest.

"But you should know we are _not _seeing each other. Ruby is not interested in me and I am not interested in her. Go for your life."

James looked at Louis in surprise forgetting even to ask how he'd figured out James liked Ruby.

"You aren't?"

"Of course not. We were drunk, I'd say Ruby and I will be good friends but nothing more. Personally I'm not even inclined to shag her again – I mean she's pretty and all but it was awkward." Louis said with a rueful grin.

"Louis you just made my day." James told his cousin truthfully.

"I know." He said with a grin."

"You know?"

Louis snorted derisively.

"So does Nate, although I doubt Freddy or Chase have picked it up – they're bad at that – and Nate would have told Lilah. But don't worry she keeps any secret Nate tells her too so Ruby doesn't know."

James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then. Maybe I'll ask her out. Maybe."

"And then he said that _maybe _he'd ask her out! Isn't that daft?" Louis finished telling Marie' in rapid French as the pair of them walked down a corridor towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"It's stupid." Marie' agreed. It was much better to talk to Marie' in French because she responded so much more quickly – not having to translate her thoughts.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Louis asked. He knew Marie' well by now he didn't have to dance around the point.

"Lets organise something big. I'm thinking History of Magic class we get them alone. Professor Binn's is practically blind and deaf." Marie' said that familiar evil glint in her eyes.

"I like that idea." Louis said nodding

"I thought you might."

"Will you two stop that?" Demanded Freddy irritably – obviously in English.

"Oh shut up Freddy." Said Louis making the switch to English with no trouble.

Marie' shot him an envious look and Louis grinned.

"You'll get there, just practice." He said still in English.

"I suppose." Marie' agreed her accent hideous.

"Trust me you can't get any worse." Muttered Freddy so that Marie' had to smack him on the back of the head.

Professor Binn's had to be the _most _boring teacher ever to walk the earth – or float in his case. Ruby thought as she sat in History of Magic. That was fine though because it gave Ruby an excuse to stare at James –which she was doing more and more frequently lately. He had a gorgeous face and was nice to look at – besides when he noticed her looking he made many attempts to amuse her and James was pretty amusing in general.

Today she was sitting in between him and Marie' – the Gryffindor's had History of Magic with the Ravenclaw's. Beside James was Nate and beside Marie' was Louis. Ruby noticed that Louis and Marie' seemed to be having an intense discussion of whispers but she couldn't hear because of a strange buzzing sound in her ears.

"What's the buzzing?" She whispered to James in irritation.

James looked up startled and scowled.

"Muffillo." He answered looking angry.

"It's a spell so we can't hear their conversation."

Ruby frowned.

"Why?"

"Ask Louis. He cast it. Ass." James answered scowling at his cousin.

Suddenly Marie' stood up. Professor Binn's didn't even notice. The other Ravenclaw's looked up at her and grinned. With a wave of his wand Reid made the tables rearrange themselves.

"What –" James started to ask but Ruby shushed him.

Looking around she realised that she and James were completely isolated on their side of the room. Every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had seated themselves on the other side of the room. She shot Marie' a questioning look but she only grinned.

"What the hell?" James asked, he sounded nervous.

"They're being assholes." Ruby answered with a grin. "Let's ignore them for the rest of the day."

"So only talk to each other?"

Because Ruby was so close to him she could clearly see the excitement that filled his face and it elated her. His expression then made it clear he liked her.

"I guess so." Ruby agreed.

"We should make them _want _to talk to us." James suggested with a smirk that Ruby returned. It was no wonder she liked him, they had the same sense of humour.

The lesson moved at snail pace. Professor Binn's was being dead boring and everyone else was ignoring them. James was a great companion but Ruby had to watch what she said around him, she wasn't _that _sure he liked her.

The pair of them talked about the upcoming Quiddich match. Ruby sort of wanted to join the team but in the end she had decided not too ask about it, there weren't any placements at the moment and she wanted to watch the match first – to see if any of their players were replaceable.

"Ravenclaw's got a new secret player – we have no idea who it is and if they are brilliant or suck. Chances are they're brilliant. Which sucks." James was saying.

"What position do they play?" Ruby asked with interest.

"Seeker."

"You don't know who their seeker is?" She demanded horrified.

"No clue – all the information we have is that you know that girl Abbey right? Yeah well she's fantastic at keeping and seeking. _Really _good at both and apparently this guy –or girl is better. Which doesn't bode well." James said glumly.

"That is really shit."

"You're telling me." James agreed.

"Well at least we're bound to win against Slytherin in the upcoming match." Ruby said consolingly.

"How could you know that?" James demanded.

"Trust me. I've seen you play and them play. You'll win."

James turned and smiled right into Ruby's face.

"Thanks for the confidence vote Rubes."

James' face was so close to Ruby's she found it hard to breathe. She was looking directly into his eyes and she liked what she saw. His expression clearly said, "I want to snog you". Ruby was definitely okay with that.

James leaned in and Ruby felt a rush of excitement and nerves in her stomach region. His lips touched against her tentatively and James seemed about to draw back but Ruby wasn't having _that._ She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, her lips locked tightly on his.

Finally the pair of them drew away from each other for air – only to find the class applauding them.

James - normally one to take the best of being the centre of attention – didn't even look up. Instead he smiled at Ruby.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked her, not bothering to keep his voice down.

And of course Freddy had to make _some _sort of scene.

"No! Ruby my love! How could you?" He exclaimed falling to the floor, making the whole room laugh.

Ruby looked over at Freddy with an evil smirk.

"Explain Celeste and I'll explain James." She said tauntingly.

"She's got you there!" Chase laughed at his brother but Freddy seemed equally amused – Ruby had a feeling a war was in the making.

Turning back to James she smiled.

"I will James."

James' grin was infectious.

"You will?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked laughing.

"_I _can think of several reasons." Louis said loudly, causing more laughter.

"Shut up Louis." James growled.

"'Urry Up James! We 'ave been spending a fair bit of effort on zis relationship. Don't forget to _arrange za date!_" Marie' said impatiently.

James blinked and grinned a little sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. Right. Would next Hogsmeade weekend work?" James suggested.

"For sure James." Ruby agreed.

"Well finally I thought zhat would never happen!" Exclaimed Marie'.

And then Professor Binn's did something surprising.

"Alright everyone quiet please!" His droning voice protested and everyone fell silent. Satisfied he resumed his usual drone and the class went back to their previous conversations leaving James and Ruby to talk alone.

"That was unusual. Professor Binn's noticed something." James said in surprise.

"Well he's bound to notice _some _things – on important days like today."

James blinked in surprise.

"What holiday am I forgetting?" He asked in confusion.

Then Ruby said something, which even to her was odd. She didn't know why she said it. She didn't even think.

"Today's the turning point for the rest of your life." James just smiled and nodded. Ruby wasn't sure he had heard her and she was sort of glad. After all it had been a very weird thing to say.

"Rubes?" James began.

"Yes James. You should kiss me again." Ruby said in reply to the unspoken question.


	8. Realisations

_**Chapter Eight – Realisations**_

James stepped out of his dorm feeling excited. Today was his day, his day to show Ruby that he could stick with her and not fall prey to other girls charms. His day to show _everyone _he was able to keep a relationship. For once he had paid attention to what he wore – or rather he had gotten Lily to choose his outfit. She had chosen him a t-shirt and jeans, paired with a black leather jacket he hadn't known he had.

"It's Louis' but he never wears it so I stole it for you to wear." Lily informed him with a grin.

"You make me proud." He told his sister noting that it did in fact look pretty good.

"Good. So a few reminders before you go, buy her something from Honeydukes its really cute when guys do that, take her too that tea shop too and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as well knowing Ruby. _Stay with her all day! _Okay that's about it." With a flounce and an angelic smile Lily left the dorm, leaving James a little speechless. She was getting more like their Mum everyday.

Grinning James went downstairs to meet Ruby. The common room was empty, people already leaving for Hogsmeade and James noted with mild irritation they would have to walk today as their were no carriages set out, but a long walk with Ruby would be fine. He liked her personality as _well _as her body.

Ruby unlike many of James' dates didn't leave him waiting for long. She came down the stairs in tight jeans that clung to her great legs and a pretty emerald green top. To complete this picture of perfection she was wearing a leather jacket nearly identical to the one he had stolen from Louis.

"You look fantastic." He greeted her and Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, so do you." She looked him up and down appreciatively and James laughed. This was why he liked her, she wasn't afraid to appear "inappropriate".

"Shall we?" James asked, with his most Freddy-like bow, holding out his arm for her and Ruby giggled.

"We shall." She said in a very poor imitation of an English accent.

"Your accent is terrible." He commented as they set off.

"You try giving me an Aussie one, go on then." She shot back.

"You call yourselves Aussies?" James demanded in slight confusion

"I just did didn't I?" And James laughed.

Hogsmeade was packed with people as usual but James hardly noticed the bustle, he was only paying attention to one person – Ruby.

"Let's go into Honeydukes." She suggested shivering and James held the door open for her as they went inside, for some reason he felt like treating her like a princess, it was really odd considering he'd treated all his other girls as minor conveniences.

"Thanks James." Ruby said flashing him a smile as the two of them went into the sugary warmth of Honeydukes.

"I love this place." James commented to Ruby as the two of them moved through the packed shop.

"So do I! Especially the sherbet balls that make you float!" James made a mental note too get her some as an impromptu present. After all he _was _a charmer.

"Do you play Quiddich?" He asked her, a question he had been meaning to ask for a while.

"I do." Ruby replied eyes brightening at the mention of Quiddich "Chaser, I'm pretty good – well that's what I've been told anyway."

"Well you certainly can fly – that's for sure!" James said and Ruby smiled in return, she was doing that a lot today.

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say so."

"Wish you'd replace Devon, he was great last year but now he's study obsessed. Misses heaps of practices. Why don't you talk to Mitchell? Well after the game anyhow." James suggested.

"Why would he want me, besides it seems mean to replace this Devon –" Ruby began but James cut her off.

"He wanted to quit, he's only on the team to ensure a Gryffindor win. We've been looking for a new chaser all year. Go on, try out!" James urged her but Ruby just picked up a fudge tester and put it in her mouth instead of answering.

And promptly spat it out in shock.

"Peppermint? Peppermint fudge? I _hate _mint!" She exclaimed while James laughed.

"You hate mint? Who hates mint?" He teased.

"Me." Ruby answered looking unhappy. James would normally have laughed at the girl in question but this was _Ruby _and he knew exactly how to make her feel better, it was sort of odd how he just understood her expressions and body language.

James wrapped his arms around Ruby bringing her close to him.

"Poor thing. Why don't I get you some _real _fudge, say fudge flavour?" He suggested and Ruby turned around, keeping his arms around her and smiled.

"I'd like that." And James mentally thanked Lily for her advice. She was an angel – and she knew it too.

"Well let's go find some then." He said leading her off. "So will you join the Quiddich team?" He pressed her and Ruby shrugged.

"I'll try out if it means that much to you." She said.

"It does. He said instantly and again Ruby smiled.

"Would you mind giving me a little coaching? You're better than me and I _really _want Gryffindor to win." She asked.

"Of course! You only had to ask." Again he seemed unable to refuse her anything and that's when it hit him.

That's when James realised he had done a Teddy. Done a Sirius. He had gotten himself well and truly whipped.

"Hello? Earth to James?" Ruby was saying and James looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry, was I staring?"

"Just a bit, but that's okay. I stare at you fairly often too." She said with aplomb and James laughed handing her the fudge he had bought her.

"Its nice to know I'm not alone."

"Trust me. The attraction is mutual." Ruby assured him grabbing his hand with his own as they stepped into the cold air.

James' hand felt tingly all over, and he had the horribly embarrassing butterflies – _him, _butterflies over a girl! It had _never _happened and he had lots of experience. For a second he was distracted by the mental image of being in a broom cupboard with Ruby, oh that was appealing.

"Three broomsticks?" Ruby chattered. She really didn't cope with the cold.

"You bet!" He said and imprudently picked her up and carried her through the door while Ruby laughed at him yelling

"Put me down!"

Several people looked up as James carried Ruby into the pub and put her down on a bench.

"You're fucking adorable when your angry you know?" James commented to her as she laughingly told him off.

"Oh please Mr Potter spare us!" Came an all to familiar voice behind him and James turned in his seat to look up at Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, hi Professor." He said awkwardly.

"Watch your language Potter, or I'll tell your mother – not that _she _can reasonably tell you off for bad language _or _being disturbingly romantic. Your father and her were pathetic when they got together. At least one of you has more sense." She said indicating Ruby who flushed slightly.

"Were they really _that _bad?" James asked of his parents.

"Ask Sirius, or Elizabeth, they'll have much complaining to do on the matter." She informed him with a ghost of a smile.

"I'll bet." Said James remembering Sirius miming puking when Andee and Dean hugged during the summer.

Ruby was looking slightly shocked at the casual way James talked with their Headmistress but James knew her quite well, she was a frequent guest at his house.

"I trust you are settling in well Miss Jones?"

"Quite well thank you Professor."

"Well I will leave you and Mr Potter to your – amusements." The insinuation behind the tone made both Ruby and James both burst out laughing as the Professor walked away.

Later on after much time spent browsing shops James and Ruby decided to head back to school early. As they were walking home Ruby looked at James oddly.

"You know I've wanted to go out with you all term?" She asked him in what was obviously a shy tone for Ruby.

"Really? Man we could have been going out for months if I'd known _that." _He told her feeling faintly annoyed at the wasted time.

"Are you telling me you liked me as well?" Ruby demanded stopping so she could look at him with her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"Of course." He said taking a step towards her and taking her hands in his.

"What's not to like?"

James had seen Ruby look embarrassed but he had never seen her blush. And at his comment she did, and James found it only served to make her look even more beautiful.

"You are so beautiful." He said without realising it and Ruby's smile was dazzling.

"You think so?" Her voice was soft.

"Oh, I do." He assured her. They stood nose to nose now and James decided to take advantage of that. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips against hers, they warmed instantly.

Ruby wasn't shy about kissing, oh no, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her lips on his was the most amazing feeling, he never wanted to stop kissing her. James lifted her off her feet and cradled her in his arms as he sat down on a nearby rock. All the while Ruby's beautiful red lips were on his, teasing him and feeding some new need inside him. A need for her, a need to taste her, to know her, to touch her.

She ran her hands down his back, pulling her closer to him with a desperate need that matched his. He wanted to see all of her, touch all of her. James ran his hands down Ruby's back and wrapped them around her butt, meanwhile her hands were exploring his chest without the tiniest hint of hesitation.

James badly wanted to touch her further but resisted the urge. In this Ruby should be in charge, so he contented himself with the delicious feel of her lips on his and the feel of her hands touching him, moving lower and lower until they rested on the top of his pants. Reluctantly it seemed Ruby pulled away.

"Not here." She whispered to him, panting for breath. "Not now, I want _our _first time to matter. Because we matter – right?" The question was obviously important but James answered it truthfully anyway.

"We matter, so I'll wait."

"I don't want to wait either, but I've spent a lot of time not waiting. This time I want it to be the _perfect _moment." Her lips were so close to his and she stared straight into his eyes.

Suddenly James no longer cared that he was practically in love with this beautiful red headed girl that sat on his lap. For one reason only, her eyes told him that she loved him back. _I love her. I actually love her._

It was a good time to be Ruby. Christmas was coming and finally, finally. She was dating James. Even so studies were increasing in intensity and Ruby found that even though she was dating James a lot of their time was taken up studying side by side.

Ruby was writing an essay Professor Bryant had given them for Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was just writing the conclusion on the cures available to werewolves when James jumped up.

"Fuck! This is ridiculous! We've only just started going out and suddenly I can't spend time with you. No way!" James said in fury. Ruby smiled it was nice that he _wanted _to spend time together.

"I know James its crap, but this weekend is coming!" She said and felt a rush of excitement.

James looked at Ruby thoughtfully and then looked around the common room.

"I'll be right back." He assured Ruby and then went to talk to his brother. Freddy who had been watching James' outburst with heavy amusement suddenly grinned.

"Looks like James might need some fresh air – and _space_." He said exchanging a grin with his brother.

"Wha –" Ruby began to ask but James was back holding something under his arm.

"Come on." He said and half dragged her up into his dormitory.

"Come on Ruby!" James said excitedly as they opened the door.

Louis and Nate were sitting together books spread all over the floor when they walked in and the pair of them looked up.

"No." Said Louis shortly.

"Definitely not." Nate agreed.

"Find a broom cupboard or something." Louis suggested and the pair of them returned to their work ignoring Ruby and James.

"What are they talking about?" Ruby asked James.

"Oh they just don't want us snogging up here but I have something different planned. Check out this." James revealed what had been in his arms to be a cloak. With a grin he wrapped it around his body and his body – disappeared.

"No way!" Ruby exclaimed. James had an _invisibility cloak._

"Its not mine. It's Al's." James explained. "Dad gave me the Map and Al this. Pretty awesome hey?" He was grinning.

"What did Lily get?" Ruby asked curiously. "And what's the Map?"

James frowned for a moment in irritation.

"Mum gave Lily something and none of us, Dad, Al or me, have any clue what it was. Must have been awesome though. Lily said it was as good as the cloak or Map. Now the Map, well I'll show you later, first – get under the cloak."

Ruby did what James asked smiling. He was a very accommodating boyfriend looking after her and putting his arms around her when she least expected it. And that boy could _kiss. _Like anything, when he kissed Ruby he kissed her like there was no tomorrow and his kisses were so serious. Behind them Ruby could feel his want for her and hers matched it. James was amazing because he wasn't a relaxing relationship; he was new, exciting, fresh and constant, constant romance.

"Come on." He said ushering her down the staircase. The common room was easy enough to get through, the portrait hole the same.

And then they were blissfully alone in the corridors. Just Ruby and James.

"Cool huh?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Very." She whispered back.

"Come on, let's find a classroom and I'll show you the Map."

The charms classroom was empty and dark; it was also quite strange without little Professor Flitwick who always seemed to be present in here.

"I needed some time to be _with _you." James said by way of explanation and Ruby felt herself smile at him as she always did.

"That's okay. I'm not protesting. So did you want to show me the map of just snog?" She answered him with an evil little grin.

"How about we take a look at the map and use it to get ourselves to a more, picturesque, place to snog?" James suggested and Ruby grinned, he had the soul of a romantic.

"Alright then. Show me the map." She said. And James grinned pulling out a piece of old parchment.

He placed it on a table for what Ruby suspected was dramatic effect and pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said tapping the parchment with his wand and from his wand tip ink lines spread out over the parchment. Ruby watched in fascination and saw it was in fact a map. A map of Hogwarts.

"Wow." She breathed looking over all the secret passages it marked.

"I know. James Potter the first wrote it, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and – Peter Pettigrew. With Sirius and Dad's help I've added a few rooms to it. New ones, and ones the Marauders hadn't discovered in their time." He told her and then in astonishment she saw a figure labelled "Ruby Jones" beside one labelled "James Potter" in the charms classroom.

"Is that -?" She began and James grinned.

"Us." He confirmed and Ruby felt her eyes widen as she looked over the map searching out familiar names. She saw Freddy and Chase together in the common room. Nate and Louis still in their dorm but Lilah had joined them. Marie' was with some boy, Abbey and Wendy in _their _dorm.

"Whoa." Was all Ruby could think to say.

"That pretty much sums it up. Genius is another good one too. So where would you like to go?" He asked her and Ruby was struck with what to her was an amusing idea.

"Lets go snog on the Astronomy tower." She suggested to him with a _look._

"Creative." Was all he said before taking her hands in his. Ruby loved that about James, he always reached out to hold her hand.

Pulling Al's invisibility cloak over them both again James led her out into the hall and they made their way to the Astronomy tower, James occasionally consulting his miraculous map. Ruby remained silent, thinking, mostly about James.

Ruby now knew it was more than a serious infatuation. Her attachment to James got stronger and deeper every time they were together and her daydreams got more and more – explicit.

"Ruby?" James voice was worried and his eyes filled with anxiety. Ruby could tell with every movement he made James wasn't sure of her it was kind of sweet.

"I'm fine." She assured him, smiling into his face and causing James to stop, lean down and touch his lips against hers, just for a moment. Now Ruby _really _wanted to get to the Astronomy tower. So she could kiss him again. So they could be blissfully alone and get down to business.

Some part of her could no longer cope without some form of physical contact with James. And it was biased as to what kind of contact it wanted. Now that they were a couple Ruby actually _needed _James. She relied on him to look after her a little. To kiss her and make her feel beautiful.

_Finally _they reached the Astronomy tower.

"I thought I wouldn't make it." James said with a grin.

Ruby didn't bother to reply she just put her arms around him pointedly.

"Snog?" He asked with his gorgeous grin.

"Fucking kiss me James" She ordered him and he was happy to oblige, his lips coming down on hers instantly.

_Dear merlin, I think I love him. _

She thought as his lips moved down her neck, purposefully teasing her as only James could.


	9. Six Gold Hoops, One Gold Snitch

_**Chapter nine – Six gold hoops, one gold snitch**_

Ruby sat at dinner alone, smiling to herself as she remembered a night spent sneaking through the castle with James.

James was at Quiddich practice, looking up at the enchanted ceiling Ruby felt sorry for him, it was pouring rain outside and freezing cold. He would be completely exhausted when he got back – but perhaps not _too _exhausted, not if the opportunity to snog would come into it.

"The look on your face is revolting. Please remind me _never _to fall in love." Louis said as he sat down beside her and Ruby smacked him on the back of the head. All of the boys needed to be smacked on the head fairly often.

"Hey! Its true!" He protested rubbing the back of his head and Ruby laughed.

"No, you're just jealous."

"Jealous? No way! I would _not _want to snog James." Louis disagreed violently, making Ruby laugh harder.

Grumbling Louis let her laugh before saying

"Happy?" He asked, the pair of them hadn't had a chance to talk in the last few days what with masses of homework and Ruby spending a _lot _of time with James.

"Yes." Ruby said smiling. "You already knew didn't you? That James liked me I mean."

Louis nodded.

"I was fairly sure but I didn't _know _so I couldn't tell you."

"Well you did some fairly serious matchmaking." Ruby said with a grin remembering Marie' and his little rearranging of the History of Magic classroom.

"Hey that was _Reid's _idea." Louis protested.

"Reid?" Ruby asked in astonishment, she barely knew Reid.

"Yeah, he's pretty good friends with Marie', I imagine you'll get to know him soon enough. Oh and he is a _genius _if you need help in any subject he is the best source for help." Louis added looking a little smug.

"Is _that _why you've been spending so much time in the Ravenclaw tower?" Ruby demanded.

"Pretty much." Louis agreed who wasn't a very academic sort of person.

"Well it explains your top marks…" Ruby said with a grin and Louis attempted to shove her into her soup.

"Not nice." He chided and Ruby grinned.

"True though."

"Well. Maybe, just a little." Louis conceded still grinning.

"So let me guess your defence essay and that "perfect" charm you did the other day were with the help of Marie', Abbey would have fixed but your transfiguration homework in about a second flat and it was probably Wendy who patiently explained Herbology to you." Ruby said confidently and Louis gave her an amazed look.

"How did you know that?"

"Your not the only one who comes up with these brilliant ideas." She said and Louis gave her a knowing grin.

"That's where you and Lilah go to finish your homework?" He asked laughing.

"Of course. I'm a fair hand at potions and Lilah has a knack for Arithmancy but we do need certain amounts of help with everything else. Is Reid any good at Astronomy?" She said flippantly and with a grin Louis nodded.

"Reid's good at everything. He's like Rose – but in _our _year." Louis' voice sounded worshiping and Ruby laughed.

"Your lazy Louis."

"Perhaps." He agreed but then he noticed the huge roast chicken.  
>"Chicken!" He said loudly and after that there was no talking to Louis, boys Ruby had noticed, counted food as <em>very <em>important.

"So you think she would be interested?" Asked Devon looking slightly desperate.

"I mean I like Quiddich and I want Gryffindor to win but –" and the others all nodded, the team hadn't changed from last year and they all knew Devon's devotion to his studies.

Mitchell just laughed.

"So your girl can fly? Honestly?" He asked James and James nodded.

"Oh yeah she can fly, I haven't seen her play though – " James added fairly.

"Well flying's half of it at the least. Alright we'll give her and a couple of other hopefuls a try-out, not an open try-out though. Only those _invited _will get tried. There are far too many useless first years and the like that are _convinced _they're brilliant." With a grin in James' direction Mitchell added.

"Not everyone's a Harry Potter."

The team all laughed, a fair few of them having met Harry.

"Uncle Harry _never _does anything the normal way." Roxy agreed to more laughter and an admiring look from Mitchell. He really needed to do something about those two, James found it a little nauseating to watch Mitchell drooling over his cousin.

Freddy and Chase too seemed to have noticed Mitchell's look and gave James an approving look from the other side of Roxy. Freddy exaggeratingly mouthed.

"_Much better." _And Zoe beside James snorted while Devon tried to contain a smile. So it seemed the whole team knew.

"So do we want to go inside?" Asked James plaintively and Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"You just want to go in there and snog Ruby." He said, James had a lot of effort not retorting with the obvious comment about Roxy so he just clamped his mouth shut.

"Anyway James is probably right. Everything is going extremely well, a great practice – especially you Roxy, but please don't let the snitch out next time. Lets not lose it." Mitchell was smiling at her and Roxy was beaming back. Behind them Chase mimed vomiting to vent his disgust.

Even Devon couldn't help laughing at that.

"What?" Mitchell demanded and Zoe shook her head.

"So young, so naive." She said, which was particularly funny as Zoe was a fourth year and the youngest on their team.

"Zoe isn't that Pot calling Kettle black – just a little?" Roxy pointed out.

"Not if the Pot is silver." Muttered Devon to James who grinned.

"Never mind Roxy, you'll figure it out." Said Freddy with a condescending pat on the head.

"Oh shut up Freddy!" Roxy said slapping her brother around the head.

"Hey!"

"Mum said I could do that if you were being a little ass, you are so it was necessary discipline." Said Roxy in a righteous voice walking off with Mitchell at her side.

"Take care to wipe the drool off Mitchell's face won't you?" Freddy muttered, but his sister couldn't hear – which was just as well.

"I'll remind her." Zoe said with a grave expression on her face.

"Excellent job Zoe." Chase said with a nod "Taking one for the team there."

They all laughed and walked back to the Gryffindor tower – Devon only hurrying their pace a little.

"Well finally!" Came Nate's voice as James walked into the common room.

"You've been waiting?" James asked his best mate curiously as he, Freddy and Chase sat down.

"Yeah I _really _need to talk to you James. Big problem." He said in a half whisper.

"Sharing is caring." Said Chase pointedly and Nate gave him an apologetic look.

"Come on who's the girl?" Freddy pressed and Nate flushed slightly.

"Girl? Come off it Freddy, I'm not you!"

"Me after some girl?" Freddy demanded sceptically and they all gave him a _look._ However Freddy maintained a look of scepticism so Chase with an evil smile on his face whispered "Charlotte." Freddy instantly turned scarlet.

"How did you -?"

"Know?" Finished Nate.

"How did you know? Does she know?" Freddy demanded sounding worried. "Because I'm not asking her out. I'm not. I want that understood." For once Freddy's tone was completely serious.

"She doesn't know." James assured him and Freddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's _not _happening. You all clear on that? No intervention, no nothing." He looked at his friends seriously and they all nodded. "Alright then so back to Nate's mystery girl…"

"Freddy it's not a girl." Nate said.

"Then why'd you go red when I mentioned it?" Freddy countered.

"I didn't. Look its about a bit of – well indiscretion?" Nate said clearly questioning the term.

"Whoa, who did Louis get pregnant?" Chase demanded and Nate burst out laughing.

"No, it's not that!" He said still laughing.

"What then?" James demanded of his friend.

Nate looked around hesitantly; there were still people around.

"Lets go upstairs." He suggested and the others eagerly followed him.

"So what is it?" Chase pressed the instant James closed the door.

"Alright so you can't say anything but you will need to warn the others. So here's the deal – " Nate began but then their door opened and they all looked up. It was Ruby holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Sorry boys!" She said brightly "But Lilah's up in _our _dorm with some sixth year making the walls shake." Nate coughed a little and looked away awkwardly – after all Delilah _was _his sister.

"Sorry Nate but she is." Ruby apologised with a grin. "I just needed somewhere to change. Carry on." Then she walked over to Louis' bed and dumped all her stuff on it.

"So how was practice?" She asked casually pulling her jumper off over her head. James didn't trust himself to speak.

"It was alright." Said Freddy, who while pointedly not looking at Ruby seemed perfectly comfortable. "I hear you want to try out. Did you play in Australia?"

"Yeah I did." Ruby said, unbuttoning her shirt now. James could clearly hear his breath coming in shakily as he watched his gorgeous girlfriend undress.

"What position?" Nate asked his voice amused more than anything as he lounged on his bed watching James' expression.

"Chaser, I Captained – well until I quit anyway." She answered.

"Why would you quit? You don't seem like the crazy study type to me." Chase said curiously, sitting down by the fire. James was now the only one standing up and he was well aware that he was gawking at Ruby like an idiot. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned now but she faced slightly aware from him. That did not stop James being able to see that she was wearing a purple-laced bra.

"Well it was around the time my parents got divorced. I was having problems with it, quit Quiddich, let my grades slide, and attended a _lot _more of those parties than I used too." Ruby replied her voice muffled by the t-shirt she was pulling on over her head. James wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed that she was wearing a shirt now.

"It would have been hard." Chase said his tone more understanding than the others, he _would _understand that sort of thing more than the others.

"Yeah I went a little crazy for a while. It was just before Christmas – round this time of year I guess – so that would make it two years now. Anyway I did lots of stupid stuff for at least a year. After a while Jeannie came up to me and told me I was being stupid and to restrict myself to one sort of stupidness at a time." Ruby continued with her story, now James was paying more attention to her voice then the fact that she was only wearing a pair of _very _short shorts that she was pulling jeans over.

"What did you do after that?" Chase asked her.

"Well I didn't sign back up for Quiddich but my grades went back up and I avoided the worst parties, but that's around the time I started dating Jeremy. It was a bit of a reckless relationship. He moved on pretty quick I hear." Ruby said, seeming a little irritated.

"His loss is my gain." James said without really thinking about it and Ruby smiled at him, her beautiful green eyes lighting up.

"You're just saying that because I got changed in front of you." She teased and James laughed.

"It might have been a contributing factor."

"But I sort of doubt it, James is totally mad for you." Said Freddy grinning and Nate and Chase roared with laughter, apparently they found it _very _funny.

"Oh ha ha." James said rolling his eyes. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked Ruby picking up the map.

"Sure." Ruby said and the two of them left the three boys still laughing at James' expense.

The common room was nearly empty, except for a few fourth years – Zoe included, Mitchell and Roxy. Mitchell and Roxy were sitting side-by-side discussing Quiddich and as he walked past James exchanged a grin with Zoe.

"Let's go sit somewhere." Ruby suggested as soon as the two of them were out in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Where did you want to go?" James asked her.

"Anywhere, so long as no-one's likely to walk in." Ruby said, apparently indifferent.

"I know just the place." James said, thinking of that perpetually lit room under the statue of Horace the Foolish. Grabbing Ruby's hand he led her off, being careful to check the map for teachers.

"Your hand's cold." Ruby commented at one point as the two of them walked through the corridors.

"It's pretty cold out there. Brutal even. I hope it calms down for the match." James agreed.

"Poor Jamsie, stuck outside, what if you melt?" Ruby teased and James muffled a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll scoop me up, right?" He said with a grin.

"Well…maybe." She said looking James up and down with an expression that totally confused him.

"Maybe?" He asked in false shock.

"Maybe if you're good." Ruby agreed nodding.

James couldn't resist an opening like that. Glancing at the map he saw that they were safe and wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist, bringing her right up close to him.

"And what if I'm _bad_?" He whispered in her ear leaving no room for doubt as too what he meant. Ruby shivered a little but didn't move away from him.

"Well I suppose then I would _have _too, wouldn't I?" She whispered back, her lips brushing against his ear.

"What do you -?" James began to ask in confusion but Ruby cut him off, anticipating the question.

"Because where do you go from perfection?" She said and moved her lips up his jaw, towards his lips. James smiled into her kiss as her lips found his. It was a very romantic moment – but he decided he would do what he did best – make it inappropriate.

James tightened his hold on Ruby and ran his hands down her back, resting them on the top of her jeans suggestively. All the while his lips moved down from Ruby's, along her jaw and down her neck. Ruby moaned a little and drew back just slightly.

"James you are amazing." She whispered and he smiled.

"But not here." He told her, not even asking. It didn't seem right, not yet anyway.

Ruby drew him to her.

"I want too." She told him fiercely.

"But we won't. It will be special, just like everything else about you." James told her looking her in the eye. Ruby stared back into his eyes and sighed.

"Your right but –" She said and James knew exactly what she meant.

"Come on, let's go or we won't have any time." Ruby said pulling on James hand her eyes showing only a hint of regret.

"We can stay up." James protested.

"Quiddich James. Quiddich is on Saturday." She reminded him and it was James turn to sigh.

"I suppose your right." He agreed. "But you're still more important than Quiddich."

"Try to think of the after party." Ruby recommended. "If we win they'll be plenty of time for kissing then."

"Snogging." James corrected her with a smile. "Your in England now, its snogging."

"Fine then, snogging it is." Ruby agreed with an exasperated sigh.

Saturday dawned as clear as James had hoped and Ruby practically bouncing with excitement. James, Freddy and Chase however looked like they were going to be sick.

"Eat." Said Delilah loading up their plates and standing over them.

"Go away Lilah." James complained but she shook her head.

"Oh no, you are eating all of that if I have to make you miss the match." She said firmly and Nate chuckled.

"Give up already, she learned tyranny from the best. Mum." He recommended.

"I would have to put in the Elizabeth has tyranny at a level that beats Andee's." Louis commented to Nate who nodded.

"Your probably right Nan's like that."

Smiling Ruby went to sit next to James.

"You'll do great." She told him reassuringly putting her arm around his shoulders.

"How do you know?" James asked looking anxious.

"Well I suppose I could give you a good luck charm." She suggested.

"Good luck charms aren't allowed." James said automatically but Ruby grinned.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to see it." And she kissed him on the lips, a kiss that promised much more kissing later.

Chase and Freddy weren't the only ones looking nauseous anymore.

"Please spare us the romantic crap." Louis said with a shudder.

"Like you can talk." Ruby retorted.

"I said _romantic _crap, I didn't say anything about shagging."

"Come on James, Freddy, Chase." Said a voice behind Ruby and she turned to look at the Gryffindor Captain Mitchell Goldstein.

"Good luck!" She told him enthusiastically and he grinned.

"Thanks. Uh I heard you play Quiddich –chaser right? We're having a closed try out for Devon's position after the match so if your interested come along." He suggested but the chiming of the clock outside distracted him.

"Ten o'clock!" He said to himself in a fretful tone. "Come on team!"

The Gryffindor team followed him out too explosive applause from the Gryffindor table, boo's from the Slytherin table, a smattering of claps from the Hufflepuff and icy silence from the Ravenclaw's. After all Gryffindor were Ravenclaw's main contenders for the cup.

Ruby watched the team go with a smile. She was pretty pleased at being invited to a closed trial. That meant that somehow Mitchell had seen her fly – James' work no doubt. Ruby was flattered.

"'Ow are you darling. Za Slytherin's are being totally obnoxious." It was Marie' and she was looking fairly annoyed.

"They're good at that." Louis agreed casually and Marie' rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Where do zhey get the energy to be so – so –so -such " Marie' struggled to find a way to express her irritation. Nate found it for her.

"Sanctimonious butt-trumpets?" He suggested.

"Butt-trumpets?" Marie' demanded in amusement.

"It's a pretty accurate term." Ruby said nodding.

Lily who was sitting nearby them had looked up at the word "butt-trumpet" smiled.

"Describing Slytherin's?" She asked as if using the term "Butt-trumpet" was perfectly normal.

"Yeah." Lilah said casually.

"According too Rose there's just no talking to Scorpious before a Quiddich match, he gets unbearable – they're all the same." She said wisely.

"Oh and Gryffindor's are _never _being overbearing." Marie' said sarcastically.

"That's what makes the Slytherin's behaviour so annoying." Lily said as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm in Marie's voice and Marie' laughed.

"Can I steal zis girl?" She demanded of Louis.

"You can fight Harry for her if you want – but remember he defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time so –" Louis said with a grin and Lily just smiled angelically.

"If you take me to France for a while I'll go willingly." She offered.

"We might want to organize zhat. I think you would like my brother." Marie' agreed nodding.

By now it was eleven-thirty and time to be moving down to the stadium.

"I'm going to sit with – umm well not you because I secretly 'ope you lose." Marie' said suddenly looking secretive.

"What are you hiding?" Ruby asked her friend immediately but Marie' just smiled, waved and went to join a bunch of Ravenclaw's headed to the match.

"That girl." Nate muttered and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Has issues?"

"Well I wouldn't say that –" Nate disagreed but Ruby cut him off.

"You were thinking it though."

Outside was cold and Ruby wrapped her scarf tighter around herself shivering. Why was England so cold? The stands were even colder but as the commentator – a random Hufflepuff – began to announce the game she forgot the cold.

"First game of the season and tempers and everyone's been looking forward to this game! Gryffindor versus Slytherin and here come the Slytherin's!

Nutt! Patel! Smith! Zabini! Henderson! Mallon annnnnnnd Flint!" The Slytherin end of the pitch erupted in applause, and Ruby joined her fellow Gryffindor's in booing at them as loudly as possible.

"Next come our Gryffindor's!"

"Goldstein! Potter! Felton! Weasley! Archibald! Kora annnnnnnd Weasley!" This time it was reversed. The Gryffindor's cheered at ear-splitting volumes whilst the Slytherin's jeered and booed.

"The snitch is out!" The commentator announced and Ruby had to admit he was quite good; he had a way with words.

"The quaffle is released and the players are off!" He reported to the crowd.

"Potter dives and gains possession of the quaffle, neat pass to Goldstein, Felton, and back to Potter who goes for a shoot at goal Mallon tries to block and Potter Scores!" Ruby screamed loudly cheering James with all her voice.

"Ten to nil to Gryffindor! Patel gains possession of the quaffle passes to Zabini who oh that was a nice shot by Archibald! Straight bludger to the head and Zabini loses the quaffle too Goldstein. Goldstein heading straight for goal and was that the snitch?"

Ruby got to her feet too see that the Gryffindor seeker Roxy had pushed herself into a dive. Flint zoomed towards her the pair of them jousting for possession of the snitch, the Slytherin team was hovering watching Flint and Roxy's bid for the snitch however the Gryffindor team was still in play.

"Oh wait in the confusion Goldstein has scored! Neatly passing it too Potter too Felton! And another goal to Gryffindor! And the Gryffindor seeker is pulling out of the dive!" Ruby turned her eyes back to Roxy in amazement.

"It was a ruse! No sign of the snitch and the score is fifty –nil to Gryffindor!" The commentator proclaimed in apparent delight and Ruby screamed with glee. It was a brilliant manoeuvre that she had never tried herself but had seen and heard the Gold Squad pull off countless times. It was one of their major goal-scoring techniques.

"The Slytherin's won't fall for that again too soon!" The commentator announced as everyone resumed proper play.

"So Gryffindor still in possession Potter flies forward for another goal and oh! The Slytherin Keeper Mallon blocks it. Slytherin possession, Zabini – still looking slightly odd after that bludger to the head – passes to Nutt back to Zabini goes for a score, Felton dives at her and Zabini shoots, it's a – no! Blocked by Kora!"

Ruby watched the gameplay, eyes glued to the specks of green and scarlet zooming across the field. Half time came and Roxy's ruse was still the closest thing to a sighting of the snitch.

"Ninety – forty to Gryffindor!" The score was announced and Ruby followed Roxy with her eyes. Suddenly the older girl accelerated into a dive, zooming downward.

"The Gryffindor seeker has spotted the snitch! But no, Flint is not falling for that again, he is coming slowly forward and he was wrong! It wasn't a ruse! Weasley has the snitch! Gryffindor wins, two hundred and forty – forty!" The commentator announced and Ruby jumped up and down screaming in excitement. They had won!

"We won!" She screamed hugging Louis who was practically crying with happiness.

"We won! We won! We won! We won!" Gryffindor chanted running down to the pitch.

Ruby was in the front of the crowd running towards James, screaming herself hoarse.

"We won! You won! You did it!" She screamed as he turned towards her laughing in delight.

James picked her up and swung her round looking beside himself with happiness.

"We won!" He yelled and Ruby couldn't resist, she kissed him.

"Party in the common room!" Chase roared and every Gryffindor followed in excitement, screaming their happiness incoherently.

The only words that could be understood from the whole mess was the constant repetition of "We won!"


	10. Snow Fights

_**Chapter ten –Snow fights **_

"Eet was a good match!" Marie' said to Ruby as the pair of them sat together in an out of the way passage, it was now too cold to be outside after dark.

"James was amazing." Ruby agreed and Marie' snorted.

"You're just in love with 'im, even if ee 'ad played 'opelessly you would say zhat."

"He did not play hopelessly!"

"I didn't say that. James played well, ee iz a good player in general." Marie' said mildly and Ruby shook her head.

"You are really annoying you know that?" Marie' just laughed and Ruby gave her a suspicious look.

"You actually _enjoy _annoying people don't you? Don't you?" She demanded and Marie' looked at Ruby her eyes wide in contrived innocence.

"What a thing to say! I would never do zhat!" She said in mock hurt.

"Your impossible."

"Probably." Marie' agreed. "But anyway, 'ow are you and James going? Iz ee worth eet?"

"He's wonderful, I never expected him to be so – so well romantic really."

"Romantic? I never would have guessed _zhat!_" Marie' said with some surprise and Ruby could clearly see her friend was amused.

"You think its stupid to be in relationship like I am with James?" She asked.

"Stupid? 'Ardly if you and James pay attention to each other you could very well end up married. We European wizards tend to marry our 'ighschool sweet'earts."

The idea of marrying James appealed to Ruby immensely and too her shock she giggled at the thought.

"Ah, you _want _to marry James now don't you?" Marie' said looking only more amused.

"I never imagined the possibility, but it would be nice I guess." Ruby admitted feeling heavily embarrassed. "So why the amusement then?" She added hastily trying to move the conversation away from James' romantic gestures some of which would be alright to share with someone like Delilah but she hadn't shared with Marie' _or _Louis because they simply wouldn't understand.

Marie' wasn't fooled but let the subject change without comment.

"People in love are funny, or boring. Lucky for me you are za funny kind."

"Gee thanks." Ruby said drily and Marie' laughed.

"Welcome you are."

Ruby frowned for a second at the odd placement of the words but shrugged. Marie' did that sometimes, put her words in an order that made sense but sounded well _foreign. _

"So have you seen anyone worth a relationship with?" She asked Marie' in curiosity and Marie' just shrugged.

"I am not being a relationship type of person. My record for seeing one-person alone iz only two months. You and James 'ave nearly outstripped it already." However something about the way Marie' side-stepped the question left Ruby with the distinct impression that Marie' _did _have her eye on someone.

"Who?" She demanded instantly and Marie' gave her a "what are you on about?" look.

"What are you meaning who?" She demanded and Ruby sighed.

"Who do you like?"

"I am not liking anyone. Why do you ask?" Marie' looked perplexed.

"Oh, I thought – well the way you said it – never mind." Ruby said regretfully deciding that her friend _didn't _like anyone, which was highly disappointing.

"We 'ave to arrange our Christmas plans soon." Marie' commented suddenly and Ruby felt a rush of excitement she _loved _Christmas.

"When will it snow?" Ruby asked having never seen it before.

"All too soon, eet will be 'ideous, wet, cold, dirty. I am thinking we will not 'ave a minute of peace once eet starts and we'll 'ave to fight to get a good hill to sled down." Marie' shivered in distaste.

"You don't like snow?" Ruby demanded feeling a little crestfallen.

"Eet's alright, at first but when eet starts to melt – lets talk about something else shall we?"

Marie's prediction turned out to be correct. Only two days after that conversation the castle's inhabitants woke up to grounds covered in thick white snow.

"Yes!" Came a squeal -waking Ruby up from a lovely dream about lying on a warm beach with James.

Ruby sat up to look at Clare who was jumping up and down with delight, Lilah caught Ruby's gaze and rolled her eyes so that Ruby had to stifle a giggle.

"What's so special Clare?" Kara demanded getting out of bed and walking – well prancing – to the window swinging her hips, her nose thrust in the air.

Lilah snorted loudly at the sight of Kara's "walk" and Ruby had to shove her fist in her mouth because she was laughing so hard. Kara was a complete and utter moron.

"It's _snowing!_" Clare said pointing and Kara laughed excitedly.

"Yay!" She said clapping her hands together.

_Oh Merlin, that girl is such a moron_.

"Well finally its been trying to snow for weeks." Delilah commented pulling herself out of bed. Ruby followed her example and the pair of them began to get dressed when Clare moaned suddenly.

"What?" Delilah demanded looking irritated.

"I just realised – we have Herbology first period." Clare said and Kara sighed.

"It's going to be a hideous walk."

Ruby on the other hand grinned. She wouldn't have to wait to play in the snow! She hurried herself trying to get dressed faster.

"Why the hurry?" Delilah demanded as the two of them finally dressed headed down the staircase for the Great Hall.

"I really want to go out into the snow." Ruby told her excitedly.

"Want too?" Asked Louis' voice behind her and Ruby turned to grin at him and Freddy.

"Yeah! Don't you?"

"Ruby you hate the cold. Do you have any idea how horribly cold and icy morning snow is?" Freddy asked her.

"No. I thought all snow was the same." Ruby answered in confusion.

Louis gave her a _look._

"Really? You thought all snow was the same? You act like you've never seen snow." He said shaking his head.

"I haven't ever seen snow." They all turned to stare at her.

"You haven't?" Delilah asked looking stupefied.

"It doesn't snow in many places in Australia." Ruby explained but they still looked shell-shocked.

"That is so weird." Freddy said then his grin suddenly became wicked. "But that means she's never been –"

Delilah and Louis' eyes suddenly came alight.

"We'll just have to educate her then won't we?" Louis said with an evil grin and at that moment James, Nate and Chase caught up with them.

"Hey! If anyone's _educating _my girlfriend, it will be me." James protested taking Ruby's hand absently.

"Educating her in what?" Asked Nate grinning.

"I'm pretty sure they've already got the facts of life pretty straight." Chase commented and everyone even Ruby and James laughed.

"Let's go to breakfast shall we?" Ruby asked pulling on James' hand. She really wanted to see that snow, no matter what Freddy or any of the others said.

"Alright, calm down woman." James said following her as she pulled him towards the Great Hall.

As Ruby stepped outside the castle doors she was hit by a crushing wave of cold that pushed her flat against the wall shivering. However even that was not enough to curb her enthusiasm. The grounds were covered in powdery white snow that made the ground icy and slick, the lake – what she could see of it – had frozen hard and smooth and Ruby remembered going to muggle skating rinks with Jeannie in the summer time.

"Can you skate on i-t-t-t?" She asked James who grinned as she forced out the words from between chattering teeth.

"Yeah, its great, I'll take you on the weekend if you want." James said enthusiastically and Ruby nodded excitedly, obviously James enjoyed skating.

"Oh but after your try out I guess." He added with a grin.

"T-ttry out?" Ruby asked completely forgetting she had promised to try out for Gryffindor's team.

"Quiddich try-out." He reminded her with a grin. "Not so fond of snow anymore are you?"

Ruby just shivered, she couldn't _imagine _how people managed to build ice castles and have snow ball fights out here. It was _freezing. _

Laughing James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in towards him and too Ruby's surprise it wasn't an empty gesture. James was _warm. _

"You are warm." Ruby said into James shirt, now able to speak normally.

"Your welcome." He said as they arrived outside the greenhouses.

"Does it get warmer?" She asked as they waited for Neville.

"A little bit, enough that us European's can run around – so long as we're running – without a cloak, around lunch. So at least at lunchtime we can have a snowball fight, with a fire to warm ourselves up afterwards of course. Standard practice." James said just as Neville walked up the path.

"James, must you?" He asked as he saw how closely James held Ruby.

"Sorry Neville but Ruby can't talk straight on her own. Apparently this is her first time seeing snow." James said nonchalantly and Neville stared a little at Ruby.

"Seriously -?" He began to ask but luckily Freddy spoke up.

"Neville we're freezing out here!"

"Alright calm down Freddy." He said with a smile and let them all in to the blissfully warm greenhouse.

By the end of the day Ruby stood in awe of the average Englishman's ability to deal with cold. Lunchtime had been _louder _and more outside based then before. It had all started with one snowball. Thrown, of course, by Freddy.

Ruby had been sitting down when a cold, wet lump of mush hit the back of her dress.

"Ugh!" She said jumping up in horror and everyone laughed.

"Congratulations! You just got hit by your first snowball." Commented Louis and Ruby highly irritated drew her wand. None of them would know this spell, it was an Australian one used for scooping ice cream (because seriously who could get ice cream out of the tub when it was frozen solid?)

"Icemorphous!" She said and a perfect ball of snow rose up in the air, then with a flick of her wand she sent it directly into Louis' face. It all went chaotic from there.

So when they trekked into the common room after dinner everyone was wet, cold and had been hit and by several snowballs regardless of whether they went outside or not because _now _Ruby's spell ensured that all one needed was a wand.

"You should _not _have said that spell aloud." Delilah told Ruby as the pair of them tried to untangle their sodden hair.

"Wish I'd thought of that earlier. Might have had a little more entertainment out of the spell." Ruby admitted ruefully as she attacked a particularly savage knot with her brush.

"You would have given it to me right?" Delilah demanded but Ruby just laughed. They both knew perfectly well that Ruby wouldn't have.

"Have you done that stupid potions task? You know those questions, Professor Crofts will _kill _me if I don't have them in on time seeing as I didn't even do that last essay."

"Yeah I've done it. Do you want to copy?" Ruby offered holding out the parchment.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Ruby frowned thinking on her homework.

"What the hell are we going to do for that Astronomy chart?"

"Go to Ravenclaw tower of course." Said Delilah frowning as she tried to decipher Ruby's tiny handwriting.

"The girls said _never _to ask them about Astronomy though." Ruby pointed out and Delilah looked up grinning.

"But Reid never said _anything _of the sort."

"I really need to meet this Reid guy."

"Yeah so you can help us convince Abbey that he's totally nuts for her – which I knew before I knew sheliked _him."_ Delilah said with a smug grin.

"Why the sudden need to get them together? They'll figure it out themselves." Ruby asked and Delilah rolled her eyes.

"You might have a boyfriend but the rest of us poor single females actually need to plan ahead a little, Valentines Day is literally right around the corner."

"Its barely December!" Ruby burst out.

"December will be gone in a second. Once you get to January other girls start to look as well. Better to be safely dating early then all alone on the day."

"You think too much about that sort of thing." Ruby laughed flopping on her bed.

"Someone has too." She said with a huff.

The whole castle was buzzing with pre-Christmas excitement, added by the fact that another Hogsmeade weekend had been posted for the weekend before people started to head for home.

"We can get our Christmas presents there!" Louis said with a grin that quickly turned to a frown. "What the hell am I going to get Mamman'?" He muttered then got up and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to his little sister Dominique'.

"Well I know what _I'm _getting my Mum." James said.

"What?" Nate asked curiously.

"Honeydukes chocolate of course! She loves the ones which have soft centres that change from caramel to fudge."

"Well I have no idea what we should get Mum." Freddy commented to Chase and suddenly everyone was talking about their Mum's and how wonderful they were and what to get them.

Ruby felt a little left out. She wasn't close with her Mum and personally didn't think her Mum was that wonderful. She sighed a little sadly when she remembered Nadia. Nadia who had without fail done all the things that her friends Mum's seemed to do for them. Maybe she should get _Nadia _something nice, of course she would still get her Mum a present but that wasn't the point.

"You okay?" James asked, the only one that had noticed she was upset and Ruby smiled at him.

"I'm fine." She said and James gave her a measuring look before leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Ugh! Snog alert!" Chase said loudly and fully half of Gryffindor table laughed.

"You guys are sickening!" Nate commented with a grin before returning to his conversation with Delilah on what to buy their parents.

"What should I get _you _for Christmas?" James wondered aloud, not really asking Ruby.

"Don't get me anything." She advised but James just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm going to get you something. Something pretty I think – like you, or maybe not because I won't be able to find _anything _that could even compare to how beautiful you are." He mused and Ruby felt her cheeks warm.

"Stop it James your making me blush like a little girl!"

Lily who happened to be sitting across from them gave Ruby a sweet little smile.

"What's wrong with little girls?" She demanded and Ruby laughed.

"I _love _your sister James. I love her!" She said and James smiled at her looking delighted.

"Isn't she just the best?"

"I think she is." Ruby agreed and if James grin had been happy it was nothing compared to the angelic smile that Lily gave Ruby as she basked in the attention.

"Its nice to be loved." She said sweetly and Ruby laughed again.

"She is so cute." She murmured to James as Lily flounced off.

"And completely on purpose." James added with his cute lopsided grin that made Ruby want to kiss him right there on the spot.

"Oh no! Evacuate I think they're going to snog again!" Was Freddy's loud comment so Ruby decided that while she _wanted _to "snog" James that perhaps she'd better not.

"Damn it Freddy don't do that!" James complained clearly able to tell that it _was _Freddy's fault Ruby had decided not to snog him.

"Just saying it like it is brother."

"I thought _I_ was your brother!" Said Chase in a falsely offended tone and one of their famous "fights" broke out.

"YOUR NOT!" Freddy yelled

"I AM AND THERE"S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Chase yelled back and then to Ruby's surprise Roxy joined in the fray.

"WELL I'M YOUR SISTER! HA!" She yelled and several people laughed, Chase and Freddy however took it in stride not for a second dropping their "angry" expressions.

"NO YOUR NOT! I REFUSE TO BE THUS INSULTED!" Freddy practically roared and then stormed out of the Hall to standing ovation - although the teachers clapped sitting down, for dignities sake.

"What are you going to get James?" Abbey asked as the five of them walked together through Hogsmeade it had taken a while to get Ruby away from James but they had finally managed it when they had pointed out she needed to get him a gift.

"I have no idea." Ruby admitted ruefully.

"Ee likes Quiddich." Marie put in as a "helpful" comment.

"Oh thanks Marie' never would have guessed."

"You are a bit stupid zhen." Marie' said pretending not to hear the sarcasm and Wendy snorted with laughter.

"Alright guys, we have a limited time before the boys come back!" Delilah reminded them and they all thought for a moment.

"Hey what are you getting Nate?" Ruby asked after all Nate and Delilah _were _twins.

"I'm going shares with Mum and Dad on this really cool metamorphous thing, its pretty expensive but Nate can use it to change his appearance." Delilah replied with a grin.

"Fuck that is cool!" Wendy exclaimed and they all looked at her, Wendy _never _swore.

"What? Its cool." She said defensively and they laughed.

"But zhat still leaves us with maybe 'alf an 'our before James begins to miss Ruby and no ideas for a present." Marie' reminded them.

"Get him something for him broomstick! He already has a good broom and he has the robes and stuff but anything for his broom will be loved." Abbey said suddenly.

"A servicing kit?" Wendy suggested but Delilah shook her head.

"He has one of those."

Ruby thought hard for a moment.

"Lets just go to the Quality Quiddich Supplies and have a look shall we?" She suggested and the other girl nodded their agreement that this was a good idea and they headed off quickly into the warm shop.

Quality Quiddich Supplies was packed full of people jostling about looking for Christmas gifts. Ruby looked on the walls, mostly packed with robes and broomsticks, none of those would do, James already had them. They kept looking but finally Ruby gave up.

"What _doesn't _that boy have?" She demanded as they walked down the Hogsmeade main street when she saw it. In the window of the pet shop and it was perfect.

"An owl." She whispered and the other girls looked at her in amazement.

"You're going to get James an _owl_?"Delilah demanded.

"It's perfect." Marie' said in approval exchanging a grin with Ruby.

"Only one problem. How are you going to get it too him and hide it before then?" Abbey asked pointedly as they walked into the pet shop. But that wasn't important, what was important was that James would _love _an owl.

"Thanks Marie' you are truly the best." She thanked her friend as Marie' headed back to the castle with James' owl.

"What are friends for? I 'ave to ensure my investment in zis romance iz kept up."

"Investment?"

"I still intend to steal Lily." Marie' informed Ruby who laughed.

"Good luck with that." Ruby said as Marie' disappeared from view.

"Thanks, I might need eet."

Ruby smiled as she walked back into Hogsmeade. She would have to get Marie' a really good Christmas present. Luckily she already had a gorgeous necklace from Marie's favourite little shop in mind.

"Ruby!" James' call came to her as she entered the three broomsticks.

"James!" She greeted him enthusiastically hugging here.

"If you're going to snog then leave." Louis said looking disgusted.

"Fine, we will." James countered leading Ruby by the hand back into the bitter cold.

"I hope you have somewhere else for us to go." Ruby said as James pulled her closely to him to protect her from the cold.

"Don't worry Rubes. Of course I do." And with a smile he led her by the hand out of Hogsmeade altogether.

"Somewhere inside?" Ruby pressed but James just chuckled.

"Naturally."

Finally the path James took them to ended at a huge black stone.

"A stone? That doesn't count as inside James." Ruby protested but James pulled out his wand and Ruby instantly knew, it was a secret room of some sort.

"Revealium!" He said loudly tapping the rock and as was expected a thin door opened up.

"Just for us." James said leading Ruby by the hand. Once inside Ruby could see it was a chamber like that under the statue of Horace the Foolish, apparently pointless, and constantly lit by candles.

"I wonder who built these rooms?" She mused aloud and James shrugged.

"Some party fanatic I've no doubt. But we can put them too much better use. I'd like to get our goodbyes done today, because tomorrow we'll be on the train and constantly surrounded." James hint wasn't missed by Ruby and smiling she held her arms out to him.

"Pick me up." She commanded him and James obliged picking her up and putting her on one of the stone benches that were scattered about the room. Then his lips were on hers warm and inviting, Ruby let her hands slide down his back to crush him closer to her. All she wanted was for James to hold her tighter and James was more than willing.

He deepened the kiss and Ruby felt the ground hit her side and realised they'd rolled off the bench, but that wasn't important now. All that was important was James' hands moving under her shirt, making her skin tingle with every touch.

"Merry Christmas Ruby." He said into her mouth as they kissed and Ruby smiled.

"Merry Christmas James."


	11. Growing Up

_**Chapter Eleven - Growing up**_

James got off the train holding Ruby's hand. He had left his trunk at school and was glad he had. Now he only had a few more moments to enjoy her company, he didn't need a trunk getting in his way.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered too her as they were pushed around by the press of people. He didn't want Freddy or Chase to hear him and make a joke out of it.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ruby replied with a smile, followed by a shiver.

"You're already cold?" James laughed and automatically wrapped his arms tightly around her protectively.

"Thanks James." She said leaning into him as the crowd thinned out so that they had a little room to stand.

James smiled down at her feeling very protective of her for some reason; Ruby stared back up at him with her green eyes.

"Ruby –" James began only to be interrupted.

"James?" It was his father.

James turned around feeling his cheeks warm.

"Uh, hi Dad." Harry looked surprised and looked his son in the eye for one long moment before smiling slightly.

"I wondered." Was all he said and James looked away from his father in embarrassment, he knew that James was half in love with Ruby with one look.

"Umm Dad, this is Ruby – Ruby Jones. My girlfriend. Ruby this is my Dad, Harry Potter." James turned to face Harry who smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you Ruby." Harry held out his hand and James was pleased to note that Ruby didn't look fazed to meet the famous Harry Potter she just smiled and said in her thick accent.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too."

James grinned at his Dad's expression.

"Ruby's Australian." He explained.

"Well apparently we needed to look _globally _to find a girl special enough to catch your attention."

Ruby blushed slightly.

"Thanks Mr Po –" She began but Harry shook his head.

"No its Harry, please Mr Potter makes me think that Professor McGonagall has caught me doing something wrong."

That surprised a laugh out of Ruby and the atmosphere relaxed, James calmed down. His Dad liked Ruby. It was a big relief.

"Well James you had better greet your mother, your she will make your life unpleasant somehow." Harry said but James didn't let go of Ruby.

"Come on, you should meet Mum." He said to Ruby.

"I have already met her at Diagon Alley, she's lovely." Ruby said moving along with James who still hadn't let go of his tight hold of her.

"But _I _want to introduce you as my girlfriend, so they know your someone important." James said and he saw his Dad raise his eyebrows in surprise. Apparently he hadn't guessed just how much Ruby meant to James.

"That's sweet James. I'll have to introduce you to my Dad and - and Nadia."

"Your John's daughter?" Harry asked.

"Do you know Dad?" Ruby asked in surprise turning a little to face Harry and James had to twist a little to retain his hold on her. Ruby noticed that he was refusing to let go of her and smiled up at him.

"Yes I know John and Nadia, lovely couple. Strange that they haven't married yet though, they're quite in love. Your father talks about you fairly often, apparently you play Quiddich?" Harry said and Ruby's eyes came alit at the mention of Quiddich.

"Yeah, I just made the team actually!" She said enthusiastically and James listened vaguely as his Dad and Ruby talked animatedly about Quiddich and famous games they had both seen or knew about. It made James grin, Ruby was definitely going to fit in at his house.

"James! How are you, we 'ad wondered where you got too!" Exclaimed an accented voice. Naturally it was Fleur.

"Oh hi Aunt Fleur."

"But who iz zis?" She exclaimed looking at Ruby.

"Uh this is my girlfriend Ruby Jones – Ruby this is my Aunt Fleur – Louis' Mum."

Ruby looked up at Fleur and smiled.

"Ruby Jones, heureux de vous rencontrer' Ruby said and James blinked.

"You speak French?"

"Marie' and Louis are teaching me." She said with a grin and Fleur smiled at her.

"'Ow wonderful. Oh Nate!" Then moved off to greet Nate who looked warily at her trying to avoid one of her disgusting kisses.

Harry grinned at his son and went to hug Lily leaving James with another moment to speak to Ruby.

"Sorry about Fleur, she's – _enthusiastic." _James said.

"She seems lovely." Ruby agreed.

"Yeah until she kisses you." James said warningly and Ruby snorted.

"Last time I checked you didn't mind kissing so much." She teased and pulled herself out of his tight embrace so that she could press her lips against his.

James wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss only to be rudely interrupted.

"EW!"

"Al! I'm busy!" James complained pulling away from Ruby in exasperation, Ruby laughed.

"Yeah you've been busy staring at her all term – I notice you didn't even introduce me!" Al commented grinning when James flushed slightly.

"Oh – right. Well Al this is Ruby."

"Yeah I know that now, no thanks to you."

Ruby laughed again.

"Your brother is just like you James!"

"He is not!" James exclaimed in horror but Ruby just laughed harder.

"Yes he is!

Albus shook his head; his green eyes that _nearly _matched Ruby's so closely that only someone who knew Ruby's eyes as well as he did would notice the difference.

"Your girlfriend's as crazy as you are. Match made in heaven clearly." He said to James then waved to Ruby and disappeared in the crowd.

James smiled apologetically at Ruby.

"He's always like that."

"I like him." Ruby replied and again James felt that rush of relief. So that only left his Mum but for the meantime she was surrounded, he could see her bright red hair but nothing else.

"Well while we have a moment –" James said, aware that he had only a few more minutes left before Ruby would find her parents and have to leave.

Ruby apparently had the same idea and wrapped her arms around him bringing him down to her and James put his lips on hers, enjoying the feel of her lips. He put his arms around her back, crushing her too him as he fought the temptation to run his hands all over her.

Ruby didn't even bother to exert her self-control and James felt his begin to crumble as she ran her small, amazingly warm hands under his shirt and up his back.

"I wish you could take it off." She murmured into his lips and James nodded.

"I wish –"

"Please James. Spare me." James disentangled himself from Ruby to face his mother. She had seen him kiss girls before James was sure and he wondered how he was going to make her understand Ruby wasn't just _any _girl.

"Um Mum. This is Ruby my girlfriend." He said to her and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the term. As far as Ginny was aware James had never had a _girlfriend _just girls he made out with for a week or two until he got bored.

"Hello Ruby, its nice to meet you again." Ginny held out her hand.

"Hi Ginny." Ruby said shaking her hand.

"Lily told me you were seeing each other just before, she seemed rather excited about it actually."

Ruby smiled.

"Lily is the most adorable little girl in the world."

"Isn't she?" Ginny agreed smiling with pride and James knew he didn't have to worry about his Mum and Ruby getting along.

"Ruby!" A voice behind them called and Ruby turned around with a smile to face a man James recognised instantly. John Jones was a good friend of the Potter's after he had moved to England to live with one of Ginny's closest friends Nadia. Until now it hadn't clicked that he was Ruby's father – although it should have those eyes should have given everything away.

"Daddy!" Ruby said and ran over to John flinging her arms around him. Behind John James noticed Nadia looking slightly uncomfortable and felt sorry for her. Ruby wasn't particularly fond of Nadia – after all she had been the last straw that had broken up Ruby's parents.

"How are you Ruby?" He asked hugging her with a smile.

"I'm good. Hogwarts has been great fun." Ruby said grinning. "Oh Da – um have you met James Potter?" She asked grabbing James' hand and pulling him forward.

"James! Long time no see." He said shaking James' hand.

"Nice to see you John." James greeted Ruby's father with a grin James liked John a lot.

"I didn't know the pair of you were friends! Oh and I'm glad you made Gryffindor Ruby, well done." He grinned at his daughter happily and James recalled that John had gone to Hogwarts.

"Well Da we're not _exactly _friends." Ruby said with a smile and John just looked confused with a patient smile Nadia came up and whispered something in John's ear. Realisation dawned on John's face.

"Ah." Was all he said and then looked thoughtfully at James for a moment and James felt a little wave of apprehension. _What if he doesn't want me to date Ruby?_

John looked at Ginny then nodded.

"Well then Ruby we probably need to head for home soon." He commented and James saw Ruby mouth "thank-you" to Nadia who smiled at her looking pleased.

"Well we'll be seeing you all Christmas morning the usual time then?" John asked and Harry who had come up behind Ginny nodded.

"Of course, I'm sure James will be happy to see Ruby again." Behind him James heard Al say to Lily.

"Yeah, _very _happy." And Lily giggled; James shot them both a filthy look then turned back to Ruby.

"Alright then, you ready to go Ruby?" John asked his daughter who looked up at him.

"Yeah just let me say bye to James." She said and John looked momentarily awkward about how to avoid watching said goodbyes.

"Lets wait for Ruby at the car." Nadia said pointedly steering John off and Ruby sighed in relief.

"That had the potential to be very, very awkward." She commented to James.

"Wait till _we _have a chance to leave." Al said loudly and James watched his family melt away, leaving them alone – just for a moment.

James wasted no time; they wouldn't be alone for long. He brought Ruby into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ruby." Was all he said.

"Yes James?"

"I love you." He said and then kissed her again, when they pulled away Ruby was staring at him.

"I love you too James." She said and James felt a thrill of excitement. _She loves me._

"Are you too nearly done?" Al's voice came to them and James chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon. Trust me Nadia and Ginny are tight, you stick with Nadia and I'll stick with Mum. Sound like a deal?"

"Sounds like a deal." Ruby agreed and with another swift kiss, she had set off across the platform and disappeared through the wall.

James watched her go a little sadly, it had been a while since he'd been away from Ruby and he didn't really care for the experience.

"You right?" Nate asked him coming from nowhere.

"I'm fine, I'll just miss her is all."

"I'd say that's how you know she matters." Nate commented as the two of them walked back to their family.

"Trust me Nate, she matters."

"Good. Ruby's a friend and I don't want you to hurt her – or her you." Nate said firmly and James blinked looking at his friend.

"You really like her?"

"James we sit with her everyday and have since before she was your girlfriend, she's as much one of us as Lilah is – as any girl can be." Nate said with a grin.

"Yeah there are some conversations you just don't have with girls." James agreed.

"There are probably conversations they don't have with us as well." Nate agreed.

"Hey Nate, you remember when you started telling us about Kara and Jacob that time but we got interrupted by Ruby coming in to – change?" James mentioned bringing up a question he had been meaning to ask his mate for a while but he'd been a bit occupied with Ruby lately.

"Ye-ah." Nate said cautiously.

"Freddy mentioned a girl and you went bright red. So who's the girl?"

Nate went scarlet as the first time it was mentioned.

"Uh well I'll tell you later." He managed to get out.

"Why not now?"

"I am _not _telling the others, just you and only because you're my best mate." Nate said firmly and James raised his eyebrows.

"She can't be that difficult to get."

"Trust me James, its _never _going to happen." And then he walked away leaving James with a burning curiosity but at least that was a distraction from the faint emptiness James had gotten the minute Ruby had walked away.

"She's got you doesn't she?" James turned around to look at Teddy Lupin. James grinned ruefully. It took James a minute to realise who Teddy was talking about. _He means Ruby._

"Around her little finger." He agreed.

"And now you know what all the fuss is about. In the end its better than being single and having every girl you could possibly want. I've done both and I much prefer having Victorie' with me permanently then having random girls at parties." Teddy said smiling as he looked over at his blonde fiancée' who was talking with Fleur and James' grandmother about the wedding next summer.

"Yeah I much rather being with Ruby." James agreed.

"I must say she's pretty hot – if a little young for my tastes." Teddy congratulated James.

"I would say the same about Victorie' but I honestly wouldn't know – you know cousins and all."

"Oh come on even _you _must see she's gorgeous." Teddy protested and Victorie' turned around to smile at him.

"Awkward." James teased and Teddy pushed him.

"Come on James, let's head for home so Harry can lecture you about treating girls right."

"Dad did that?"

"He did too me, told me that I either loved her or "liked" her if I "liked" her not to make any promises and to make it a distant enough relationship but if I loved her I would "know what to do". It was quite the lecture. But then Ron came in and said "snog her, it will solve everything" and ruined the mood." Teddy said laughing.

"I'll make sure Uncle Ron's there." James noted.

"You think you'll have a choice? Harry won't make that mistake again."

"I hope he is anyhow."

"Ron's pretty good at making an awkward situation an joke – although George could probably do it better."

James laughed and the pair of them walked through the barrier back into the muggle world.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Ruby's Dad asked as they drove down the freeway towards home.

"Its great, crazy fun." Ruby said truthfully and he beamed at her.

"That's a perfect description." Nadia said.

"Thanks it seemed to fit." She said distractedly her mind spinning.

"_I love you." _James' voice echoed in her mind and she felt herself smile unwillingly.

"How do you like your classes?" Nadia asked trying to keep the conversation going her voice sounding a little desperate. Ruby looked up and saw Nadia give her Dad an anxious look and her Dad gave her a loving look full of encouragement.

And that's when Ruby forgave her. _It's about time I grew up and realised that they love each other and I'm making their lives hard. _She told herself because now she understood; Nadia loved her Dad and that meant she would do anything to be with him. Now Ruby understood that, because now she knew what it was like to well to be in love. _"I love you too James."_

"They were great, oh by the way Professor Flitwick said to say hi to you and Dad." She said with a genuine smile at Nadia who blinked and then smiled looking happier than Ruby had seen her in a while.

"Oh he is the sweetest old man! A really excellent mind too – my favourite teacher as you might have guessed." Nadia said enthusiastically. Ruby caught sight of her Dad's face and saw relief and happiness in it; she had been upsetting Nadia and her Dad by being such a bitch to Nadia. It really was time to let go.

"He did mention that you were 'one of his favourites', you know I actually _like _Charms with him teaching and I wasn't too big on it last year." Ruby said keeping her tone conversational and light.

"That's good." Her Dad said with amusement remembering Ruby's rants about her old Charms teacher.

"He's a damn sight nicer than Mr Nubbs. Stupid name, stupid man." Ruby muttered irritated at the memory.

"That's not very polite." He chided Ruby but she just poked her tongue out at him.

"So who have you made friends with?" Nadia asked.

"Well there's James, Louis Weasley, Nate Thomas, Freddy Weasley, Chase Archibald, Delilah Thomas, Marie' Jantour, Abbey Westward and Wendy Martin." Ruby said ticking them off on her fingers.

"You've made quite a few." Her Dad commented smiling happily Ruby knew he wanted her to make her home in England permanently and lately she had been thinking she would; Jeannie hadn't replied to any of Ruby's letters and there wasn't anyone else she was close too at Sandfields.

"Yeah I seem to get along really well with English people!" Ruby laughed. "Well I guess Marie' isn't English but that's not the point." Ruby added as an afterthought.

"I didn't think I recognised the name." Nadia said. "Where's she from?"

"France, she went to Beaubaxtons but has made a permanent move like me. She's in Ravenclaw but so are Abbey and Wendy." Ruby replied.

"Well it seems like you've been having a good time." Her Dad said.

"Definitely, aside from the cold I love England!" She said.

"That's great! Better than the Caribbean?" Her Dad asked hopefully.

"Much. Huge is so rude I couldn't deal with living with him. I don't see why Mum couldn't have found someone _nice _to live with. After all you had no trouble." Ruby said thinking in disgust of Huge.

"Thank you Ruby." Nadia said quietly.

"What for?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"For saying that I'm nice." Nadia replied.

"Its nothing that isn't true." Ruby said with a shrug as they pulled up out the front of the house she had even began to think of as home.

Then Ruby turned with a grin to Nadia.

"Just you _wait _till you see what I got you for Christmas, you'll love it!" She said in delight to Nadia.

"You didn't have to get me a Christmas present." Nadia protested looking touched.

"I figured I owed you after the Streak 400, oh yeah I nearly forgot! You're looking at Gryffindor's new chaser!" She said excitedly.

"That's my girl!" Her Dad said getting out of the car to hug her and as he did he whispered.

"Thank you she means a lot to me."

Ruby nodded smiling an idea forming in her head. It was about time her Dad asked Nadia to marry him.

That night was a good one, Nadia cooked up a feast to rival that of any at Hogwarts and they talked late into the night. As Ruby went to bed her last thought was _he loves me. _


	12. The Last Marauder

_**Chapter Twelve – The Last Marauder **_

Ruby woke up on Christmas morning and sprinted downstairs – she loved Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled at her Dad who was already up.

"Merry Christmas Ruby Rose!" He yelled back in their Christmas ritual.

He hugged her.

"Lets wake Nads up and start with the presents shall we?" He suggested and Ruby grinned.

"With a foghorn if needs be, let me at them presents!"

Her Dad laughed and went into his bedroom to wake Nadia, Ruby meanwhile went into the lounge room where their Christmas tree was located. The Christmas tree was beautiful but it wasn't what drew Ruby's eye. Under the tree were three large piles of presents and like any teenager Ruby was keen to open hers.

What drew her eye was that her pile was a _lot _larger than it had ever been before. Ruby smiled she'd made sure to get a present for each of her friends and apparently they'd done the same from her. Her heart did a little jump when she saw a small red and gold wrapped present, which was from James.

She rocked back on her heels her mind lingering on James until Nadia and her Dad came in.

"Merry Christmas Ruby!" Nadia said smiling widely.

"Merry Christmas!" Ruby returned and then the three of them grinned at each other and turned to their presents.

Ruby decided to save James' present until last and ripped the paper off the first one from her Dad and Nadia.

It was a broomstick servicing kit.

"Oh thanks Dad! Thanks Nadia!" She said with a grin and they looked up to see what she'd opened.

"Don't mention it." Her Dad said distractedly looking thorough a book he had just opened. Ruby smiled and returned to her present opening.

Half an hour of blissful anticipation ridden present opening left Ruby had a pile of new things.

Her Dad and Nadia had also gotten her a charm bracelet; Delilah had given her a new bag – black patent leather, Louis had gotten her a book titled "Teams of the Global Quiddich League" which looked _awesome, _Freddy and Chase had teamed up to give her a piece of paper with the words "lifetime supply of mints" and a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ruby laughed had _everyone _heard the story about the peppermint fudge?

Marie' had gotten her a pair of black stiletto heels with a red underside. And not just _any _black stiletto's they by her favourite designer Juliette De San. Her mother's present was the only one that wasn't perfect. It was bikini. A really cute bikini but still she was living in _England _for Merlin's sake!

Finally she reached James' present. Pulling of the red and gold paper Ruby revealed a little black box with her name engraved on it. Ruby smiled, _he thinks of everything. _She thought. Opening the box she saw a white gold key. It had her initials carved into the side of it, intricate lines roping around it. It was beautiful. A little card slipped out of the paper and Ruby picked it up and read:

_Ruby,_

_Merry Christmas beautiful! I'll be seeing you in only a couple of hours! I looked for ages to find a gift that was special enough and I finally found it. So let me explain it first._

_This key is the key to my heart. As long as you have it – and you always will – then I can love no other only you my Ruby. So there it is written down on paper, which makes it official – unchangeable. I love you Rubes and I always will._

_James_

Ruby stared down at the letter for a moment. She had known James was romantic but this? This was unexpectedly sweet. With a wide smile she instantly put the key on and went to the hallway mirror to admire her reflection. _I'm not going to take it off – except to shower. _She decided instantly smiling.

"Who gave you that? It's gorgeous!" Nadia said when Ruby came back in and Ruby flushed slightly.

"James." She said and couldn't help but smile. Her father looked up at her his expression measuring for a moment and then suddenly he smiled widely.

"Good. I like James. You have my permission to marry him." He said with a laugh and Ruby giggled.

"Da we're sixteen not twenty!" She said but he waved it off.

"I didn't say marry him _now." _Then his expression turned thoughtful.

"Nadia I have another present for you." He said. And Nadia turned to him smiling.

"You've already gotten me enough John!" From behind Nadia Ruby gave him a thumbs up, his look was slightly startled but then he grinned and Ruby slipped out of the room – staying at the door naturally so she could listen.

From the lounge room she heard Nadia say.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Loudly and let herself back in. Her Dad had his arms around Nadia and was smiling broadly. Ruby felt herself smile in return; this was turning out to be quite the Christmas.

"Congratulations." She told them both sincerely and hugged them both with a grin she realised Nadia was crying. Actually crying.

"Will you give us your blessing?" Nadia asked startling Ruby.

_Her blessing? Well if it makes them happy._

"Sure." She said and Nadia ran over to hug Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby." Her Dad said although Ruby had a little difficulty replying around Nadia's hug.

"That's fine Dad. You made a good choice." Nadia let go of her and then went to hug Ruby's Dad again. _I suppose its about time they got married._

Ruby smiled thinking happily that today was only just beginning and soon she'd be with James, which could only increase the happiness of everything.

_I am so glad I came to England._ She thought fingering the key around her neck.

Ruby had _nothing _to wear. Nothing that made her look pretty enough for the beautiful key, for Christmas, to celebrate her Dad and Nadia's engagement and certainly nothing that made her look good enough for James.

"I have no clothes!" She yelled at her mirror in frustration that commented that she shouldn't shout but she ignored it.

"Ruby?" It was Nadia.

"Oh, um come in!" She said and Nadia opened her door and came into Ruby's bedroom.

Nadia looked amazing. Her black hair was in ringlets that framed her heart shaped face perfectly and her red dress looked amazing on her. Ruby groaned.

"You look amazing." She told Nadia feeling frustrated at her wardrobe.

"Thank you, having wardrobe issues?" Nadia replied and Ruby nodded kicking her chest of drawers to vent her feelings. Nadia chuckled.

"Obviously. Now I seem to remember you spending your last week of the summer holidays shopping, but you never unpacked it. You are aware there is a pile of clothes – all yours – downstairs in the linen press, aren't you?"

"I completely forgot!" She exclaimed. "Thank you Nadia!" And Ruby ran downstairs to go through her clothes and find _something _to wear.

Finally she left the house with Nadia and her Dad dressed in a silky green dress, tights and because it was so cold her leather jacket. Naturally she also wore every single one of her Christmas presents that she could. Her bracelet, bag, the Juliette De San shoes and of course her key.

"You look lovely." Nadia complimented her as they got in the car and Ruby flashed her a grin. Her Dad didn't look as happy with the shortness of the dress but let it slide muttering to himself.

The car ride was comfortably silent as they listened to her Dad's weird Christmas carols playing from the radio (…conjure me up some mistletoe we'll waltz to the tango, why won't you kiss me a rainbow share some Christmas love tonight…)

The entire time Ruby was excitedly waiting to greet James, meaning she was excitedly waiting to snog James for a straight hour.

Finally they pulled up in front of the most crooked house Ruby had seen in her life.

"Welcome to the Burrow!" Nadia said noticing Ruby's stunned expression.

"The Burrow?"

"Home of Mr and Mrs Weasley - Ginny's parents." Her Dad explained and they all headed towards it.

"RUBY!" Ruby turned around at the sound of her name to be hit in the face with a snowball. Wiping it away she drew her wand

"Icemorphous!" She yelled throwing a snowball back into an unprepared Freddy's face. Making Chase who was standing by them roar with laughter.

"Good one Ruby and Merry Christmas!" He greeted her giving her a crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas Chase!" She replied.

"Nads!" Freddy said wiping his face and running over to hug Nadia. "John!" He hugged her Dad.

"How'd you get with these folks?" Freddy asked Ruby curiously.

"He's my Dad." She said laughing and Freddy flushed a little.

"John Jones, Ruby Jones both Australian – how did I miss that?" He said embarrassedly.

"I have no idea." Chase commented hugging Nadia and Ruby's Dad with a "Merry Christmas".

"Come on lets head inside. Give Grandma some time to fuss over you." Freddy said leading the way to the Burrow.

"Mrs Weasley?" Ruby guessed.

"Got it in one." Freddy said with a nod.

"So who exactly is going to be here?" Ruby asked feeling a little anxious at the idea of meeting lots of new people.

"Oh just the usual." Chase said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"The usual being me, Chase, Roxy, Mum, Dad, James, Lily, Al, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Andee, Dean, Lilah, Nate – umm." Freddy began.

"Louis, Victorie', Teddy, Dominique', Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly, Grandma, Grandpa, Elizabeth and Sirius." Chase finished.

"That's not everyone." Freddy objected.

"Well there's Nadia and John but you know that and other people drop in at different times." Chase said dismissively.

"Big gathering." Ruby commented with a smile.

"Just you wait half the Professor's from school will turn up at some point." Freddy said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah its hilarious."

At that point Delilah distracted Ruby.

"Ruby! Merry Christmas!" She said hugging her.

"Merry Christmas Lilah!" Lilah grinned at her looking her up and down.

"Love it." She said commenting on the outfit.

"Thanks, right back at you." Ruby said with a grin at the boy's confused expressions.

"Let's go in!" Lilah suggested pointing to the Burrow inside of which Ruby's Dad and Nadia had disappeared. However they had only taken a few steps when someone else hailed Ruby.

"RUBES!" Ruby turned around excitedly to see James.

"James!" She said laughing as he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her hard.

"Merry Christmas!" They both said at the same time smiling at each other like idiots and behind her Ruby heard Chase making gagging noises.

"Shut up Chase!" Ruby said again in unison with James.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Came Louis' voice and Ruby turned to him with a mock-offended expression. He was standing with Nate both of them grinning.

"How dare you! And on Christmas!" She "accused" him.

Louis laughed and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Ruby."

"Merry Christmas Louis."

Nate gave her a little salute.

"Merry Christmas to you Ruby." He said.

"Merry Christmas Nate!"

"I think that's got all of the "merry Christmas'" out of the way." Freddy said dryly.

"Lets hope so." James agreed turning back to Ruby who smiled at him and nodded grabbing her hand he began to lead her away but Louis interrupted.

"Ordinarily I would say lets get out of here before they start snogging but James has to introduce you to the family." He said with a laugh.

"I can't _wait _for Sirius' comments." Freddy said looking excited.

"Sirius Black?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That's him." Chase agreed and the seven of them trooped into the Burrow.

The Burrow was packed with people all dressed up festively and laughing. Platters of food rested on every surface and Ruby's mouth watered at the scent.

"This way." James said grabbing her hand and taking her into a large kitchen, which opened up to the beautiful gardens. The kitchen was full of ladies all cooking various things, nearly every seat at the dinning table filled by laughing, chattering people.

One woman in particular seemed to be the centre of the chaos.

She was short, plump, with iron-grey hair, her face was marked by laugh and smile lines and Ruby liked her on sight.

"And you must be Ruby!" She said when she noticed Ruby who nodded.

"Merry Christmas dear! Such a wonderful day your Father and Nadia are finally engaged, isn't it wonderful?" The woman said sitting Ruby down on an empty seat.

"It is!" Ruby agreed enthusiastically and the woman smiled.

"Hey Ruby this is Grandma." Louis injected when it became clear the woman wasn't going to introduce herself.

"Uh Louis, Ruby would probably call her Mrs Weasley." Nate pointed out.

"Oh my goodness I quite forgot to introduce myself!" Mrs Weasley said with a laugh.

"I forgot to ask." Ruby admitted with a grin.

James was hovering looking a little nervous but Ruby shot him a reassuring glance – which Mrs Weasley picked up on immediately.

"Ah so _you _are James' new girlfriend." She said with a pleased nod and James went red. "Oh James don't try and hide these things from me you know perfectly well it won't work." Mrs Weasley told with a measuring look and James nodded in a surprisingly meek manner.

"Well dear it was lovely to meet you but I must get back to the cooking or Fleur will let Victorie' burn something – honestly it's a good thing Teddy can cook!" And Mrs Weasley rushed over to the kitchen and began instructing a tall blonde girl that resembled Louis.

"Nate, Lilah what are you doing? Come and tell me so that I can be smug when your mothers complaining about it!" Called a female voice and Ruby noticed wide grins appear on all her friends faces.

"Coming Nan." Lilah and Nate said together and the group got up and moved down the table to greet the woman. This woman had black hair – tinged purple from years of dying it – hazel eyes and a wicked grin Ruby instantly recognised as the same grin she often saw on James face.

Ruby had often thought it odd the way James and Nate's features were so similar and it seemed this woman was the link. She was Nate and Lilah's grandmother but James resembled her in many ways.

"We're not doing anything Nan – well not yet anyway." Lilah assured her as she sat down.

"That's a shame, I find it rather funny when Andee and Dean are trying to yell at you. Sirius even went so far to suggest it was better than watching Quiddich." The woman remarked in a regretful tone.

"Ruby this is Elizabeth – she's my great aunt." James introduced her and the woman looked up at her.

"Dear Lord." She breathed and Ruby flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Umm Nan what are you –"

"Did you know how much you look like Lily?" Elizabeth asked her and Ruby looked at James in confusion.

"My Grandmother – Dad's mum."

"No I didn't." Ruby admitted.

"Well I suppose not." Elizabeth looked away sadly. "I still miss my brother and his wife. Every day, even though I was only twenty that night." She commented and Ruby listened in fascination, noticing the others were doing the same.

"Were you married to Pa then?" Lilah asked.

Elizabeth snorted the sadness going out of her eyes.

"Sirius and I didn't manage to get married until your mother had been dating your father for four years. It was a nice wedding but long overdue. Twenty years is an excessive engagement."

Elizabeth looked at James warningly.

"So don't worry until you're the "right age" when it's the right person it honestly doesn't matter."

"Were you there at the battle of Hogwarts?" Ruby blurted then went red.

But Elizabeth only grinned.

"Was I? I would hardly have missed all _that _fun. It would have been a sad thing for Sirius to have missed Molly taking down Bellatrix Lestrange."

"_Grandma?" _Louis demanded in shock.

"Of course. It was only fitting. It was just after – just after Fred –" Elizabeth said glancing at Freddy.

"Well I'm glad Grandma took one of them out then." Freddy said firmly.

"That's the spirit!" Elizabeth said in approval and Ruby glanced at her in surprise.

Elizabeth noticed the look.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was Sirius' cousin and she was a pathetic excuse for a human being. A little rotten bitch."

Ruby blinked it just didn't seem natural that a _Nan _would talk like that but the others all took it in stride.

"Glad I missed her." Nate said.

"Don't you know it." A voice behind them and Ruby turned around to see a man of about Elizabeth's age grinning at them all. His face showed signs of once being handsome and his eyes were lit with his smile but Ruby noticed there was a haunted look about him all the same.

"Hey Sirius." Louis greeted him.

"What are you kids up too _now?" _Sirius demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing." Nate said innocently.

"Oh that was very good – convincing too." Elizabeth complimented him and Nate grinned at her. Sirius laughed.

"Alright I'll wait then, but you had better be up to something, I need some entertainment." Sirius said then his eyes lighted on Ruby.

"You are James girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Umm yes." Ruby replied awkwardly and Sirius grinned suddenly turning to his face his wife.

"God she looks like Lily doesn't she – I suppose she doesn't really but the eyes and the hair are quite similar."

"That she does, I nearly died of shock when I saw her."

"Well James somehow you have gotten over your little phase and fallen into the Potter boy trap. If Al goes for a red-headed girl with brown eyes it will be a pattern." Sirius commented with a laugh.

"I'm sorry what?" Ruby asked and Sirius grinned at her.

"James Potter the first married Lily Evans – dark red hair similar yours and green eyes like you. Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley red hair and brown eyes, James the second is dating you… How funny would it be if Al dated someone who looked like Ginny?" Sirius explained making Ruby and the others laugh.

"At worst she can have brown eyes and I can transfigure her hair." James said with a shrug causing more laughter.

"You are _such _a Marauder." Elizabeth said with a grin.

"What's a Marauder?" Ruby asked.

"_I'm _a Marauder." Sirius said. "James you haven't told her the story? It's a pretty good story!"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I imagine someone at least _outlined _our story – mine and Sirius'." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah Louis did." Ruby said looking at the others curiously. "Will someone tell me the story?"

"Why don't you Sirius? You were there for all of it." Chase suggested finding a place to seat. Ruby gave him a questioning look and he grinned. "It's a great story but its _long_, find a seat."

So Ruby sat down beside James and everyone looked attentively at Sirius who sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you the story – but not all the way to our wedding or even the battle of Hogwarts. I'm only telling you about when I was at Hogwarts." He said in a warning tone and they all nodded.

"Let's hear about the pranks." Freddy prompted eagerly.

"Ok, ok. So it all started when I got on the train. My parents had given me a speech telling me that if I didn't make Slytherin I wasn't worthy to be a Black, I was hoping to be in Ravenclaw just to annoy them but I never imagined being different enough to be in Gryffindor. Well I ran into a boy named Peter – a disgusting traitor but I didn't know that at the time – he was nervous and stupid but I felt sorry for him. So he and I hung around together for a while until we met two other boys. James Potter and Remus Lupin. Of course I knew James, he was pureblood and all of our parents as purebloods would meet up and discuss or rather they would argue about the actual importance of blood status."

Sirius exchanged grins with Elizabeth.

"James and I had thrown the occasional prank together and we were both fond of my cousin Andromeda – who was the first Black to be in Ravenclaw probably ever. Well I instantly made friends with Remus and James and well Peter tagged along. Now I didn't make friends with everyone I met. I exchanged a few insults as well. We got in a carriage and sat talking for a while until Remus went off to find his cousin with Peter. Then in he came. Severus Snape. My eternal enemy and with him Lily Evans - James' future wife although neither of them would have that guessed at the time. Well we insulted Snape and imitated Lily. So we had ourselves an enemy. Then came my "disastrous" sorting." Ruby could hear the quotation marks in Sirius' voice.

"My parents sent me five howlers after the first one I let them explode. After the second one a fifth year prefect named Dennis incinerated them for me. Nice guy.

Anyway time passed and we four became best mates. Before long we had thrown numerous pranks, exploding the girls staircase and the like."

"Then came the first full moon and Remus was mysteriously ill that week but we never saw him in the hospital wing. We shrugged it off and forgot about it. Until the next full moon when the same thing happened. The third time we told him he couldn't _possibly _be sick only on full moons and he said his mother had been unwell for a few weeks and that time he'd been to see her. Well we thought it was odd but Christmas was coming and we were easily distracted."

Sirius turned to Elizabeth.

"You know this bit." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well I received a letter from my brother James telling me he was bringing his friend Sirius home, he said that Sirius was in trouble with his _Slytherin _parents and James didn't want to leave him alone at school. Mum and Dad said okay so I waited excitedly. James came and with him a new source of wonder 'Sirius'. I was young and didn't know many boys so sadly I did develop a crush on Sirius. In fact the night he came I informed my mother that I would be "marrying that one". "

They all laughed at the irony and Sirius winked at Elizabeth who flushed a little.

"Best Christmas of my life. Elizabeth and Judy had made butterscotch pudding and I was part of the family there. After Christmas we found out Remus was a werewolf. We didn't really care but tried to become Anamagi so we could spend that time with him." Ruby blinked that was not something she would have thought of.

"Did it work?" Ruby asked and Sirius laughed.

"You tell me." He said and his form began to shimmer until in front of her where Sirius had been was a huge black dog.

"But that didn't happen until their fifth year." Elizabeth said continuing the story when Sirius didn't return to human form. "It was Lily who first called them a Marauder when they came in late from the common room – the nickname spread. So James, Sirius, Remus and Peter became the Marauders."

"Woof." Agreed Sirius and then his form shimmered again until Ruby had to blink, in that moment Sirius returned to his human form.

"So that's that." Sirius said with a grin.

"What happened to the other Marauder's?" Ruby had to know.

"Well James married Lily and they had Harry and then they were killed." Sirius face shone with grief and Elizabeth put her arm around him.

"I went to Azkaban while Elizabeth raised our daughter Andee and Peter went into hiding after betraying James to Voldemort." Ruby gasped in horror. "And Remus well he was completely lost at that point I think. His girlfriend had been murdered and worse, he found her body. He believed at the time that I had betrayed James then killed Peter, Elizabeth and Andee. It wasn't until Harry was thirteen that he found out they were alive. Well Peter got what he deserved in the end and was murdered by his master's replacement hand and Remus." Tears clouded Sirius' eyes. "Remus died in the battle with his wife. We helped my cousin Andromeda raise their son Teddy – his wife was her daughter – along with Harry. But that doesn't change the fact I'm the last Marauder."

"That's so sad." Ruby said not knowing what else to say.

"It was worth it. Worth beating Voldemort." Sirius said with conviction looking at Elizabeth. "Besides I lost a lot but in the end I still married Elizabeth and got to spend my twilight years watching Andee struggle with her children." Elizabeth smiled at Sirius and the two of them got up.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked his Grandparents.

"For a walk." They replied together walking out the door.


	13. Under Fairy Lights

_**Chapter Thirteen – Under fairy lights**_

It was a great day for Ruby and it seemed she had only just arrived when the sky began to darken. There hadn't been a single moment alone with James but other than that everything had been perfect. New and familiar faces surrounded her all smiling, all laughing, all welcoming. Ruby learnt something about English wizards that day. Something about being accosted by Voldemort, freezing their lives to fight while losing friends and family, something about that had given them an intense love of life. No time for anger or regret they all enjoyed themselves as much as they could, Ruby liked that type of thinking.

"Hungry?" James whispered in her ear.

"Very." Ruby admitted as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good because it's nearly dinner time, come outside." He said with a grin leading her into the perfumed garden.

The velvety darkness was punctured with trails of fairy lights, which hung in mid-air. A long table was set with silver plates and goblets, rings of holly decorating the table.

"It's gorgeous!" Ruby whispered to James, outside it was silent and whispering seemed appropriate.

"Well Grandma, Fleur and Audrey all have some _vision_ of what has too happen and when they finally agree what they create looks fantastic. Although its up to Angelina, Elizabeth, Andee and Mum to make it all _work." _James laughed quietly at his family's antics and Ruby smiled at him. It was nice knowing who he was talking about for once.

"You're not cold." James commented and Ruby blinked in surprise, she could see soft snow not far from the table but she wasn't cold at all.

"No, I'm not. How is that?"

"The ice sculptures." James said pointing. "Fleur has some obsession with the things from Beaubaxtons so Andee made them then Mum pointed out they only made it colder and they should get rid of them. Grandma agreed and it seemed to be about to become a huge argument when Elizabeth said 'well make them _heat_ everything instead.' Apparently she got the idea from the muggle heater at her old house." James explained smiling.

"Won't some people get hot?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Everyone feels 'just right' the spell was set as a personal one." James said.

James ran his hands though his hair, making Ruby wish that she _was _cold so he would put his arms around her again.

"Shall we go for a walk on our own? The paths are lit and dinner won't be for another ten minutes." James suggested and Ruby nodded her assent.

As soon as they stepped out of the clearing Ruby was cold again.

"Oh!"

James chuckled.

"Now you're cold aren't you?"

Ruby nodded shivering as they walked along the path together and James roughly pulled her close in to him wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Thanks James." She murmured into his arm and James grinned.

"That's okay Rubes. Lets find somewhere good for a snog shall we?" Ruby didn't bother to answer. She was pretty sure James could figure out her answer.

"Oh good." He said leading her down a less well-lit path. There were no fairy lights here but Ruby could see them on the main path.

"No one will look for us here." James told her changing his hold on her so they were nose to nose.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"It's the unofficial Quiddich pitch." James explained.

"Alright now we've gotten the small talk out of the way –" Ruby said her arms twining around his neck bringing his lips down to hers. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt hot all over, cold of the night forgotten. _Too bad we don't have much time, otherwise –_Ruby thought regretfully as James' hands made their way under her shirt moving slowly higher. Her skin tingled were his hands touched her bare skin and Ruby gasped a little as James moved his lips down her neck.

"I wish –" He whispered in her ear making her shiver with the feel of his hot breath.

"You're not alone." Ruby agreed fighting the urge to pull his shirt of his chest.

James moved his lips back to hers clearly trying to restrain himself, but instead of restraining them the kiss made the pair of them lose what little self-control they had managed to exert.

Ruby moved her hands underneath James' shirt warming them against his skin and he did the same bringing his hands up until they rested on her bra clasp. James kissed Ruby swiftly bringing his lips off hers frequently so that she could barely breathe. That's when things began to get out of hand.

James' warm hands undid Ruby's bra and she twined her fingers in his hair kissing her desperately. The two of them went down to the snow covered ground but Ruby barely noticed the cold as James continued to kiss her his hands exploring her body.

"DINNER!" Came the loud call making Ruby and James spring apart.

"Shit." James whispered looking down at Ruby and she could clearly see longing in his eyes.

Ruby got to her feet and looked over the situation. Her bra was hanging off one arm and James shirt was unbuttoned hanging off him oddly.

"How bad is my hair?" She asked.

"Bad." James told her swearing again.

"Help me with my bra." She ordered him and James' warm hands moved under her dress reclasping her bra.

Sighing slightly at having to cover his muscular chest, which was _so_ nice to look at Ruby, re-buttoned and straightened his shirt up, straightening her dress. Then lay the problem of her hair, thinking quickly Ruby just pulled it out scattering bobby pins everywhere.

"Rub snow in it." She ordered James who gave her a quizzical look.

"We were having a snowball fight." Ruby told him by way of explanation and he nodded looking relieved.

"Icemorphous." He said quietly directing the snow to fall in her hair and Ruby rubbed it in.

"Should we throw a little more snow at each other for authenticity? James asked and Ruby thought about it.

"Lets run in throwing snowballs." She suggested.

"Icemorphous!" Ruby said hovering the ball in the air as they returned to the path and James did the same.

"Okay now." She whispered to him throwing the snowball at him and running away.

"RUBY!" He yelled running after her pelting her with snowballs and Ruby laughed loudly running into the heated clearing. This covering up of the snogging was almost as fun as the snogging itself.

"You two!" Commented Louis in disgust as they hung of each other laughing.

"Are sickening." Chase finished shaking his head.

"Agreed." Said Roxy as she walked past to her seat but that only made the pair of them laugh harder.

"Well I'm not sitting with you." Louis said and seated himself by his sister and Nate who gave James and Ruby that amused look.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her best friend's remarks and sat in-between James and Elizabeth, across from Lilah and Freddy.

"You are pretty sickening." Sirius remarked to James who rolled his eyes at his Uncle.

"Whatever Sirius." He told him and Ruby saw Nate's mum Andee give Sirius an exasperated look.

"Don't listen to him James. Dad is great about letting you date but he mocks you about it non-stop. Which is hypocritical because I remember when he and Mum had just reunited he would just watch her as she did _everything _and his expression would be all adoring so long as he thought you weren't watching." Andee said grinning at her father who made a rude gesture at her and Elizabeth smacked him across the head.

"Don't encourage her. I gave her enough bad habits as it is." She told him off.

"Well if it is your fault she says "Bite Me" I am quite irritated with you." Commented a familiar voice and Ruby looked away from Elizabeth to see she was sitting two seats away from Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" She said in surprise.

"Merry Christmas Miss Jones." Professor McGonagall said with a smile but before Ruby could reply someone else had captured McGonagall's attention.

"Minerva!" It was Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, how are you? I am taking your presence to mean the food is ready?"

"Oh yes how silly of me!" Mrs Weasley waved her wand and food appeared on the silver platters before them.

"Tuck in everyone!" She said before turning back to McGonagall.

The food was wonderful. All piping hot and delicious, Ruby filled her plate up with food and began to eat while listening to the conversation around her. Chase, Freddy and James were talking loudly about Quiddich.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Mitch wants to have a holiday practice before the other teams come back. He's coming back early so next Thursday he wants anyone that can at the Quiddich pitch." Freddy was saying and Ruby listened in she was sure she could make the practice.

"We're going to have a bitch of a time winning. Ravenclaw's team are supposed to be brilliant and even with Ruby we probably won't make the cup this year." James said disconsolately.

"Well regardless we'll have more of a fighting chance once we know who their seeker is." Chase said and James nodded.

"But we haven't won since the first year I made the team and I want to _win_." James complained.

"James you joined in third year and won. We only lost last year." Freddy said in an amused tone and James laughed.

"Well I guess that's true but still! I want to beat Reid at _something _he is such a bloody genius its so annoying! If helpful…"

"Ugh I know." Chase said with a nod.

"We can try." Ruby assured the boys and they grinned at her.

"Well if we don't win the Quiddich Cup we've still got the House Cup in the bag." Freddy said and they all nodded in agreement.

"We have more problems than Quiddich though." Nate noted and Freddy turned to him in shock.

"More important that Quiddich? Bite your tongue!"

"OWL's." Was all Nate said in reply and Freddy fell silent.

"Oh shit." James commented good-naturedly.

"Shit indeed but I think we're covered." Nate agreed.

"You think?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Well we're friends with the Ravenclaw's this year…." He said and they all laughed.

"Thank Merlin for Ravenclaw's." James said raising his glass making Dominique and Victorie' both of which who were Ravenclaw's clap loudly.

"We know we're awesome but what prompted that?" Dominique asked curiously.

"We're mates with the Ravenclaw's this year and they are homework _gods_." Louis told his sister who snorted.

"I'd wondered why you were in my common room so much. Who are you friends with?" She asked.

"Reid, Marie', Abbey and Wendy." Ruby said and Dominique nodded.

"The French girl and her friends. They're pretty nice – well as long as you're not an idiot otherwise Marie' will bite your head off."

"That sounds like Marie'." Nate said quietly and they all snorted into their pie.

"What?" Victorie' asked curiously.

"You almost have to meet her to understand." James said and Louis nodded.

"Imagine a hot, smart French girl, who has a hatred of stupid people, is considered 'popular' and is very "honest" with people." The quotation marks in Louis words were audible.

"Ohhh." Victorie' said in understanding "Wait haven't I met her when we went to France in the summer?"

"I think so. Black hair, blue eyes, sarcastic." Dominique said.

"I know the one." Victorie replied with an amused nod and returned to talking to Teddy who had watched her the entire time her attention was elsewhere.

"Dancing! Zheir must be dancing!" Fleur said loudly then and Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Oi Molly aren't you forgetting something?" Sirius suggested.

"Like what?" She asked in confusion.

"Dessert!" Sirius tone was horrified and the whole table erupted in laughter at the look on Mrs Weasley's face.

"Oh alright Sirius. You just don't want to dance." Molly said in a laughing voice.

"If it's with Elizabeth I most certainly do want to dance." Sirius disagreed and Ruby smiled at the matter of fact tone in his voice it spoke of love that had lasted for years and wasn't likely to ever go away.

James was watching Ruby when she looked away from Sirius and Elizabeth.

"That will be us when we're old. Only I'm growing a moustache." He said with a grin and Ruby choked on her treacle tart.

"Moustache? James Potter you are NOT growing a moustache." She told him and several people turned around to look at Ruby and James laughing.

"James I agree with Ruby. No moustache." Came Ginny's firm voice.

"Why not?" He demanded of Ruby.

"Stubble is hot, moustache's just no James okay?"

"But Rubes –"

"If you grow a moustache I won't kiss you until you shave it off." She informed him and James sighed.

"You're cruel."

"What would you say if I decided I would shave off my hair?"

"That's an entirely different matter! I'm talking about _growing _hair." James protested.

Louis was listening to this conversation with interest.

"How about if she grew her leg hair so she could braid it?" He wanted to know.

James and Ruby turned to stare at him in disgust.

"No." James said looking horrified at the very thought.

"No." Ruby agreed.

"Oh come on Ruby, it would be _hilarious_." Louis pleaded.

"You do if it appeals so much." Ruby shot back and Louis shut up.

By now most of dessert had been eaten and Ruby felt like walking around for a bit then flopping down with James somewhere and falling asleep.

"Now we can dance Sirius?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Yes!" Sirius agreed leaping to his feet and pulling Elizabeth with him.

"Excellent!" Fleur said enthusiastically and waved her wand moving the tables and people leapt off the chairs so as not to get carried off with them. (All except Lily who felt that a ride on a floating chair was fun.)

A silver map unrolled to create a dance floor and jazz music began to play from an unseen source.

First out on the floor were Sirius and Elizabeth followed by Nadia and Ruby's Dad.

Ruby sat down on the grass, which had been cleared of snow beside James, resting her head on his shoulder. She was tired and was comfortable just sitting with James.

At first the adults all danced to jazzy tunes that were obviously from their time but as each song ended a more rock vibe began to become evident and Ruby began to feel like dancing.

"You want to dance?" James asked as one of Ruby's favourite songs from her childhood began.

"Yes!" She said and he grabbed her hand leading her onto the floor that was now occupied by young people.

James twirled her around the floor; the two of them moving in time to the beat and Ruby felt her smile broaden with every step. The pair of them spun round and round following some dance pattern which Ruby had no idea about. It was one of the best nights of her life, Ruby couldn't concentrate very well, all she picked up was the feel of the music, of James hands on her waist and entwined in hers and on his face.

As the two of them danced together they "talked" with their happy expressions and that was all that was needed.

Ruby awoke the next morning with her head on James' lap. She opened her eyes to find herself cradled in his arms and smiled. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. Moving just slightly Ruby looked around to find other people sleeping on the ground as well.

Apparently most people had forgotten to go home. Nadia's head rested on her Dad's shoulder the pair of the sitting side by side hands entwined and that made Ruby smile. All was going well there. Sirius and Elizabeth were a bit more daring that the other younger couples who all just had their arms draped around one and other. Elizabeth was asleep sitting on Sirius' lap her arms around his neck. Ruby laughed quietly they acted as childishly romantic as her and James. Only their lined faces and their teenaged grandchildren giving away that they had been together for uncountable years.

Ruby noticed that Nate was sleeping with a chair on his back. She snorted. That was clearly the work of Freddy and Chase.

"Rubes?" James asked.

"James." Ruby said smiling into his face and James smiled.

"I have you." He informed her.

"You do." She agreed snuggling into his chest.

"You're wearing the key." James said touching the chain around her neck.

"I'll never take it off." She told him mentally adding _except to shower_. But that would ruin the mood.

"Thank you for Joey." He told her smiling.

"Joey?" She asked.

"Yeah I wanted to name him something that reminded me of you so I thought of Australian sounding names and that's what I came up with. Joey."

Ruby smiled that he'd thought about her for such a small thing.

"You're so sweet James."

"You're worth being sweet for."

Ruby kissed him on the lips smiling.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Ruby."

They sat there together for a long moment before James spoke up again.

"You know what's great about having an owl? Now I can send messages to you via Joey and train him to ignore other people. So no one will read whatever we write to each other. Some of its bound to be embarrassing."

"Especially if Freddy should have access to it." Ruby agreed and the pair of them shuddered at the thought.

"I never made it home." Ruby commented unnecessarily to James who nodded.

"I'm glad. It was nice waking up beside to you." James said and Ruby smiled up at him.

"Me too James. You're a good sight to wake up too."

"And while everyone's asleep –" James leaned down and kissed her only for the two of them to be interrupted.

"Get a room guys." It was Chase was picking himself up off the ground, which woke Nate to extreme hilarity as he was completely shocked by the chair falling on him.

"AH!" He yelled falling back to the ground and waking _everyone _up.

"WHO PUT A CHAIR ON ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?" Nate demanded furiously and Freddy laughed trying to get up and failing because he was laughing so hard.

"FREDDY!"


	14. Decisions

_**Chapter Fourteen – Decisions**_

Ruby woke up on her last day at home late in the morning. Sitting up she looked over her room and decided she wanted to take a few more things with her to school.

Pulling out an old backpack, Ruby began putting all her Christmas presents in it. Looking down at her new clothes she decided she would add the silky violet dress and the new skinny jeans as well. Satisfied Ruby collected her toothbrush, hairbrush and other necessary items, packing them as well.

"Okay." She said aloud when all her packing was done.

"Well done dear." Her mirror congratulated her in its hilariously deep voice.

"Thanks." And Ruby left her room.

Downstairs Ruby found that Nadia had already made pancakes and left some on the bench for Ruby who was a late riser. Beside the pancakes was a note informing her that her Dad and Nadia had both left for work and have fun in the next term.

Ruby was halfway through her pancakes when a tap at the window made her look up. It was Joey. Getting up Ruby let the brown and gold owl in, giving him a few owl nuts as she took of James' letter. It was a short letter that read like so;

_Rubes,_

_Are you coming back today? Mitch scheduled a practice for later this afternoon and besides that would give us nearly a week to run around at midnight together…sound fun? Hope to see you later today, Freddy and Chase are coming back too but the others are too lazy. _

_James._

Smiling Ruby found a quill and some ink scrawling the words;

_James,_

_Yeah I'm coming back today. See you at the Quiddich pitch or earlier and you'd better believe we are going to wander round at midnight together!_

_Ruby._

Ruby washed her dishes in the sink and straightened up a bit before going upstairs. She might as well get dressed now; there was nothing to do at home now that Nadia and her Dad had returned to work. Pulling on a pair of jeans and her beloved leather jacket Ruby got ready to leave. _Well I'm ready. Might as well go as not. _

She decided and went downstairs to their fireplace.

Grabbing a handful of what looked like sparkling dust Ruby threw it into the already roaring fire. The flames instantly turned emerald green.

Grabbing another handful Ruby stepped into the cool flames.

"Hogwarts!" She said loudly and her living room spun out of view bringing what Ruby recognised as Neville's office into sight.

His office was deserted and Ruby supposed Neville was still with his family for the holidays. Dusting herself off Ruby left his office and went to find a familiar face.

Something had to be said about her heels. They clicked against the stone and Ruby found she liked having the sound it was oddly soothing. As she walked she noticed the halls were much emptier than usual but that several people were about.

"Ruby!" Ruby turned around to see Mitchell Goldstein her Captain.

"Mitch! How was your Christmas?"

"Great! Good too see that your back for the practice! Is James coming?" Mitchell asked looking a little anxious.

"What? Oh yeah so are Freddy and Chase." Ruby assured him and Mitchell relaxed.

"Good that means Roxy is coming too and Zoe sent me a owl to let me know she's coming. What a relief, I've got some bad news about the Ravenclaw seeker."

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Well I managed to catch sight of them having an extra practice on the first day of the holidays because I left the next day. Well their seeker is _brilliant. _It's that French Ravenclaw." Mitchell said sounding annoyed.

"_Marie'?"_ Ruby demanded in shock.

"That's the one."

"What does she ride?" Ruby asked.

"Well she is obviously cashed up because that girl is riding an Arrowhead. We're all on the Flicker's except for you and James." Ruby nodded she had a Streak 400 and James had a Firebolt 2000 but the Arrowhead was simply to expensive for them to afford.

"Yeah Marie's got a lot of money behind her. She got me Juliette De San's for Christmas." Ruby agreed nodding.

"What?" Mitchell asked looking perplexed.

"They're shoes." Ruby explained and Mitchell shrugged as if too say, "Who cares?"

"Anyway I'm going to go check in with the others are you going to the tower?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah I want to meet up with James." Ruby said and the two of them fell in step.

"Of course you do." Mitchell said with a smirk.

"Does everyone know about us?" Ruby demanded and Mitchell nodded.

"Well you _are _all over each other in the common room. We're Gryffindor's not Slytherin's. We understand what these things mean." Ruby laughed Slytherin's were renowned for their hopelessness when it came to matters of romance.

"Snowballs." Mitchell said as they approached the fat lady and Ruby made a note of the new password.

No sooner had they pushed through the portrait hole than Ruby was bowled over by a very large something running into her.

"Rubes!" It was James and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Please you too, we're still having to watch this. Delilah isn't back yet I'm sure you can get James up into the dorms." Freddy said.

"Just go get a room. _Any _room." Chase agreed and laughing the Ruby led James to her staircase.

"So how are we going to manage this?" James asked looking apprehensive.

"Didn't I tell you that Lilah manages to get guys up here all the time?"

"Well yeah but _how_?" James replied.

Ruby pulled out her wand and tapped the stairs.

"Acitay!" The stairs instantly turned to ice.

"What?" James asked but Ruby carefully led him up the stairs and quickly.

"How is this working?"

"Who cares?" Ruby demanded and pulled him up more quickly as the ice began to melt.

"Rubes you are a true genius." James told her when the pair of them were comfortable sitting on her bed.

"Why thank you I know."

"DON'T GET TO COMFORTABLE UP THERE! WE NEED YOU FOR PRACTICE IN HALF AN HOUR. NO SEX!" Mitchell's voice called up to them.

"Damn." James said with a grin.

"We'll get our chance." Ruby assured him with a teasing kiss and James sighed.

"You're a cruel woman Ruby."

"But you still love me don't you?" She asked in a falsely hurt voice.

James laughed.

"Yes Ruby I love you."

"Good." Ruby said laying her head on his chest and James wrapped his arms around her.

The pair of them lay like that together for quite a while because it wasn't long before Mitchell yelled at them again.

"I SAID NO SEX! GET DOWN HERE!" He roared.

James snorted.

"Typical." He told Ruby and Ruby grabbed her broom.

"Lets go down and practice did you hear who the Ravenclaw seeker is?"

"Who?" James demanded.

"Marie'."

"_What?"_

"You heard me and Mitchell says that sadly she's quite good _and _mounted on a Arrowhead."

"Fuck." James swore.

"What's Roxy mounted on?" Ruby asked as the two of them left her dorm.

"A Flicker– the first model – it's a good broom but say Freddy and Chase are on Flicker 260's and they're much faster. We need her to update."

James swore again.

"We could _never _get her on a Arrowhead but if we can manage say the first in the Streak series, I'm on the Streak 400 but I don't think we could scrape that much money together." Ruby mused and James agreed.

"Yeah that would be –WHOA!" They had forgotten the stairs, which were now a slide and the pair of them slid down into the common room.

"Nice entrance." Commented Lily calmly, who was sitting on an armchair by the fireplace. "Have fun at practice."

"Thanks Lils." James said sarcastically as the pair of them went through the portrait hole.

"You're welcome." Lily's voice called to them as they left and James shook his head. "Lets go to the field." He said and Ruby smothered a giggle as the two of them left.

"Well finally!" Commented Mitchell when the two of them arrived and then they all got to practice.

Ruby kicked off hard enjoying the feel of the wind in her face. The team performed well that day, training for a full four hours. Ruby found it easy to work with James and Mitchell as they practiced and the team ended feeling elated.

"Great Ruby, you work great with the team! Brilliant work from everyone! Really excellent we'll _flatten _Hufflepuff for sure and we'll give Ravenclaw a real workout even if we don't win. We can aim to get a few of their players injured because the Slytherin's have a fair team and might be able to get enough point up that we win the Cup." Mitchell said enthusiastically and everyone grinned in happiness.

"Alright Ruby, James. _Now _you can have sex." Freddy said jokingly and everyone laughed.

"Gee thanks Freddy but you might want to wait till you've had time to leave." James said suggestively twining his arms around Ruby who played along and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Or we could _watch_, your both rather attractive." Zoe suggested to more laughter.

"Sounds good!" Chase agreed

"You _could _but remember we're _both _going to undress. How well can you deal with watching JAMES naked? Hey Chase?"

"Uh yes lets _not _watch on second thoughts." Agreed Freddy. With a grin Ruby and James let go of each other a few of James' buttons undone and walked with the rest of the team to the change rooms.

"Hey did you hear? Luce and Dan are holding another party!" Roxy told Zoe as they walked into the change rooms.

"Yeah? Where is this one?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Well the details haven't been sorted out yet but it's going to be a "new years" party. Luce spent part of Christmas with her muggle born boyfriend - you know, Jake Reynolds – and apparently it's a big deal in the muggle world. So party."

Ruby felt a tingle of excitement. A party! Could anything be better?

"You're supposed to take a date –" Kara was saying to Clare as they walked to breakfast and Ruby exchanged a look with Delilah. _Dates? Well this should be interesting._

"Who do you think you'll take?" Ruby asked Delilah when the two girls were a ways ahead of them.

"I have no idea. None of the Gryffindor boys that much is for sure. Maybe Scott – he's a Ravenclaw and he's pretty damn hot."

Ruby laughed.

"He is. I know him a little. You should _so _take him. I can see it now." Ruby agreed with her friend and giggling they went into the Great Hall.

"Who should I take?" Freddy demanded of Ruby and Delilah the instant they sat down.

"Charlotte." Chase pressed but Freddy shook his head. "No."

Ruby thought about it.

"You could take Clare, she's nice only –" Delilah suggested but Freddy shuddered.

"Clingy. No. I do _not _want to be stuck dating Clare."

The other boys nodded their agreement.

"How about Wendy? She's awesome and she won't be after you when the parties over." Ruby suggested and Freddy's eyes brightened.

"Now there's an idea."

"Go ask her." Delilah suggested pointing out their friend.

"Yeah. Thanks you two, I think I will." Freddy got up and went over to ask Wendy to the dance.

"Hey Ruby." James said and Ruby looked at him with a grin.

"Yes James?"

"Will you go to the party with me?"

"Yes James." Ruby replied smiling, he didn't need to ask but he still had it was so cute.

"Vomit!" Chase said and the others laughed.

"I notice _you _don't have a date." Ruby said pointedly but Chase just grinned.

"Tara George – Hufflepuff."

"Alright anyone else got dates?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Rosanna. Sixth year Hufflepuff." Louis said with a grin at James who nodded approvingly.

"Erin Gooding." Nate said.

"So that only leaves you Lilah!" Ruby teased but Delilah just shrugged.

"I already decided who I'm going to take." She said.

"Who?" Demanded Nate.

"Patrick Connor." She said with a nod.

"He's a seventh year!" Nate protested.

"So?" Delilah asked.

"You're a fifth year!"

"Yes I know Nate. So are you." Delilah said as if speaking to a child and she exchanged an amused look with Ruby who grinned.

"Nice choice, when you going to ask him?"

Delilah looked around thoughtfully.

"Now." She said and like Freddy got up and went over to ask her date.

"Well it seems we're all set for a good night." Ruby said in satisfaction and James grinned.

"Definitely, I'm going to be taking the most beautiful girl not just in the entire school but the entire _world. _It's going to be a great night."

Ruby smiled at James.

"And _I'm _taking the sexiest boy. How lucky are we?" Ruby said.

"All right that's enough of that vomit." Freddy was back and grinning.

"She said yes?" Ruby asked and Freddy nodded.

"Where's Lilah?" He asked.

"Asking some seventh year." Louis replied with a shrug and Freddy nodded with a grin.

"Let me guess 'Oh so handsome Patrick Connor'?" Freddy said in a singsong voice.

"How did you know _that?_" Chase demanded.

"Heaps of the fourth year girls are in love with him." Freddy replied looking superior.

"Three guesses why Freddy was hanging around them!" Louis said waggling his eyebrows and Freddy shoved him so he fell off the bench. Which naturally made everyone burst out laughing.

"So who are you taking Abbey?" Delilah asked Abbey after recounting the way she had gotten herself a date with Patrick Connor. Abbey went a little pink but answered anyway.

"Reid asked me." She said and they all exchanged grins.

"Well finally!" Ruby said and Wendy nodded fervently.

"YOU KNEW HE LIKED ME?" Demanded Abbey in shock.

"Yeah along with 'alf za world." Marie' commented quietly and everyone laughed at Abbey's dumbfounded expression.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She demanded furiously.

"Well truth is we thought you knew." Delilah commented and Abbey sighed.

"No I didn't. Well anyway we've all got – wait who are you going with Marie'?"

"Me? Why would you be thinking I would take anyone? Or even wish to go to such a party." Marie' demanded.

"Marie' its _exactly _your scene; boys, alcohol, music and dancing. Why wouldn't you go? Come on spill, who are you taking?" Wendy pointed out and Marie' grinned.

"I'm taking zhat Jack Clemens, ee was za third boy to ask me, would you believe that Josh from Ficoreli asked me?" Marie' demanded of Ruby who shuddered in sympathy.

"He's okay looking but he's a total ass." Ruby agreed and Marie' laughed.

"Well I refused of course and zhen some star-struck fourth year Gryffindor asked me as a dare and I just stared at him. He was _shorter _than me in my school shoes, let alone my heels!"

"So you accepted Jack?"

"Well I would have accepted Josh if ee wasn't such a 'orrible person to be around." Marie' said with a shrug.

"Ugh no amount of alcohol –" Wendy commented and they all collapsed in giggles.

"What are we going to wear?" Abbey said sitting up.

"Well I'm not too stressed but you Abbey and Ruby have guys you want to continue seeing so we should probably concentrate most of our efforts on you two." Wendy said in that matter of fact tone.

Marie' got up and went to her wardrobe and opened the doors revealing more clothes than most girls could dream of.

"Take your pick." She said nonchalantly and Ruby gaped at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I 'ave much more than zis at 'ome. I 'ave always enough money to spend on zhese things so you can wear whatever you like." Marie' replied.

Abbey and Wendy hadn't hesitated they were looking through Marie's clothes critically selecting what they liked.

"Come on we need outfits, eets this weekend and zhere is _no _way we wil get an 'Ogsmeade weekend." Marie' said and Ruby got up to look in her wardrobe.

It was huge, walk in sized and Ruby could tell that Marie' had charmed it. Racks of gorgeous shoes (although Ruby noted that there were few by designers as expensive as Juliette De San, even Marie's wallet had boundaries). Bags hung on hooks, dresses, tops, jeans, clothes hung everywhere and Ruby was delighted to find Marie' was pretty much her size.

Ruby already knew she was going to wear her violet dress that she had brought from home and from the chatter the other girls all had one piece of their own they were suiting their choice too as well. So with this in mind Ruby chose herself a pair of black combat heels and a black jacket to match.

Coming out of Marie's ridiculous wardrobe Ruby found all her friends armed with clothes that could rightfully be described as weapons of mass destruction.

"Much better." Marie' approved looking at her friends choices.

"We'll make the boys fall on their faces with longing." Abbey said with a grin.

"This is going to be _our night._" Wendy agreed and grinning the girls bade each other goodnight.


	15. Amortentia

_**Chapter Fifteen – **__**Amortentia**_

Walking arm in arm with Ruby to the party was the best feeling. James was excited and ready for a night of fun. Too bad this party was an alcohol free zone. Well for the fifth years anyway. Some seventh years had gotten ahold of some but it was restricted to their year level. Which sucked. But all the same James intended to spend a good portion of tonight snogging Ruby. It was one of his favourite pastimes.

Ruby looked amazing she was wearing a purple coloured dress that was short enough to make James heart race. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You look amazing. "He whispered to her and Ruby grinned up at him like she always did. Eyes lit with happiness.

"So do you." She replied and James wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It was a good feeling.

The party was held in the Room behind the suit of armor as the top party spot and was an all year levels event – excluding of course the naive first years but they didn't really count. Luce and Dan were walking around accepting people's congratulations on a top party with broad grins. James could tell that both of them had already consumed a fair amount of alcohol.

"Come on, they won't miss us. Lets go make out in a corner." Ruby suggested and the two of them found a convenient spot. As soon as they were sitting down Ruby's lips were on his the two of them kissing for all they were worth. James let his hands slid down her back and longingly remembered the last time they had been so tightly crushed to one and other but it wasn't the time or place to be stripping Ruby. However there _might _be time tonight and judging by the way Ruby's hands were sliding underneath his shirt James was fairly certain that Ruby would be as eager as he was.

"I. Love. You." She whispered as she kissed down his neck and James shivered.

"I love you more." He whispered back kissing her lips teasingly.

"Tonight." She told him breathlessly and James smiled.

"Your wish is my command."

"Good." She told him her lips back on his.

"Oh come on! Get a room you guys!" It was Freddy and Wendy arm in arm and both grinning.

"Whatever." Ruby said with a flip of her hair and James could have strangled Freddy at that moment.

"Come on you two. There's dancing, lets get you moving so that you're here for at least an hour." Wendy commented and Ruby rolled her eyes although she seemed eager to dance.

"Might I have the honor?" James asked her with a little bow and Ruby giggled.

"But of course." She said her curtsey terrible.

"Alright then." And James led his beautiful girlfriend out onto the floor twirling her around like she was some amazingly sexy spinning top.

An hour or so passed and James was still dancing beside Ruby, their bodies crushed to each other and their breathing coming in quick. The beat of the song was addictive and James spun Ruby around grinning at her, mentally undressing her.

"Do you want to –" She began to say but then she stopped. Ruby stopped dancing as well and James turned around to see what she was staring at.

It was Delilah who was telling off Patrick Connor. He had obviously decided to kiss someone_ other _than his date and Delilah wasn't having it. With a final offensive statement she turned on her heel and left Patrick looking like a complete loser.

"I should probably go and help with that." Ruby said sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Don't worry about it. I need to calm Nate down before he punches Patrick in the face." James assured her feeling quite pissed off himself. Nevertheless he intercepted Nate.

"How _dare _he!" Nate said to James his face furious.

"I don't think Lilah cared that much." James said soothingly.

"I don't give a crap! I'll punch his face out!"

"Mate. Time enough for that tomorrow; do you want to get chucked out of the party? Or worse have Erin get pissed at _you. _Because you're walking that line."

Nate instantly cooled.

"You're right. But we _will _horribly prank him sometime this week."

"I have a good one in mind." James assured Nate who walked off back to Erin who looked relieved. Once James saw Nate was dancing with Erin he went back to wait for Ruby.

"Hey James." James turned. It was Amanda a relatively pretty Ravenclaw girl he had slept with a few time.

"Hey Amanda. Where's your date?"

"Ditched him." Amanda said calmly. "He was after Cerise and we both knew it so I let him go after her."

"Good for you." James said vaguely looking for Ruby.

"Hey I'm after a guy, how do I look?" She asked pointedly

James glanced her over she looked fine.

"Great." He assured her and Amanda giggled.

"You think so."

"Sure."

"Oh hey you want a drink?"

James looked up at that.

"Alcohol?" He asked hopefully.

"Sadly no, its just butterbeer. All the strong stuff is seventh years only, if I got my hands on some I wouldn't share."

"Makes sense to me." James said nodding accepting the drink and taking a large gulp.

James frowned; it tasted better than normal butterbeer. Reminding him all at once of the wooden smell of a broomstick, the sunny scent of Ruby's hair and his mother's double fudge cookies.

"This is good." He commented to Amanda.

"Yeah." Amanda said smiling and James mind went completely blank.

Ruby came back into the party and looked around for James. He was over standing by the wall drinking something and talking to a girl Ruby vaguely recognized.

With a smile Ruby began to walk over to him then froze.

The girl had leaned over to whisper something in James' ear and then. Then she had _kissed him!_

Ruby stood there staring in shock as James wrapped his arms around the girl kissing her back. She stepped away from him. What was going on?

Several people had turned to look now and Louis had left his date coming over to her.

"James! James what the fuck?" He yelled and James turned around his eyes unfocused.

"Hi Louis! Have you met Amanda?" James asked in a normal tone.

Ruby turned and ran leaving the party. She had no idea where she was going to go but she had to leave. She sat down and stared at the blank wall. Trying to process what she had just seen.

James. His arms wrapped around another girl. Totally ignoring her as he kissed her. Not fifteen minutes after he had kissed Ruby. She didn't matter. It had all been some huge game to him. What had he been playing at? Why would he do that to her?

Tears ran down Ruby's cheeks as she realized that everything James had ever said must have been a lie.

"Ruby?" Ruby looked up to see Louis.

"Why did he do it Louis?" She asked him and Louis shook his head helplessly wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't know."

Tears were streaming down Ruby's cheeks now and she burrowed her face into Louis' shirt. Crying herself out while he hugged her a comforting thing in all her pain.

"I just want to know why I wasn't enough." She whispered and Louis looked at her sadly.

"I don't know what to say." He admitted and Ruby felt a sob heaving her chest. Hugging her knees she sobbed thinking of all the wonderful nights spent with James. All the time he had said 'I love you', all the kisses, it had all been false.

The idea of going back to her dorm where she had been kissing James only this afternoon made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I'm not going back to my dorm." Ruby said her voice rough and Louis nodded his eyes narrowing.

"Wait here." He told her and walked back into the party his shoulders set and his walk dangerous.

Ruby waited the tears pouring down her cheeks until a slender arm wrapped around her shoulders. Ruby looked up into Marie's blue eyes, which were filled with sympathy.

"My dorm. We will not be disturbed, I 'ave a spell to close us off from za others and better I 'ave a stash of chocolate." Marie' said leading Ruby in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

Ruby nodded and let herself be led her head pounding, her stomach tense and unshed tears burned at her eyes.

"Why did he do it?" She asked Marie' who simply shook her head.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't understand it either."

"Ruby -!" James called out still trying to shake off the after affects of Amortentia.

"Go away James! I really don't want to talk to you!" Ruby screamed at him and James felt his heart sink.

Ruby ran back up the staircase that led to the Ravenclaw dorms. James held his hand out to her but Louis cut him off coldly.

"You've done enough damage there."

James looked at Louis and opened his mouth to explain but Louis shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. I thought you'd changed. Thought you'd made it out of your stupid phase. Just stay away from me James." And with that Louis walked off after Ruby his posture disgusted.

James looked to Nate in mute appeal and Nate opened his mouth to say something then closed it shaking his head. Without a word Nate left.

James turned to see Chase and Freddy coming towards him, faces contorted in fury.

"You're a fucking asshole James." Freddy told him in disgust moving behind him.

"What are you -?" James began to ask but Freddy held James arms his superior strength pinning James down and their plan became all too clear.

Chase looked at him and grinned. Not his usual happy, joking grin but an angry, frightening grin.

Without a change in expression Chase smashed his fist into James face. Once, twice three times and James tasted blood.

"Fucker." Chase said and Freddy let go of James making him fall to the hard stone floor. Then they too left and for the first time in his life James was truly alone and completely friendless.

Marie' walked across the grounds boiling with fury as she remembered Ruby's helpless tears from the night before. Amanda was such a slut. She knew they were a couple yet another night with James; she couldn't help herself could she? Her team waited for her on the pitch and Amanda looked nervous. She didn't have a firm place on the team anyway and now nobody was speaking to her. Ruby was well liked in the Ravenclaw House.

"Chaser 3 you'd better get your act together, because none of us can stand the sight of you. If I can convince Dominique to take your place, you're gone." Kim said the moment they were all together.

The rest of the team nodded their agreement, looking at Amanda in disgust.

"You ave always been a inconsiztant player now you are a dizgrace az well." Added Marie' spitefully.

Amanda looked stricken and stepped away from her fuming teammate.

"Marie'! How can you judge me like that?"

Marie' turned away from the idiot girl and muttered "sale pute" Under her breath.

After that training did not go well. The other students were so intent on seriously injuring Amanda that they concentrated little on actual training. Marie' didn't even yell at Reid when he smacked Amanda – quite obviously on purpose – she was that angry.

"You can all leave now." Kim told them after only an hour of training.

"Eet is pointless to train now. She will only get in our way." Marie' agreed

With that crushing comment Marie' left the ground to find Dominique, she would surely want to help punish the honourless slut.

"Oui c'est très bien, je suis entièrement d'accord dont nous avons besoin qu'elle souffre. Imbécile fille elle a besoin d'apprendre un certain contrôle de soi. '

Said Dominique in quick French at the dinner, agreeing to join the team.

"Excellent, la pratique suivante est mardi.' Marie' replied and then Dominique got up and returned to her place among the fourth years.

"Did she agree?" Asked Reid looking with anger at Amanda.

"Yes, she did, eet is a good thing too. I could not 'andle being around zat sale pute much longer." Replied Marie' struggling a little at the return to English, she was deadly jealous of Dominique's flawless command of English as well as French.

"What the hell does 'sale pute' mean?" Demanded Reid. "You've used it to describe Amanda several times today already."

"Eet means she iz a dirty hore." Said Marie' with a smile at the obviously eavesdropping Amanda, who looked outraged.

"French iz good to speak az well because only Dominique, Louis and I ave a firm grasp of zee language at 'Ogwarts."

Reid grinned at Amanda's horrified expression, Marie' could call her whatever she wished and Amanda would _know _it was offensive but would have no proof whatsoever.

Marie' glanced across the room and saw her best friend looking grave, but not upset at the Gryffindor table, everyone was throwing sympathy at her and Marie' shook her head at their idiocy. They would only make her cry and that would be showing weakness.

Grabbing a plate of sandwiches, she stalked to the Gryffindor table to rescue her friend. The Gryffindor's moved out of her way without a word, not only was she Ruby's friend but also Marie's attitude demanded respect.

"Come with me Ruby we will get you away from zat boy. Ee is far too close too you. Let us go eat outside, away from ze poison."

With a nod and a determined look Ruby got up and followed Marie' out of the hall.

When they got outside Ruby's strength crumbled and she clung to her friend crying out the rest of the poison. Sitting underneath a tree Marie' hugged her friend muttering comforting words – not even realising she had reverted to French.

"Wha-at di -did I do wrong? Why d- did he have to do it? It was all g-going so w-well!" Wept Ruby, needing time to just talk, to push the pain from the memory.

"Nothing, you are perfect and ee is a fool not to know zis. Ee will regret eet now I am sure, no one will talk to 'im or that laide petite prostituée.'

Ruby laughed having a firm enough understanding of French to get the gist of Marie's words.  
>"She's one right ugly girl isn't she?"<p>

"Yes, she iz and she iz a 'orrible Quiddich player. Thanks to her 'ateful be'aviour Dominique will finally take er place on ze team. I can zee no good qualities to er. She is a chienne sans valeur. '.

The pain and upset on Ruby's face cleared for a moment as she tried to remember the French lessons given to her by both Marie' and Louis.

"Worthless, its definitely worthless but I'm not sure about the other part is it slut? Chienne sans valeur means worthless slut ? " She asked her friend. Marie' shook her head in amusement.

"Pas, not quite. Eet means worthless bitch, eet does not matter though. Both of zhese things are true."

Ruby laughed and hugged her friend.

"I don't know what I'd do without all of you."

Marie' shook her head.

"Do not worry about such things you will never find out ze answer, we will all be here for you Ruby. Zis is because you are a darling and everyone loves you. Do not shake your 'ead at me when eet is true!"

"Sure, sure. I believe you." Said Ruby, almost smiling.

But her smile dissolved in another fit of tears.

"I hate him! I hate him!" She cried.

"No you do not. Ee 'as made you fall in love with 'im. Zis is why you are so upset. Ee 'as played with your love and eet 'urts so much you feel you must die. But you will not ee iz not worth dying over and soon you will forget. Zis 'as always been true, eet has never changed and you know me well enough too know zat I 'ave been in love many times." Said Marie' in a reasonable tone.

"Oh Marie'! It's different! This time it was different! I didn't even see the other boys; it was only him and him alone. I used to be like you Marie', in and out of infatuation, meeting boys in out of the way corners but now –"

Ruby broke off seeing James coming across the ground headed straight for them.

"Let me deal with zis Ruby. Ee is not worth you time. Go and find Louis he will keep zis, zis boy away from you. Go!" Marie' pushed her friend and strode up to James, who backed away trying to get to Ruby.

"Leave er alone! You 'ave done enough already we will make sure you do not 'ave the chance to speak to 'er. She is not your concern anymore!" Marie' said to James, yelling now.

"Vous êtes un hormone folle, infidèle, putain inutile!' She yelled at him in anger speaking her native tongue, unconsciously drawing her wand.

"Wait you don't understand!" James protested backing off from her pointed wand, knowing just what Marie' could do with it.

"I understand enough, you are no good James Potter and you 'ave poor taste. Amanda Peterson over Ruby Smith? Zat is hardly a smart choice. Zat girl is an idiot, 'opeless in every class and every one iz knowing zat she iz a slut!"

"Marie' I didn't I swear" James said backing away further.

"Sortez de ma vue vous anglais tarte! '

'J'ai été ensorcelé, pour aucune autre raison que je serais infidèle à Ruby ! ' James yelled at her in French.

'Do not lie James I know zat you think I will believe such nonsense but you are wrong! I knew zat you were no good and ze only reason I did not tell Ruby so is zat she was in love with you!" Marie' yelled infuriated at his knowledge of French.

"Was?" Croaked James his voice rough

"Yes, was why would she love you now? You are a cheating liar. Nobody loves a liar James and eet is quite obvious zat you are one! Leave 'er alone!"

And with that scorching comment she stalked off to follow her friend, leaving James staring after her.

James sat alone, cold in the corridors. It was not fair. He hadn't meant to do anything. He barely remembered any of it, the entire incident was hazy as if he had been highly intoxicated, but James hadn't been drinking that night. The little alcohol in the whole place was restricted to seventh years only. Besides that even drunk and half-blind he wouldn't go near Amanda Peterson, it was rumoured that you could catch an STD just looking at the girl.

He had kept true, refused prettier and less slutty girls by the mile. For once James had actually wanted Ruby. Wanted it all to go right and stay right. Now he was broken hearted, alone and friendless. Even Lily and Al were ignoring him. What did you do when no one would listen, not even your family? His cousin had punched him in the face!

James wasn't even permitted the privacy of his dorm. Nate, Freddy and Louis had locked him out of there; his trunk had sat packed out the front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Someone – he suspected Lucy – had arranged for the password to be changed. As no one was speaking to him James was now locked outside of Gryffindor tower. Nowhere to sleep, no Ruby to make him smile and no Nate to pull pranks on whoever was making him upset.

Getting up James decided he had better go to Professor Longbottom. He really did need to find somewhere to sleep – if Neville would talk to him that was. He was very involved with the student's lives, attending half the parties that were thrown along with Professor Crofts* who fought with him during their seventh year.

That's when it hit him.

During his seventh year Neville and most of the resistance force ended up hiding – in the room of requirement. His father had told the story only a handful of times but it wasn't something one forgot easily. Enchanting his trunk James trudged toward the seventh floor, sunk in his personal depression.

The thing most prominently on his mind was Marie's words.

"…_And ze only reason I did not tell Ruby so was zat she was in love with you!" _She had said, her accent colouring the words with a disgust, which only one who spoke French could pick up.

"_Was?" _He had asked.

"_Yes was. Why would she love you now?"_

Why would she love you now? The question haunted James. Ruby had been in love with him – as he had been in love with her.

"_Here James, have a drink!" _Amanda had said handing him a cup.

"_Alcohol?" _He asked hopefully.

"_Sadly no, if it was I wouldn't be sharing. I just wanted to congratulate you with some butter beer. Confusion to the Slytherin's!" _Then they had both laughed and raised their glasses. After that it all went hazy.

Even through the hazy smoke that covered the memory James knew what she had done. The skank had fed him a love potion.

"_Fancy this, a night with the son of famous Harry Potter." _She had practically purred later as she drew him into a corner.

"_Ruby. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby." _She had said in a taunting voice.

"_What about her?" _James remembered himself asking. But Amanda had only smiled and leaned in to – ugh the memory was too horrible to be relived.

Then later a clearer and even more horrible thing had happened.

"_I don't want to talk to you James! Leave me alone."_ Said Ruby

"_Please Ruby just listen to me, please!"_ James pleaded with her.

"_No!"_ replied Ruby turning her back and walking out the portrait hole.

And that looked to be the last conversation he would ever have with Ruby. Freddy had kept him away with punches, Louis with disgusted disappointment, Chase with true fury, Marie' with crushing comments and insults only half spoken in English and Nate. Nate had been the worst of all, he hadn't even spoken, and he had just left. James hadn't so much as seen his cousin, his best friend since that night. He had lost more than just Ruby to that stupid potion. He had lost everything.

James had reached the seventh corridor. Releasing a shuddering breath James began to pace in front of a blank space of wall.

The really good thing about Marie' is that she didn't insult James. Ruby didn't want to hear how horrible he was, because she was in love with him. That is why this hurt so much. She hadn't said a word but her expression had, Marie' was furious with James but Ruby didn't try to curb her friends anger. A fiercely angry part of her wanted James to hurt as much as she did.

Ruby sat in the quiet of Marie's dorm, one of the few places where no one would bother her. Due to Marie's parents extreme wealth she had paid for a slight separation from the other fifth year girls.

Professor McGonagall had refused to have it done but allowed it because of the payment. Marie' herself had set the enchantment – but extended it so all the girls now had privacy. Here she could cry undisturbed.

"Eet is probably good zat it should 'appen now, you know zis." Marie' said.

Ruby looked up at her friend in shock. Good? Marie' interpreted the look correctly.

"Zat he came after you when we were alone." She clarified. Ruby nodded, swallowing back tears.

"I would hate to cry in front of anyone else."

"I know zis. Zat is why eet is good."

"Marie', would you mind if Louis came up here? He's my friend and I would like too –"Of course! Zat would be fine! Reid comes up here a lot, ee 'as a crush on poor Abbey."

"Poor Abbey? Reid's pretty hot – even against your ultra-high standards."

"Eet is not bad for Abbey only that she must be choosing between Reid and Josh."

"Josh? Who is Josh?" Asked Ruby curious even through her pain.

"Ee is a 'Ufflepuff boy. Attractive and athletic – but not very bright, I am not seeing why Abbey 'as not chosen Reid but then again I am biased."

Ruby smiled at gossip that would have been riveting a day earlier – it still was really. Only Ruby's mind kept flitting to that one terrible image. James, looking more gorgeous than usual but instead of being his usual charming self he was kissing Amanda. Kissing Amanda, Queen of the Sluts. A wave of fury passed over Ruby.

"Well he can be King of the Whores!" Marie' turned to Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Eet iz not good to focus so much on zat which iz bad Ruby. Do you want Louis to come up 'ere?"

Ruby nodded.

"'Ow about Lilah?" Marie' asked.

Ruby nodded again smiling gratefully, she already knew what Marie' planned.

"'Oo else are you good friends, not just anyone."

Ruby thought for a moment. Who _were_ her good friends? Marie' and Louis had proven themselves the best of them all but Lilah could always find something positive to say. Freddy and Chase together could make a rock laugh and then there was Abbey and Wendy the dirtiest minded creatures in the universe. Of course there was Reid, the lifesaver when homework was unfinished and Nate who was everyone's rock always to be relied on.

"Everyone." Ruby said and she didn't feel as alone and sad anymore. James, perfect and gorgeous might have been a mistake, no matter how much she loved him. That didn't mean life had to end, she still had all her friends and there were so many good friends.

"Everyone iz very vague Ruby. I 'ope by everyone you mean our people? Ze boys from your 'ouse and Reid and our girls? Yes zis is who you are meaning?"

Ruby nodded and Marie' smiled.

"You are feeling better zen? This is good. I will get zem and we will talk and have fun."

James watched from a window he had asked the room to make him as Marie' ran around the school. He couldn't see the dorms but he knew Ruby was in Marie's, partly because he knew Marie' had privacy and partly because Marie' was gathering everyone and talking them to her dorm.

Freddy, Chase, Louis, Nate, Reid, Wendy and Abbey. All off too one of the mini-parties Marie' held regularly in her dorm. Of course this one was only different from the others because it was so much smaller and for the first time since he had started dating Ruby. He wasn't invited. James sighed and waved away the window, which turned back to stone.

"_Ruby. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby." _Her words taunted him. James kicked a small table over in frustration.

"Stupid Bitch!" He yelled out in anger.

He had no idea what to do but whatever it was it involved getting Ruby back and hexing that little bitch in the face.

_I will win Ruby back._ He thought furiously. _No matter how long it takes._

**French Phrases used by Marie', Louis & Dominique.**

_**Nous avons besoin**____**qu'elle**____**souffre**_**.** - Yes that's fine I completely agree we need her to suffer.

_**Imbécile fille **__**elle**____**a besoin**____**d'**__**apprendre **__**un certain contrôle**____**de soi **__**–**_Stupid girl she needs to learn some self control.

_**Excellent**__**, **__**la**____**pratique**____**suivante**____**est**____**mardi**__**.**__ - _excellent, the next practice is Tuesday.

_**Laide**____**petite prostituée**__ – _Ugly little prostitute.

_**Chienne**____**sans valeur**_** –** worthless bitch

_**Vous êtes une hormone**____**folle**__**, **__**infidèle**__**, **__**putain**____**inutile**__**! **_- You are such a hormone crazed, unfaithful, useless whore!

_**Sortez**____**de**____**ma**____**vue**____**vous**____**anglais**____**tarte - **_Get out of my sight you English tart

_**J'ai**____**été**____**ensorcelé**__**, **__**pour aucune autre raison**____**que je serais**____**infidèle à**____**Ruby**_ - I was bewitched, for no other reason would I be untrue to Ruby.

*Professor Crofts is Ben.


	16. Second Chances

_**Chapter Sixteen – Second Chances**_

"Marie'! Please listen to me!" He yelled at her. To his surprise the pretty French girl turned around to look at him her eyes unreadable.

"What do you want Potter? I 'ave not got time to waste." She said in an emotionless voice that scared James.

"Let me see Ruby, please, I need to talk to her. I need to explain." He pleaded.

"Out of za question. Eet would only make 'er upset."

"Please Marie'" He begged.

"You can plead all you want Potter but I will not let you see 'er. You do not deserve 'er, she is too good for zhese games you play."

James stepped back, Marie's words mirrored his own thoughts.

"I didn't –"

"Do not lie! Zis iz a waste of time! You will never understand, you are too much ze player and not enough the person." Marie' turned to leave and James felt a wave of panic.

"Well what about you? I did nothing worse than you do everyday, yet no one accuses you do they?" James yelled at her, trying to get her attention.

"What I do iz different from what you do, and only because I do not lie! I never make promises I do not keep. Eet is wrong to tell Ruby that she iz your girlfriend and zen sleep with another girl! I 'ave never told a boy zis! Never promised exclusive dating, ever."

James' eyes widened at Marie's fury, but realised an advantage.

"Then you don't understand. I love Ruby and I would never, willingly do something to hurt her. Please believe me when I say no amount of alcohol would make me cheat on her!"

"What possible reason 'ave you given me to be believing you?"

"How can I prove it? I'll do anything."

An evil glint came into Marie's eyes.

"Anything? Will zis I will have to think about. Meet 'ere at-at midnight and I will tell you what it iz you must be doing."

James stared at Marie' for a moment hardly believing what he heard.

"So you- you're giving me a chance?"

"Of course, zat is what I just said iz eet not? I must be talking to Ruby and we will decide what eet iz you will do and zen? Well zen we will see. If you succeed you can speak with Ruby. If not you will not be seeing her again."

James stepped back at the implications of that challenge.

"So I succeed and everything will be better?"

"No you silly boy. Of course not, but we will be allowing you a conversation with Ruby to explain yourself. Eet may make no difference but eet iz your choice."

James nodded insistently.

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever."

"Louis! Louis!" Louis turned around to see Marie' walking quickly toward her a ring of the silliest girls in fourth and fifth years following her and chattering excitedly.

Louis noted that none of them were Marie's preferred companions and her friend looked irritated.

"Zis is a private conversation." She snapped at the two Beaubaxtons girls who smiled at her and gave a sort of half curtsey, before rushing away.

As usual Louis gave the girls an incredulous look. No matter how many times she saw it happen it always shocked her to see the way people blindly obeyed Marie'.

Marie' watched the girls leave with a look of disgust.

"Zhey follow me around like zhey do not have zheir own minds. Per'aps zhey are not 'aving zheir own minds. Eet 'owever is not your concern. James came to see me today."

Louis gave Marie' a strange look.

"How is this relevant to me?"

"Potter came to talk to me today, about Ruby. 'Ee said ee would do anything for a chance to talk with Ruby. Anything. I said zhat I would talk to Ruby about it. Ee was very grateful."

"Your not going to talk to Ruby about it are you? Or you had better not, I won't let you."

Louis couldn't believe Marie', agreeing to let that, that _boy _talk to Ruby.

"Oh no. Ee will not be talking too 'er. "Owever ee should 'ave a chance. What should we make 'im do?"

Suddenly Louis grinned.

"You're evil you know that right? Well, he said anything? Well that we will need to explore. When do we have to figure it out by?"

"I said I would meet 'im at za Quiddich pitch at midnight. Ee will have to take a risk before ee even gets za task. I 'owever 'ave za secret passage."

The secret passage was one of Ravenclaw houses best-kept secrets. About a third of them knew about it and only five non-Ravenclaw's knew it existed. The secret passage led from right outside the Ravenclaw tower straight to the Divination Tower. That gave them access to the secret passage at the Divination Tower which was long, winding and had several entries and exits. It was more commonly known about.

"Well I guess we'll just have to organize something difficult, humiliating and potentially dangerous."

Marie' gave her him a frosty smile.

"Ee made a big mistake in 'urting 'er." Marie's expression was cold and hard.

"I really thought he loved her though."

Marie' gave him a thoughtful look.

"And maybe ee did. Maybe ee did."

Without another word Marie' walked off her trail of attractive girls catching up to her quickly. Louis would have to arrange for a few introductions

James watched Marie' walk away in shock he couldn't believe the cryptic clue they had given him? _Prove you love her. Words written down have a higher sense of permanence._ She had said. Well what the hell did that mean? He had to involve writing to prove he loved her too them all.

James thought for a moment about Ruby and how much he wanted her to forgive him and to understand that he would _never _willingly hurt her. She was no doubt upset about what had happened and James could make that go away if she would only believe. Pulling his invisibility cloak on James decided that he would do it tonight. It would impress Marie' with his persistence and hopefully, hopefully it would make Ruby feel special – like he still liked her. Which he most certainly did.

The entrance hall was dark and empty, every little sound echoing loudly. Even invisible James felt oddly insecure. He had never really been out under the invisibility cloak alone. Not for very long and never for something like this.

"Engorgio." He whispered moving his wand in intricate patterns, spelling out the words 'James love Ruby forever', whispering them as he carved them into the stonewalls.

Ruby felt sad the next morning. There was no James to tell her how beautiful she looked and Louis was nowhere to be found. As she got dressed Kara and Clare gave her sympathetic looks but didn't talk to her. For some reason they were convinced that Ruby's world had shattered when James – when he became an ass.

Ruby was only halfway downstairs to the common room when Delilah came up to her cheeks flushed.

"You might want to change."

"What?"

"Dress up really nice today because _everyone _is going to be looking at you."

"What happened?"

"I saw Marie' in the entrance hall and she was looking _very _smug. It's my guess that she knew he still liked you.

Ruby's stomach jolted slightly – which had nothing whatsoever to do with how very, very hungry she was.

"James." She whispered in shock then turned and rushed upstairs to fix her makeup.

Marie' stood in the entrance hall with a feeling of smug superiority. She had known it. She had known James liked Ruby – loved Ruby. This is why she had been angry at Amanda not James. It was clearly – clearly all Amanda's fault.

Looking at his work Marie' had to admit he did a good job. The carvings were all deep into the stone and the handwriting was loopy and gorgeous. But what made them really nice was that he had changed the colour of the words from grey to pinks, purples, blues and an ironically ruby red. He had done this by transfiguring much of the stone to crystal so that phrases such as "James loves Ruby" glittered in the sunlight.

With a self-congratulatory smile she walked into the hall in time to see James. James looked at her questioningly and Marie' smiled at him. Something she had rarely done, even before he slighted Ruby.

"Very good Potter. I knew I could count on you."

James stared at her in shock.

"You wh-what."

Marie' looked at him with a grin.

"I knew you were in love with her. So now we have to hex Amanda." She said in a very quiet voice before sitting down with Wendy and Abbey.

Marie' sat silently by her friends watching for Ruby.

Ruby came into the hall, eyes wide and looking very surprised. Marie' mouthed

"Thanks they'll all die" to Lilah who grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

Ruby had at Lilah's insistence fixed her hair and makeup to make her look twice as spectacular as usual.

James' jaw nearly dropped when he saw her, but he blushed and went to sit down on his end of the table – alone. Louis and Nate were giving their cousin speculative looks and finally got up and went to sit with him. No one else moved. And all the while Marie' grinned to herself.

James walked to class with Louis and Nate on either side of him. He had explained what had happened and they were finally ready to listen. In the corridor he saw Ruby and went to talk to her but she shook her head at him, her eyes filled with anger not forgiven. Sighing in defeat he turned to go away but she handed him a note.

Curiously James opened it to find a note in a short and decisive handwriting that resembled Ruby's about as much as hulking Reid resembled tiny Lily.

Very good Potter. We didn't think you'd do so well. Unfortunately the next task is harder, it isn't much all we ask of you is to hit – wait no hex a certain Ravenclaw slut.

Marie'

P.S the crystal was a nice touch.

With a hopeless sigh James showed the note to Nate and Louis.

"So let me get this straight, you pulled off that stunt in there which will get you a year of detention and won't disappear for weeks, maybe months for a chance to _talk _to Ruby." Demanded Nate.

James nodded sadly.

"Yes. I did."

Louis shook his head.

"I really regret what I said before now. You are completely lost when it comes to Ruby. Don't worry mate, do you want me to talk to her?"

James shook his head determinedly.

"No, I will hex Amanda and then I will do whatever else they ask of me. I will prove to Ruby and that French freak –"

"She's not a freak!" Exclaimed Nate.

"What?"

"James, she thinks you're a cheating bastard and you wouldn't speak badly of her if you saw what she did for Ruby after –"

"After I was drugged into sleeping with a whore." James said and loudly enough that the passing Amanda heard him.

She turned to look at him with angry and upset eyes.

"How DARE you! How dare YOU! I did no such thing!"

James had a sudden idea. Everyone knew these words, famously spoken by his father to Dolores Umbridge.

"Your lying Amanda. And we must not tell lies."

Amanda stepped back in shock and James shouted

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

Amanda fell backward a fair way and none of the Ravenclaw's bothered to help her up.

"JAMES POTTER!"

With a sigh James turned to face the music, as Professor Stein ran towards him.

Ruby watched with a faint smile James accosted Amanda and loudly hexed her. What had that note said? Marie' had done something too it so she couldn't read it and what had he meant about drugged? A tiny ray of hope entered Ruby's heart; maybe he had been given a lust potion? Or worse a love potion! The thought made it hard for Ruby to breathe.

Professor Stein was yelling at James talking about detention but James only smiled and turned to Ruby.

"That one was for you Rubes." He said and blew her a kiss. Ruby didn't smile at him but his look made her feel distinctly breathless and weak.

_You don't know for sure. Wait to ask Louis and Nate. Wait till Professor Stein is gone._

"Nate." She said turning to her friend as Louis had now disappeared with James and Professor Stein.

"No, no, no Ruby. Ee must be za one to explain to you. I 'ave found out what iz true and what iz not but you must be talking to James." Came Marie's voice as she walked demurely down the corridor with Abbey and Wendy.

"You know." Said Nate staring at her in shock.

"Long before you did Nate my dear. 'Owever I was not sure. Ee told me so but I was not believing 'im. I do now."

"James doesn't lie. He might conceal truths but he doesn't outright lie."

"I said I believe 'im Nate, I never said he lied."

Ruby was looking at Nate closely then realized something she had never considered before. Nate liked Marie'. Sweet tempered Nate liked Marie? Ruby loved Marie' dearly but even she had to admit her friend was Queen of the bitches and Nate didn't seem the type to like her.

Ruby walked beside the two of them listening to their banter and it didn't sound any different to conversation with Delilah and Nate. Ruby gave a sigh of relief and for a moment tried to imagine them dating.

Then she laughed.

"What?" Demanded Nate.

"Yes, what iz so funny Ruby?"

She smiled at the pair of them and the idea of them as a couple and laughed again.

Nate looked perplexed and Marie' annoyed.

"Fine! Leave us in za dark. Do not be telling us what iz so funny! If you want to do zat zen perhaps Nate and I should leave you be!"

Nate gave Marie' that amused smile that was _so _annoying.

"Grand idea Marie' lets leave Ruby to her own devices shall we? "Asked Nate holding out his arm for her with a florid bow.

Marie' giggled – an unusual thing for her to do.

"Yes Nate I think zat we shall" And she took his arm.

James was once more allowed in his dorm, although Freddy and Chase still weren't talking to him. However Nate and Louis were which meant that the other two were at least halfway to forgiving him. Suddenly life looked a whole lot better. Especially when he remembered that there was only one task to go. Two tasks down, he thought as he flopped down on his four-poster bed. What would the third task be?

With a smile James realized that the same sort of thing had happened to his dad. Three unknown tasks that he had to try and solve, although the stakes were somewhat different – and Voldemort probably wouldn't be involved in the third task, or he hoped he wouldn't.

"You're a real ass-hole you know that?" James looked up to see a furious Freddy.

"I don't care if they forgive you. I don't. What the hell were you thinking? Oh and now you are all romantic so that Ruby is starting to forgive you. Well give it up. Its just plain out cruel, you're only going to play her again."

"Freddy, I didn't do anything."

"WE SAW YOU!"

"I was drugged Freddy! Not even drunk! I hadn't had a drop so when Amanda offered I accepted and you know what? She merlin-damned drugged it!"

"Why would she do that? Why would anyone do that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she hates Marie' and Ruby to hell, maybe because we _did_ date at one point and she wants revenge, maybe because Louis slighted her and Ruby is his best friend and I'm his cousin. There are dozens of reasons."

"Its no excuse!" Freddy said although a little less vehemently this time.

"Oh so a love potion is no excuse? Not even amortentia?"

Freddy went deathly pale.

"She used _amortentia?_" He demanded.

"It sure tasted like it. Amortentia has a faint aftertaste of orange. Uncle Ron always said so."

Freddy snorted.

"Yeah and so did Professor Crofts if you paid any attention in Potions."

"As if you do!"

"Enough that I know we've talked about amortentia."

James grinned at his cousin, knowing that Freddy had forgiven him. Freddy had a fiery temper that could last forever but he didn't hold any grudges if you gave him a reason to forgive you.

"So how are you going to regain Ruby's trust?" Freddy asked casually.

"Oh so you believe me now?"

"Of course, so what other romantic gestures have you got planned?"

Louis woke up suddenly around one am and climbed quietly out of bed, feeling the insistent desire to go for an early morning fly. As he was getting dressed Louis noticed that James and Nate weren't in bed, Louis grinned, no doubt still out completing the final task.

Louis looked down at his broomstick and changed his mind. Maybe he could find some other form of entertainment; there usually was plenty at this time of night. Pretty ladies hiding around all the usual spots, come to think of it, wasn't it swingers night? The room behind the suit of armor would provide him with plenty of choice until about 3 in the morning. He still had plenty of time – if he hurried.

The common room was empty but that was only a minor annoyance to Louis, he'd nailed all the fifth year Gryffindor girls already and the fourth year girls were a touch too sensitive, they'd be more fun later in the year. The corridors were bustling with the usual nighttime activity, teachers and prefects patrolling their corridors, Louis had to hide from Lucy twice. She would _kill _him is she found him about – especially on swingers night.

Louis passed an occupied broom cupboard and heard the familiar sounds of sexual activity. Pausing for a moment he identified a Hufflepuff sixth year that prided herself on having shagged every boy in sixth year, however the lucky boy was unfamiliar.

He was nearly at the entrance to the Room when he saw the first signs of James' handiwork and he had to admit his cousin had flair. Shaking his head in amazement Louis would have gone to look for his cousins if he hadn't seen the pretty Italian exchange student leaving the Room looking irritated. Instead he moved off to catch up with her.

James smiled around at his amazing act of transfiguration – well he'd had help had helped but that wasn't the point. Frowning James looked around. Where was Nate? He had been right with him until they saw – then it hit James. Of course he had gone so he didn't accidentally encounter her and that seventh year Slytherin in a broom cupboard.

That thought however was driven from his mind when he looked back at his work. Ruby would flip she would absolutely flip. If this didn't make her talk to him nothing, _nothing _would.

"Hurry up James!" Came Teddy's hoarse whisper. "I _so _do not want to be caught running around after hours. Particularly as I'm no longer a student."

"Lets get to the one-eyed witch then – and thanks for helping."

Teddy grinned at James.

"That's fine, after all you _did _help me propose to Victorie' and that was a much bigger thing than creating a –" Teddy looked around. "Someone's coming! Lets go!"

Later that night as James crawled into his bed he couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph. He had gotten Teddy in and out of the castle without getting caught and he had succeeded in Marie and Ruby's third task.

Looking back down at the note Marie' had given him he grinned.

Ruby misses the warm beaches of Australia…

Well he'd brought the beaches. It was up to them to bring the bikinis.

Ruby woke up to the familiar smell of sea brine and frowned. She was too far inland to be anywhere near a beach. Shrugging she got out of bed. She was probably just feeling homesick.

Ruby was halfway to her dressing table when she realised what was wrong. Looking down Ruby saw that the normal hard stone of the castle floors been replaced by soft, white sand. The type of sand one didn't normally find anywhere in England. Picking up a fistful of it Ruby suddenly grinned. It was nearly as good as being home in her parent's seaside cottage. Ruby felt her smile fade slightly; her parents weren't at their cottage anymore. The cottage belonged to some old witch who had bought it as a holiday place.

Shaking the memory of her stepmother and mum's boyfriend, those two unnatural figures who had interrupted her little piece of paradise she got dressed. She was going to enjoy thing Saturday – Aussie style.

Louis woke up in a broom cupboard on the fourth floor. It was the best one and had a certain reputation to it. Sirius had told him about it, apparently it had been charmed years and years ago by a Ravenclaw that had passed its legacy onto Sirius. He had been kind enough to pass on the knowledge to Louis. 

The Italian girl – Clarisse – was still asleep, looking quite gorgeous. Louis was tempted to leave but no matter how much he played them he was ever the gentleman.

"Clarisse!" The girl stirred slightly before opening her eyes to look at him.

"It would probably be best if we left. It's morning now."

Clarisse sat up looking surprised

"Already? You do go on for a long time Louis." The girl grinned at him and Louis breathed an inward sigh of relief. She was one of his fellows.

"Well we should meet up some other night. If you'll excuse me –"

Clarisse got up and left with another smile to Louis. Leaving him quite shocked.

That was the quickest explanation he had ever made. With a shrug Louis ran a hand through his hair and left the cupboard as well, well it worked for him. The castle was very quiet this morning, not only had it been swingers night there was also an inter-house all years party. Everyone would be sleeping at this time of morning.

Louis had completely forgotten about James' third task until he saw it. Staring at James' extreme use of transfiguration his mouth dropped open. The staircases seemed to be made entirely of sand and below them was – was the sea. It sparkled bluer than he had ever seen it and he lived by the beach. It was a breathtaking sight. Louis shook his head in awe it was amazing and he probably wouldn't get in that much trouble for it, because of how hard it must have been.

Well he had certainly proved he was willing to work for Ruby. Now it was time to see if he was able to explain.


	17. Explanations

_**Chapter Seventeen – Explanations**_

Ruby left her dorm dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her leather jacket thrown on for extra warmth. However she made tribute to the random beach sand and sea smell by wearing her bikini top underneath it all. It just felt right.

The common room was empty but for Louis who stood, clearly waiting for her.

"Louis!" She greeted him in surprise, pushing back the thought that it used to be James who waited for her.

"Ruby." Louis' voice was grave but she could hear the trace of a smile in it.

"There's a surprise for you outside." He said then went back up to his dorm.

Ruby blinked at such an abrupt meeting but shrugged. She might as well go see what he was talking about. Outside the portrait hole Ruby found the corridors and wall all appeared to be – and felt like sand. It was nothing short of incredible.

"Wow." She breathed and walked down the corridors in a daze. Then she reached the stairs. They too were made from sand but that wasn't what drew her eye. She looked down and at the very bottom of all the staircases she could clearly see the entrance hall was covered in blue water that sparkled from the light that filtered through the crystal words "James loves Ruby".

"Eet iz quite something. Ee did a good job." Ruby spun around to face Marie' who was looking every bit as mysterious as Louis.

"What do you mean 'he'?" Ruby demanded.

"James. Ee did all zhis." Marie' said sweeping her arm out indicating the sand and water.

"Why?"

"For you. Will you talk to 'im now? Louis and I told 'im to prove ee loves you and not Amanda three times and we would allow him to talk to you. Ee says that ee can explain zhat night." Marie' said bluntly.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well ee thinks you 'elped but I wasn't about to tell you in case ee failed. But I would say ee passed. Zhis was all 'is own idea. Ee is quite the romantic."

Ruby was feeling confused, upset but she was mostly angry. Not with Marie' or Louis with James. He made her fall for him all over again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Why do I love him? He does all these wonderful things then he kisses another girl! What is his problem?" Ruby demanded.

"Why don't you ask 'im?" Marie suggested nodding her head indicating someone behind Ruby.

Ruby turned around to see James watching her.

"Don't you like it?" He asked her his expression anxious.

"It's wonderful but it's just a game. Another move in your huge game of flirting." Ruby said coldly. She hardened her heart. She wasn't about to let herself be hurt by James again.

"Ruby please –" He began but Ruby cut him short.

"No James. I know better now. You're not to be trusted."

James looked desperately at Louis who was now standing with Marie'. Louis shrugged as if too say "Sorry mate, maybe its for the best". His expression was sympathetic but it wasn't enough, he didn't understand. James looked back to Ruby whose expression was cold.

James swallowed a million things he had to say to Ruby. He just stared at her hopelessly for a moment; he might not see her very often anymore. He should save the memories while he could. Swallowing hard James nodded at Ruby turned on his heel and walked away. He had no chances left. There was no way she would forgive him. He had lost her.

As soon as he had rounded a corner James began to run, sprint, away from her. As hard and fast as he could; maybe if he got far enough away from her it wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

He sprinted into the common room gaining him several stares and ran up to his dorm. Freddy and Chase gave him curious looks but James ignored them. He grabbed his Firebolt 2000 and ran back down the stairs. People openly whispered when James raced out the portrait hole again. He had to avoid Ruby. Had to get the Quiddich pitch. Had to get into the air where no one would bother him.

James was halfway down the sandy grand staircase when she found him.

"James!"

James froze, it was Ruby, and he hadn't gotten away fast enough.

"Ruby." His voice cracked slightly and James mentally cursed it to hell.

"James I'm sorry. Louis explained –" Ruby began but James cut her off suddenly angry.

"Oh so you'll listen to Louis but not to me?" He asked her his voice derisive.

Ruby blinked her expression confused and hurt but James was hurting too and she was making it worse.

"James I'm sorry." Ruby practically begged.

"It doesn't matter. It's obvious you don't – didn't trust me. It would have killed our relationship sometime anyway." James said his voice cold.

Ruby flinched away from him and her movement revealed that around her neck she wore the white-gold key James had given her for Christmas. There would have been no time for her to put it on – or she couldn't have caught him so soon. She had still worn it?

"James please I saw you with my own eyes! I _never _would have believed it otherwise but you were right in front of me. You even _looked _at me and you didn't seem to care."

"I was drugged. On Amortentia." James explained some of the coldness going out of his voice.

"Louis told me – I believed him straight away James. Isn't that enough faith in you?" Ruby was begging now and James could tell she wanted everything the way it had been before. So did James come to think of it.

"No." He heard himself answer. "But wearing the key even when you thought I was a bastard is."

Ruby blushed touching the key around her neck.

"I didn't take it off. I couldn't bring myself too." She admitted and James felt his anger melt away.

"Do you like the beach?" He asked her.

Ruby took a step towards him, bridging some of the distance between them.

"I love it. You always were romantic. And the writing on the walls, I nearly forgave you when I saw that." Ruby said.

James took his cue, taking the two steps towards Ruby.

"I love you Ruby." He said slowly and clearly.

"I love you too James." She replied and the last two weeks of constant pain and anger melted away as if they'd never happened.

James leaned down and kissed Ruby gently on the lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rubes?" James asked her and Ruby nodded pulling him back down to kiss her.

Ruby crushed her lips against James' her heart pounding in her ears. Desire rushed through her body, her skin tingling everywhere their bodies touched. James' strong arms held Ruby tightly to him and Ruby was glad. If he weren't holding her she would have fallen to the floor. Her head was spinning and all that she could think about were James and the feel of him on her.

James' hands ran up under her shirt and Ruby shivered in delight.

"What's this?" He whispered encountering her bikini.

"I felt like dressing for the beach. Would you like to see it?" Ruby suggested and James nodded his eyes overly bright.

"Come with me then." She said pulling him into a nearby broom cupboard.

The cupboard was tight and being so close to James made Ruby's breath come in short. With a smile James waved his wand.

"We won't be disturbed now." He whispered to her and Ruby shivered with the implications in that simple statement. "Now about seeing that bikini…" James said and Ruby grinned.

"Would you like to help?" She suggested and James smiled down at her, his hands running under her shirt and relieving her of it.

Ruby stood in front of James staring him down knowing just how good she looked in this bikini and she mentally thanked her mother for the irrational seeming Christmas present.

"Well." Was all James said and Ruby smiled at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Your turn." She whispered slowly unbuttoning his shirt her fingers trailing over his chest and James shivered.

"No fair. You're still covered on top." James said moving in closer to her, his fingers moving slowly along her back to unhook her bikini.

"Off it comes." He whispered in her ear his hot breath making her shiver in delight.

Now they both stood topless in front of each other.

"Well aren't you gorgeous." James said before his lips were back on hers. Ruby put her arms around his neck pressing him tighter to her. The taste of James was intoxicating beyond belief, his kisses moved down her neck and onto her -Ruby gasped out in shock and pleasure. James continued to kiss her his lips moving lower, lower. Ruby moaned in pleasure. James moved his lips back up to hers and Ruby drew her hands down his chest making James shiver at her touch. Bringing her hands down lower she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down.

James stopped kissing her too look her in the eye.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now." Ruby told him and James returned his lips to hers ending all conversation. Ruby continued to move her hands down and slipped them under the band of James underwear. Running her hands over him and she heard James' breath hitch.

"Ruby." He moaned into her lips and Ruby felt him go hard.

James' kisses were more insistent, hotter and full of passion now and Ruby could barely breathe for kissing James. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." He whispered as he kissed her. Finally James' hands arrived at the top of her jeans. Ruby could feel his hands were shaking as he unbuttoned them and slid them down to reveal her black lace knickers.

James' hands moved under her knickers and he found Ruby already wet for him. He touched his hands too her and Ruby gasped in pleasure her body heating with the intensity of his touch. She hadn't been this warm since she'd left Australia but James; James was worth never seeing her homeland again.

"James." She moaned into his shoulder.

"Ruby." He whispered back and then he pushed himself into her and Ruby bit back a yell of intense pleasure. Never in all her experience had anyone made her feel so good and she had a lot of experience.

James moved inside of her fast, his lips on hers and Ruby felt something just within reach. She wasn't able to hold back a yelp of pleasure as she climaxed a second before James. Pulling out James rested beside her the two of them panting and gasping for air.

"That. Was. Incre –dible." James gasped and Ruby nodded. Both of them were experienced enough but clearly there had been something new in that.

James kissed her lightly on the lips now that he had his breath back and Ruby smiled up at him.

"This is quite comfortable and I hate to have to say it but we are in a broom cupboard and I believe my broomstick is digging into my back." James said wincing a little.

"It would be awkward if someone walked in on us naked in here." Ruby agreed and the two of them began the slow task of getting redressed.

Now it was well into January and with February just on the horizon most of the gossip going about the school concerned one thing – Valentines Day.

"So tell me again how you too got back together." Louis commented as they sat together trying to finish a transfiguration essay, James and Nate had disappeared as they occasionally did and Freddy and Chase were instead of finishing the essay entertaining a pair of sixth year girls with their ridiculous stories.

"Get back to your essay." Ruby commented with a grin and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Fuck no, I'm waiting for the littles to clear out so I can sneak over to Ravenclaw for a little bit of assistance – you coming?" Louis said shaking his head.

"Nah. I'm going to wait for James." Ruby replied as she carefully rephrased her main point to take up more space on her essay. She was nearly done.

"Oh yes for James. You two disappear every night I _wonder _what you do." Louis said with a grin.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Ruby said shoving him with a grin.

"Hey that reminds me! We haven't done anything about Amanda yet. I mean _you _haven't. The Ravenclaw's have shown their disapproval, James hexed her but you really need to retaliate." Louis said his eyes lighting up.

"You have a suggestion -?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Naturally I do. So its not common knowledge you and James are back together yet – remember that. Now coming up is the day every girl needs a date. Valentine's Day.

Have James ask Amanda walk in with her. Then totally ignore her for you, dance with you and snog you in front of everyone – completely humiliating her." Louis suggested excitedly.

"Tempting but I was thinking of something else." Ruby said nodding.

"Like what?"

"Like inventing her a date."

"Come again?"

"Well what we do is make an illusion of a exchange guy and have him ask her too the dance. With no witnesses, now she'll talk about him and people will be like "I don't remember him…" and suspect she's making it up –" Ruby began but Louis interrupted.

"And no one will come!" He laughed.

"Not exactly. Our illusion boy will come but on the first dance and we have to make sure we gossip about it so everyone is talking about Amanda and this illusion boy. So they're dancing and BAM he flickers and disappears. Making it look like she invented him and is completely desperate." Ruby disagreed and Louis roared with laughter.

"You are one evil girl!" He congratulated her and Ruby grinned at him.

"You like -?"

"Oh hell yes! But it'll take some real magic, still it'll be worth it." Louis said wiping tears from his eyes only to burst out laughing again.

"What's up?" Ruby turned around to see Nate and James come in. Nate sat down beside Louis and Ruby got out of her seat to let James sit down, sitting on his lap.

James grinned down at her and kissed her head listening to Louis' explanation of Ruby's intended prank.

"Good one Rubes." He commented laughing with Nate.

"Thank you. I thought so." She said with a grin.

"Pure genius, but I'm wondering how we pull it off." Louis agreed.

"Well we'd need to get the right books and there's only one way to do that." James said and Nate nodded.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Um what?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Well the easiest way to do it would be to transfigure a wooden block or something into a person – like we did that time in Quince's class and Nate can still make it talk but getting it too move? Damn hard." James explained.

"That explains nothing to her James." Nate pointed out and Louis laughed.

"James gets extra transfiguration lessons in the summer from McGonagall along with Chase." Louise said and Ruby nodded in understanding.

"So she won't wonder why you want the books."

"Exactly." Nate said and they all nodded at each other feeling pretty damn pleased.

"How can we be sure Amanda will talk about it?" Nate asked his brow furrowed. "Not many people are talking to her."

Ruby bit her lip thinking for a moment about a way to combat the quiet that had fallen over Amanda.

"Oh I'll just use a tongue-loosening potion!" She said smacking herself on the forehead at having missed the obvious answer.

The three boys looked at her blankly.

"The name explains it." Ruby said rolling her eyes at their naivety.

"Oh." They all said together nodding and Ruby shook her head

"Yes. Now I'll need to steal some things from the dungeons. Professor Quince won't be down there at this time of night so I might as well do it now. We'll need the potion soon and it needs to simmer for 72 hours." Ruby said briskly reluctantly getting up off James' lap.

"I'll come with you." James offered and Ruby gave him a grin.

"Alright then." She told him.

"Well I'm going to Ravenclaw tower for a little homework help – want to join me Nate?" Louis said and Nate shrugged.

"Why not?"

The four of them exited out of the portrait hole together.

"Alright see you later then." Nate said waving and Louis and Nate hurried away knowing that Ruby and James were bound to snog fairly soon.

"Alone at last." James commented as they walked together down the corridors.

"Mm." Ruby agreed smiling at him suggestively and James grinned pushing her up against the wall.

"Is that all you have to say about the matter Mm?" James asked her, his voice husky and Ruby felt her breath coming in quick.

"How about I just smile and nod while you find something for us to do?" Ruby suggested and James leaned in to kiss her.

Suppressing a giggle Ruby spun him round pressing him against the wall hard and taking control of the whole situation. Ruby teased him with her lips knowing that she was driving him crazy as she moved her lips down his neck.

"Oh no you don't." James whispered in her ear and Ruby shivered slightly as James caught her lips teasing her back with his tongue.

Ruby felt James' hands slid up her leg moving under her skirt and realised that they were only a few minutes away from sex in the middle of a corridor.

"Uh James." She said pushing him off her.

James blinked for a moment and then shook his head fighting off the spell of their kissing.

"Right." He said his voice still hoarse and he moved across the corridor tapping a stone with his wand to reveal one of those tell-tale irregular entries.

Ruby followed him into the tight corridor and they resumed their kissing, James' hands moving up Ruby's legs to unclasp her skirt. Ruby shivered a little as the skirt's rough material slid down her leg. James looked down on her his eyes nearly black from their snogging and his smile wicked.

Ruby smiled up at him and as he watched undid her shirt and removed it entirely.

"You're welcome." She whispered and James smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered bringing his body back down on top of hers, his lips exploring her body and Ruby moaned in pleasure. James looked up at her dark eyes glittering in the dark.

"I love you Rubes." He said.

"I love you too James." Ruby said keeping his attention locked on her words as she brought her hands up to the buttons of his pants, undoing them with a smile. James looked down at her hands in surprise.

"Ruby –" He protested slightly but Ruby slid her hands into his pants and all his resistance melted away as she touched him.

"Ruby." He moaned his hands unclasping her bra, determined to make her feel as good as he did. When he bra fell away James pressed his lips to the areas it exposed and Ruby's hands froze in shock as she gasped with pleasure. "James!" She moaned into his shoulder. And James pushed himself into her making Ruby cry out in pleasure.

"James!"

James felt Ruby climax underneath him just as he reached the peak of his own pleasure and the two of them fell beside each other.

"Fucking hell." Ruby panted and James nodded at her.

"You're amazing Ruby." He said and Ruby nodded at him.

"You too James."


	18. Dealing with Bitches

_**Chapter Eighteen –Dealing with Bitches**_

Ruby and James crept into Professor Crofts stores on silent feet. Ruby's skin was flushed and hot after a not so quick "detour" and she grinned at the thought that there would probably be plenty of time for another romp in a secret passage on the way back.

Ruby was hyper-aware of everywhere James' body contacted hers and it made it slightly difficult to breathe – which was annoying, as she needed to concentrate at the task at hand. Ruby shook herself a little as James rapidly tapped the doorhandle in a staccato beat. The lock flared dull red and James swore.

"I can't get in. He's got some extreme locking system on this." He whispered to Ruby who looked at the lock thoughtfully.

"Did you use a Latin spell?" She asked him hurriedly.

"Of course!" He replied in confusion.

"Right then something else will probably work to circumvent the extra spells." Ruby thought hard for a moment going through the French and Greek spells Marie' had taught her.

"Ouverture liberté'" She whispered tapping the lock, the light from her wand a pale pink. Ruby gave a satisfied smile when she heard the lock click and the door swung open.

"Awesome." James commented giving Ruby a grin.

"Marie'." Ruby replied and the two of them pushed their way into the storeroom.

"What do you need?" James asked and Ruby pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket with a feeling of relief it hadn't fallen out when she and James –

"Okay here it is. I can get most of it but I need to nick some powdered unicorn horn and desert beetle eyes, the dull red ones."

"What do desert beetle eyes do?" James asked curiously reaching up to bring down the jar she had described.

"Increase the acidity like normal beetles but they also help dry it out balancing the excess of lacewing flies which soak up lots of moisture." Ruby explained knowing that James wouldn't understand. James just nodded.

"That makes sense." James said in a tone that clearly said that it made _no _sense to him.

"You're totally lost aren't you?" Ruby said with a grin.

"It's a good thing I'm going to be marrying you." James said with a nod and Ruby smiled at him a little excited at the idea of one day marrying James in that hazy 'someday' after school.

Moving quickly Ruby placed a few of the beetle eyes in a glass jar she had brought with her (with extra in case of a stuff up potion) and poured a fair amount of powdered unicorn horn in a snap-lock bag.

"Okay lets go." She whispered to James and they let themselves out the door spells automatically locking as it snapped shut.

"Let me check the map." James muttered and Ruby waited.

"Ok we're all good." He whispered after a moment of staring at the map by wand light. Grinning the two of them left the cold dungeons and headed back to Gryffindor Tower their night's goal attained.

They were not far from the Fat Lady when James pulled Ruby into an empty classroom locking the door behind him.

"Shit." He whispered.

"What?" Ruby hissed back.

"McGonagall and Quince. We _so _don't want to be caught by them." James replied.

Ruby looked around the empty classroom that was layered the seats at different levels. Ruby motioned to James. Carefully the pair of them hid underneath the desks on a lower level for extra coverage. The two of them waited together silently for ten minutes before James checked the map and breathed a sigh of relief.

'They're safely in the staffroom." He said in a normal tone and Ruby sighed.

"I thought we were caught for sure. " She said.

"Me too and staying quiet isn't too easy when you're sitting right beside me making me want to snog you to death." James agreed giving Ruby a look.

"Mm." Ruby agreed.

"Not the fucking Mm again!" James swore at Ruby who giggled.

"I thought it started a fairly nice situation." Ruby said kissing James on the lips who responded instantly his arms wrapping tightly around her. Ruby moved her hands up James' back deciding early on that they had time.

"Round two?" James whispered in her ear and Ruby giggled.

"Naturally."

"Excellent." James said his lips going back on hers.

Ruby sat in the boys dormitory her cauldron set up carefully in a wardrobe stirring her concoction twice counter-clockwise followed by a clockwise stir. Ruby looked at the colour of the potion and instinctively added another two clockwise stirs before repeating the counter-clockwise. The effect was instant her potion turning pale pink, Ruby repeated that twice and her potion was bright raspberry coloured. Smiling in satisfaction Ruby checked that the fire was still secure and placed the lid on her cauldron closing the cupboard doors

Louis walked in and grinned at her.

"Going well?" He asked.

"Very. It should be ready by tomorrow."

"Oh good. James and Chase are bent over that book and I think they can manage to pull off the spell for a little while by tonight if they have too but we should wait until the potions done." Louis said nodding.

Ruby smiled at him.

"This is going to be fun."

"You bet it is. By the time Valentine's Day is here we can probably make Amanda's mystery boy _the _hot topic for gossip. So much more humiliating." Louis' expression had gone dreamy.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day, who are you taking?" Ruby asked her friend curiously jumping onto James' bed.

"What – oh right well I haven't actually decided yet. I was thinking one of those girls that follow Marie' around like she's some holy person." Louis replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure any girl would be keen to go with you." Ruby replied giving him a grin.

"Yeah but that's the problem – don't want them thinking its more than one night or anything special. Might end up taking Marie' or this Italian girl I slept with once Clarisse for that reason." Louis said seriously.

"Whoa! Players with boundaries!" Ruby said with a laugh and Louis poked her with his wand.

"We all have boundaries. No more than a week!" Louis said and the two of them laughed.

"Well whoever you take at least you'll get to watch Amanda's downfall." Ruby said still laughing.

"I can hardly wait!" Louis agreed.

The next day the potion was ready and the boys had their spell perfected. Just in time for a cloudless Saturday.

"Ha! The day even _looks _romantic. This is _so _going to work!" Delilah commented to Ruby as the two of them made their way to the boy's dorm.

"I can't wait to see that little skanks face." Ruby agreed pushing open the door.

James and Chase were sitting together holding up their dummy boy. Ruby looked up boy up and down critically. He fit their needs perfectly, dark hair and eyes, distinctive features, tall – "mysterious guy" to a tee.

"Good job." Ruby congratulated them opening the wardrobe to find her potion had simmered right and was a pale lilac colour.

"Excellent." She muttered to herself pouring it into three separate containers.

"We all ready then?" Asked Nate.

"We are." Ruby agreed.

"Alright then, how are we going to get our dummy out? I think that we get our broomsticks, make ourselves a sling and all of us leave the tower via the windows." Louis said in a businesslike tone.

"Sounds fair." Freddy agreed pulling the sheet of his bed getting up and taking the one off Nate and Chase's beds as well.

"These should do with just a little –" Freddy waved his wand and the ends of the sheets changed a little so that a long thin object like a broomstick could be slid between them.

"Great job Freddy!" Chase commented. "Do we all need to go?"

Ruby pursed her lips considering.

"We need you and James to make sure he keeps his shape, the spell isn't permanent, we need Nate to make him talk, but who's making him move? That's hardly transfiguration." Ruby asked.

"Oh Freddy and I have got that spell settled." Louis said with a nod.

"I'm doing the potion and Lilah is making sure Nate has our mystery boy act romantic enough. So yeah we all go." Ruby decided.

"I'll get our brooms." Delilah offered and went back to their dorm.

"Lets load him on then." James suggested.

"Alright then." Said Freddy sliding his broom through the slips, Louis doing the same.

"Here you are Ruby." Delilah said handing Ruby her broom, which she accepted with a smile. By now James and Chase had slid mystery guy into his sling, the window wide open.

"Alright – Freddy you go first." James said and Freddy slowly floated out the window, Louis following.

"You okay?" Chase asked and Freddy gave him the thumbs up before he and Louis flew steadily downwards not trusting themselves to air too long.

Ruby pushed her broom into the air and shot out the window with a euphoric whoop. Was there anything sweeter than having your boyfriend back? Then getting revenge on the bitch that split you up? Only doing it with your friends.

Ruby landed down beside Louis and Freddy a wild grin spread across her face.

"Lets do this!" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright!" James agreed waving his wand to levitate the dummy boy to their pre-arranged area. Darting across the grounds they hid in some bushes waiting silently for Amanda.

Amanda came looking around her face alive with curiosity. Marie' had left a note on her bed which Ruby had written telling her to meet a "secret admirer" here.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Anybody here?"

Sweating with effort Louis and James flicked their wands so that the dummy stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Amanda.

"I'm here." Nate had made the dummy's voice deep and husky with a faint Russian accent and Ruby gave him the thumbs up biting her arm to stop from giggling.

"Oh! I'm sorry but I don't think I –"

"Know me? I do not believe we have been introduced but I have been watching you. You are so beautiful, you move with such grace and speak with such intelligence." Said the dummy Nate putting the words Ruby had written into his mouth.

"You have?" Amanda asked looking pleased.

"I cannot be the only one you are perfect in every way. But first I must ask you –I have been hoping for a chance for weeks now – will you be my Valentine?" Dummy boy asked.

Amanda blinked then smiled at him and Ruby had to stifle a laugh as she thrust out her chest so that he couldn't miss her _assets. _

"Of course, how could I resist?" She said with a mischievous smile.

Ruby grinned Amanda would have said yes to pretty much _anyone _at this point. It was only two days until the day and they had a half day which meant this year it was a _big _deal.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." Dummy boy said and Ruby shuddered at the sappiness.

"Want me to make you happier?" Said Amanda and she leaned in kissing dummy boy while they all looked at each other holding in their laughter. Dummy boy was solid but he wasn't real. Still Freddy moved his wand making dummy boy kiss her back and Amanda smiled at him.

"I have to go." Dummy boy said when they broke away.

"When will I see you next?" Amanda asked.

Shit. Ruby hadn't thought of that. She signed that Nate say tomorrow.

"Tomorrow. I have an exchange thing to do – nothing big but still I must go. I will see you tomorrow night if only for a moment." He said and Amanda gave him a smile.

"Well then we'll spend Valentines day together at least?" Amanda pressed.

"I will see you at the dance." Dummy boy agreed and Amanda nodded not thinking that a boy wouldn't realise she would need all that extra time to get ready.

"Alright then. See you soon." Amanda kissed him again and Dummy boy waved disappearing into the shadows.

'Drop the spell!' Ruby mouthed to Chase and James who let Dummy boy revert into a block again.

Amanda rounded the corner looking for her mystery boy and smiled.

"Oh how romantic!" She whispered and Ruby nearly _died _of laughter. Stupid bitch deserved what was coming to her.

Amanda walked off her expression triumphant and Ruby pulled out the potion.

"Phase one complete. Phase two to go." She said to the boys and Delilah who grinned.

"Off you go then." Chase said flapping his arms at Delilah and Ruby who ran off with a grin to each other.

Ruby watched Amanda intently at lunch and saw to her satisfaction that Amanda drank from the pumpkin juice. She didn't need to worry about other people drinking it – the potion would only make the Ravenclaw's very chatty for a few days, which while irritating wasn't harmful.

Ruby grinned at James who wrapped his arm around her in response.

"I _hate _that girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Ruby whispered back "If she'd stopped us from getting back together –" Ruby left her sentence hanging and James kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'd have never given up entirely but it could have made for several miserable months." James told her.

"I will still never forgive her." Ruby said shooting Amanda an icy look that Amanda returned with one of smug superiority. _Just you wait you little skank. When Monday comes around…_

Ruby woke up to sunlight pouring through her window and sat up. Her dorm was deserted. _It's Valentine's Day! _Ruby remembered and got out of her bed reaching for her shower bag only to find it was missing. Replaced by a tray that held a breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

_To Ruby from James._

Said a little card balanced on the tray.

"He's so cute." She said aloud with a smile.

"Why thank you." Ruby jumped and turned around to see James emerging from the shadows to sit on her bed.

"Door locked to me, breakfast for two a kiss just for you." James said kissing her on the lips and Ruby smiled at his bad poetry.

"Take your shoes off before you get in bed." Ruby told him moving over so he could climb under the covers with her and James gave her a startled look followed by a smile. Ruby pulled the tray onto their laps as they sat side by side in her four-poster bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rubes." James said as he picked up a piece of bacon ignoring the toast.

"Happy Valentine's Day James and why aren't you using a knife and fork? I thought English people were supposed to be all proper and dignified." Ruby said poking him with her fork.

"I thought you'd met Freddy." James countered and they both laughed.

The two of them fell silent eating the delicious breakfast James had brought up.

"You know something has to be said for having you in my bed. You are _warm._" Ruby commented as they put the tray back on her bedside table.

"How about I make you warmer?" James suggested.

"Now there's an idea." Ruby said with a grin wrapping her arms around James who kissed her instantly. The pair of them had been all over each other since they'd gotten back together and Ruby _liked _it like that. James was a wonderful kisser.

James deepened the kiss rolling on top of Ruby who could barely breath because they were so close together.

James looked down on her his eyes dark and full of lust.

"You are so gorgeous." He said to Ruby then brought his lips back down on hers kissing her hard. Something about being in a bed increased Ruby's need for James and she realised in amusement this would be the first time they'd have sex in a bed while certainly _not _the first time they'd had sex.

Things were clearly headed that way Ruby thought as James' hands moved under her shirt making her skin tingle in response. Ruby ran her hands down James back pulling his shirt off his back as they kissed.

"Rubes." He whispered in her ear and Ruby shivered in anticipation as his hands moved under her shirt pulling it off.

"Hello beautiful." He said and ran his lips down her neck. Ruby bit her lip as James kisses made her body react and her hands down his bare back feeling him shiver underneath her. Ruby's hands reached the buttons of James' jeans and she undid them without a moment's hesitation. James hands pulled down her Mickey Mouse boxer shorts and he smiled down at her.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" Ruby demanded of James and he laughed his lips returning to hers while his hands moved down south to find her already wet. Ruby gasped when James touched her and she moaned in pleasure. Her own hands were exploring James' body moving down as she slid her underwear down his legs.

James moaned out when she touched him and he pushed forwards making Ruby gasp as he filled her.

"James." She moaned into his chest as he went down on her.

As Ruby climaxed she brought his lips down to hers crushing him to her so that she could _taste _his climax a second after hers.

The two of them lay beside each other for a long moment, Ruby's mind slowly becoming clearer as the cloud of pleasure passed. Suddenly Ruby remembered something.

"James, its Monday." She told him.

"Why yes I do believe it is." James replied with a grin.

"We have class." Ruby added.

"Which we are valiantly skipping." James agreed and Ruby laughed.

"I love you James."

"I most certainly hope so because we are going to be sitting detention together for quite some time after this. Oh and Ruby?"

"Yes James?"

"I love you too."

Ruby woke up a little later to find James asleep beside her and smiled. _What an excellent way to start the day. _She thought to herself thinking about the options open to her and James. Ruby checked her watch, it was half past ten, and classes didn't end until one-thirty. _We have ages! _She thought with glee.

"James." She whispered nudging him. James' eyes opened instantly and he looked straight at her for a moment before smiling.

"What a nice way to wake up." James said.

"Glad you liked it." Ruby said with a smile. "You know we had better leave before we're caught right? Otherwise we'll get the same punishment for less."

James gave her a cute half smile.

"True. But it's nice to actually shag you _in bed._ I suppose we can do it just as well outside though."

"James!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Did you really have other plans?"

"No but its such a bland way to put it." Ruby said with a grin.

"Well my only plans for the rest of the Valentine's Day's in our lives was talking and shagging with you." James replied.

"Suits me." Ruby said getting out of bed and realising she wasn't wearing anything with a blush.

"I'm just going to watch this." James said with a smile sitting up in her bed.

Ruby shot him a grin as she went about the task of finding her clothes.

True to his promise James watched her as she hunted out something to wear until she said.

"You have to get dressed too." James blinked and looked down at his bare chest.

"Oh yeah." He said looking sheepish as he climbed out of bed to find his clothes that had been flung about the room.

"Hey Rubes." James said his voice sly.

"Yes?"

"You know how annoying that girl Kara is?"

"Ye-ah." Ruby replied.

"Why don't I leave my boxers where she can find them under her bed say so she thinks we shagged on her bed."

Ruby snorted.

"That is a brilliant idea." She said and James chucked his boxers under her bed.

"She pisses me off." James said grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too." Ruby agreed.

"Great minds think alike. For example we both agree –I'm hot." James said flopping down on her bed without bothering to put his shirt on and Ruby didn't mind.

"We-ll I guess so." Ruby agreed.

"You guess so? Then why have you been shagging me every day for the last week and a half?" James demanded.

"Because I like _you." _Ruby replied "but you are _really _hot." She added with a grin.

"So shall we trot along to the forest for a little jog?" James suggested.

"We're people not horses James. We don't trot." Ruby said with a grin and the two of them headed for the grounds – but James grabbed his shirt as they walked out.


	19. Valentine's Day

_**Chapter Nineteen – **_

The only place to get ready was the Ravenclaw dorm. Ruby and Delilah rushed upstairs to find the room transformed. Marie' was a fairly theatrical sort of person at the best of times – something fed by the huge amounts of gold at her disposal.

"What did you _do?"_ Ruby demanded looking around the room. Everything from the curtains hanging to their beds to the carpet had changed from Ravenclaw royal blue to silvers, pale whites and light blues.

"We redecorated in spirit of the occasion!" Wendy said eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It's _awesome!" _Delilah said in awe.

"Why thank you! Eet was nothing." Marie' said with an airy wave.

"So lets get into those dresses!" Abbey said smiling widely because Reid had asked her to the dance.

Ruby went over to Marie's side of the room and changed into her dress. Turning to look at herself Ruby was pleased. It was a pale gold colour – nearer to white really –one shouldered came in at the waist and then fell softly to mid thigh. Ruby spun a little watching the skirts sparkled material wink in the soft light.

"Very good choice." Delilah said behind her. Ruby turned around to look at her friend who was wearing a strapless red dress.

"You too." She agreed turning back to the mirror. The dress was perfect; her red hair added the right amount of colour, curled to perfection but the shoes –

"Za shoes don't work." Marie' said looking at the white shoes accusingly as if it was entirely their fault they didn't match the dress.

"But they're the only ones that come close!" Ruby said in irritation.

"Only one of _your _shoes zhat comes close." Marie' said with a smug smile opening her wardrobe door to reveal those rows and rows of shoes.

"Take your pick so we can go." She said then returned to putting her dress on.

Gleefully Ruby headed into her friend's wardrobe searching for a pair that would work. There were _so _many and Ruby found herself wondering what would happen if she nicked a pair. _Marie' probably wouldn't notice as long as they weren't her favourites. _She thought.

"Wear nude ones!" Delilah suggested and Ruby mentally thanked her – and Marie's weird obsession with colour coding her shoes.

Finally she picked a pair of stilettos that _exactly _matched the champagne colour of her dress.

"Excellent." Said Wendy when Ruby emerged. "We're all ready." Wendy's dress was silky black in a style so typically English elegant, Abbey's was pale pink and of a similar style to Delilah's and Marie' wore a dress in a shocking blue colour.

"Well don't we look sexy?" Abbey asked her friends and they all laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall to meet their dates.

It was stupid but James was nervous. Completely out of his mind in panic. What did a guy do with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day? He had stretched his memory back to everything his father had done but for most of it James hadn't been there. James knew his Dad always brought his Mum breakfast in bed. So he did that with Ruby and after that a day spent running about the grounds with her. Now it was time for the dance. What was he expected to do?

It was like the pre-wedding nerves. No matter whose wedding James got nervous he knew that if he screwed up well someone would murder him_. Why am I freaking out? _He demanded of himself but he had no answer. He just was.

"You're already dressed?" Nate said looking at him as he searched for a clean pair of jeans.

"Yes." James answered tersely.

"Whipped." Chase said with a shrug as he conjured up a bouquet of flowers for his date.

"Nice touch." Louis complemented him who was holding a box of chocolates.

"You all got your dates presents?" James asked.

"Didn't you?"

"Well yeah but I'm Ruby's _boyfriend _its like a rule that I have to get her presents. You're her date to the dance." James said.

"The girls like it." Louis replied with a shrug and Chase grinned at him.

"You bet they do." He said and Louis laughed.

"Why are you so tense today James?" Nate demanded giving his cousin a weird look.

"I have no idea. I'm just shitting myself." James replied.

"Then go use a toilet." Freddy suggested.

James stared at Freddy for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

"Freddy what would we do with out you?" Louis said gasping with laughter.

"Be boring." Freddy replied with a shrug and Chase threw a shoe at him.

"OW!"

"Beater reflex test. You failed." Chase said and as soon as he turned around Freddy chucked a book at his head that connected with a thud.

"HEY!"

"Beater reflex test. You also failed." Freddy said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck off Freddy!"

James grinned suddenly feeling a lot less nervous. As long as he had these tools to give him a hand he'd be fine.

In the entrance hall began to look for James. Abbey waved to the girls and disappeared with Reid her face lit with excitement and Ruby understood her feelings it was such an exciting feeling having some you really liked taking you to a dance. And in the castle it was really more of a ball Ruby smiled at the image of James as her knight in shining armour sword and all.

"Marie'!" Ruby turned a little to see Marie's date. He was a cute seventh year, blonde, blue-eyed tall.

"Oh hi Mark." Marie' said smiling at him but she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Lets go in!" He said and Marie' gave Ruby an apologetic smile leaving.

Ruby looked around for James as Wendy went into the hall with Freddy.

"Chris!" Delilah said waving to Ruby and Ruby frowned where _was _James?

"Here." Whispered a voice in her ear and Ruby turned to face James who was wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans.

"My aren't we looking spectacular." James commented running his eyes over her and Ruby grinned.

"You like it?"

"I like _you. _The dress would be nothing without you in it." James replied taking her hand and leading her into the Hall.

"Now for tonight we have a spot of revenge, followed by dancing and general mingling to be topped off with a nice shag." James said in a neutral tone as if he was a tour-guide.

"Suits me." Ruby said smirking at the idea of Amanda's face. "Revenge time?"

"You had better believe it." James said as he led her into the hall.

The Hall was beautifully done up like an ice palace. Icicles hung from the ceiling, the floor was powdered with snow and all of the windows were covered in frost but unlike your usual ice palace roses were everywhere. They hung in a chain around the walls mostly white but a red rose hung after every five white. The effect was breathtaking.

"Wow." Ruby whispered.

"I know." James replied but she could tell the spell was distracting him. Ruby looked around for Nate to see him signal her to take over his part of the spell, he waved his wand and suddenly Ruby and James could hear her voice clear as day.

"Soon they'll be dancing, so romantic. Do you dance Ivon?" So now dummy had a name.

"I do. Especially with pretty girls like yourself, would you do me the honour?" 'Ivon' replied.

Amanda giggled.

"Of course." She replied in a girly voice.

"Students! The ball will now commence!" Trust Professor McGonagall to take the romance out of the occasion.

Music started to play from a band of gnomes and Ivon lead Amanda out onto the floor successfully being the first couple out. The room instantly buzzed with gossip about the pair as other couples joined them. James and Ruby waited until everyone was closely watching Amanda. By now they must have realised no Ivon had come from Durmstrang as Ivon had told Amanda he had.

"Oh Ivon, kiss me?" Amanda said as they danced and Ruby snorted at how desperate the girl sounded.

"Of course my love." Ivon said and several people turned to stare at him, it was _such_ a sappy thing to say but Amanda just giggled and leaned in. Ruby nodded to James who grinned back at her. As Amanda and Ivon's lips touched he flickered.

The room had stopped to watch – several people giggled but Amanda didn't notice the flicker so she simply enjoyed the audience.

"Do you love me Ivon? "She asked.

"Of course my love." He said smiling at her. Amanda kissed him again and again Ivon flickered.

"Ivon?" Amanda began to ask a question no doubt designed to make her the centre of gossip for a week but Ivon flickered again and this time Amanda noticed.

She frowned a little and then Ivon disappeared completely. Ruby banishing the wooden block before it hit the ground.

The room exploded in laughter.

"She's so desperate she took an _illusion!"_ Someone yelled and everyone laughed harder.

Amanda was bright red and looking furious.

"Who -?" She practically screeched but then her eyes lighted in James and Ruby.

"YOU TWO!" She roared and Ruby grinned as James got up.

"Me? I think not besides this is altogether too like you – I mean you were so desperate for a date at that last party you _drugged _me with Amortentia. I mean _seriously? _You went to the trouble of making it for one party? Desperate much?"

James said with a smirk to the crowd that only laughed harder.

"Me? Drug you? As if James, you _wanted _me." Amanda spat and James snorted.

"I could catch an STD _looking at_ you." James replied walking off. "Besides, why would I want _you _when I have her?" He called over his shoulder indicating Ruby how knew she looked hot as she smiled at James and the crowd.

"She has a point!" Yelled a voice Ruby recognised as Freddy's and Amanda shot Ruby a burning look of hate.

"You wait Ruby Jones!" She screamed at her.

"I tremble." Ruby said sarcastically.

"BITCH! FOREGIN FUCKING SHIT!" Amanda screamed at her and the crowd fell silent.

"MISS BEDSON!" McGonagall yelled. Amanda went pale.

"That is disgusting and racist behaviour! It will _not _be tolerated at Hogwarts. Not ever. As for the accusations made we will have the truth of the matter with Vertisum – unless you Mr Potter wish it otherwise?" McGonagall gave James a measuring look.

"It's the absolute truth Professor, although I may be wrong about the actual love potion used, I was running on Uncle Ron's story and well, potions isn't my strong suit. I'm more of a transfiguration person." James replied.

"Alright then. Carry on." McGonagall led Amanda firmly out of the Hall.

The Hall instantly broke out in chatter, however only for a moment before the dancing continued.

"Care for a spin?" James asked Ruby who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" She replied and James led her onto the dance floor the two of them dancing close together spinning around to the music.

"What a great way to start the night." James murmured into her ear.

"Mmm" Ruby replied and James sighed grinning at her.

"Not the Mmm! The dreaded Mmm." James said with a grin.

"We all know what the Mmm leads too..." Ruby said as he dipped her.

"Oh no we won't have any of _that _inappropriate behaviour." James said in a falsely dignified voice.

"Well I suppose I'd better go find someone more – willing." Ruby teased and James gave her a look of mock-hurt.

"But I cannot do without you!" James said half-serious.

"Then I suppose you had better change your mind." Ruby said kissing him on the cheek.

"I suppose I'd better." James said returning the kiss with one on the lips.

"Much better." Ruby approved bringing him close to her and kissing him fiercely so that they got dirty looks from their fellow dancers.

When they pulled away Ruby grinned up at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day James." She told him reminding James of the present in his jacket pocket back on their seat.

"Come here." James said leading her back to their seats and Ruby curiously sat on his lap surprising a smile out of James.

"Here you are." He said presenting her a medium sized present wrapped in a red colour that matched her hair.

"James! You didn't have to get me anything!" Ruby protested smiling because in her bag was a present wrapped in silver for James.

"Yes I did. Now open it."

Smiling Ruby opened the package to reveal a plain brown box.

"What's in?" She asked James.

"Its customary to _open _it." James said with a grin.

"Right." Ruby agreed opening the box to reveal yet another box.

"What –"

"Keep going." James said. So Ruby suspiciously opened the second box to reveal a third and the third to reveal a fourth and the fourth to reveal a fifth box which was unlike the others dark crimson.

Ruby prised the box open to reveal a small silver disk.

"James what -?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Take it out of the box." James told her and Ruby did as he asked taking the disk into her hands. To her surprise the disk instantly began to warm and Ruby looked down at in surprise only to see it transfigure before her eyes into a single _ruby _red rose.

Ruby stared at in in amazement then looked at James who was smiling at her.

"Wow." She told him and James laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"You like it? I chose to do it this way because the silver in it means it will never die." James explained and Ruby blinked at the rose in amazement.

"It will last forever?"

"That was the idea." James agreed and Ruby smiled at him.

"James passes me my bag."

"Okay." James said reaching for the black bag and passing it to her.

Ruby flipped it open and began to rummage through her bag then pulled out the silver parcel for James.

"I got you something as well."

"That goes against tradition." James commented looking sort of pleased.

"We Australian's make our own traditions." Ruby replied handing him the present.

"Well? Are you going to open it?"

"I think I will." James replied unwrapping the present blinking for a moment in surprise.

"Where did you get _this?_" He asked in amazement staring down at the present she'd gotten him.

"Australia is a strange place." Ruby replied with a smug smile.

"It is! This is amazing Ruby how did you know I even _liked _this sort of stuff?"

"I know you James."

She was right. James thought later as he lay in bed. She did know him. James looked down at gold bound book she had gotten him. James hadn't let anyone know how much he _enjoyed _Transfiguration. It wasn't something supposedly 'popular,' athletic, Quiddich guys liked.

"_The Art of Transfiguration. How to do the spectacular." _It was full of spells that could be used as pranks. Altogether it had been a great night. James' best ever Valentine's Day.

"_Do you want to go now? I'm getting sick of dancing." Ruby had said after a couple of hours._

"_Sure. Where do you want to go?" James had asked._

"_Anywhere. Somewhere where no one will bother us preferably." Ruby said pointedly and James wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the Hall._

"_I think I can arrange something like that." He had told her._

_Because he had, James knew that being prepared was important if one wanted to succeed in having a place to spend time with your girl on Valentine's night. He had already chosen his spot, told the boys _he _would be there and decorated it for the occasion._

"_Good." Ruby had said leaning into him and holding the rose that had been her Valentine's present._

"_I love you Ruby."_

"_I love you too James." _

_Finally James had Ruby in his arms safely under the statue of Horace the Foolish. _

"_Wow James. You think of everything don't you?" Ruby said looking around at the chamber._

_Candles that never melted gave it a cosy halo of light and James had added his own features to the room. Cushions were strewn over the floor, blankets with them and a low table held refreshments for the pair of them._

"_I tried too. I feel like while we're back together this will get things properly back on track." James said with a satisfied smile at his clearly pleased girlfriend. _

"_It certainly will." Ruby agreed as she turned to James who by now could recognise the look in her eyes._

_James brought her lips to his and kissed her deeply. Ruby returned the kiss lengthening it so that James was breathless. Ruby pulled away and looked at him eyes sparkling before returning her lips to his kissing him with tantalising leisure keeping his arms pressed tightly to his sides so he couldn't speed things up._

_Finally Ruby released James' hands but pushed him away._

"_Watch closely." She told him and began to unzip her dress gingerly stepping out of it. James' eyes followed her hands never for a second thinking of glancing elsewhere._

"_Do you love me James? _Really _love me?" She had asked and James had shaken his head in amusement. How could she ask that when he was so clearly, even to himself, whipped?_

"_Ruby, I truly love you with all my heart. I couldn't _not _love you if I wanted too." He told her. "I love you Ruby."_

"_I love you James." She replied standing in front of him dressed only in her bra and underwear._

"_Well then." James had said bridging the distance between them once more._

"_Where does that leave us?"_

"_Here." Ruby answered bringing her lips back to his and after that there wasn't much conversation. Words weren't really necessary._

Yeah he was definitely lucky to have Ruby. She was unbeatably gorgeous, funny, smart, and very shaggable. Or maybe he was just whipped. Probably both.


	20. Mark of the Slytherin

_**Chapter Twenty - Mark of the Slytherin**_

Harry sat at the kitchen table reading the three letters from his children that had arrived this morning. Ginny was out and he had taken advantage of the time alone to read through the letters thoroughly. Lily seemed happy as ever and her letter was full of the innocent fun that people her age were into. James' letter was full of Quiddich talk and he was obviously trying to cut down on how often he mentioned Ruby but regardless he said her name frequently. _He loves her. _Harry thought to himself with a smile.

The letter that Harry found the oddest to read was Al's. Al's letter was full of references to Scorpius and his other Slytherin friends. Harry had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the Gryffindor-Slytherin enmity had faded into the past. It was a distant memory.

In a way he supposed it was a good thing but still it seemed _unnatural _for his son to be friends with a Slytherin. A _Malfoy_. Harry had spent his years at Hogwarts hating Scorpius' father and now their sons were best friends. Which was why Ginny always dropped Al off at Scorpius' house.

_Things change._ Hermione's voice seemed to lecture him. She was prone to lecturing; it was up to Ron to stop her. Harry grinned remembering some of Ron's tactics.

"_Quick! Somebody mention spew." He told Harry with a groan when he saw Hermione lecturing Rose and Al._

"_SPEW!" Harry yelled and Hermione turned around._

"_It's not spew Harry! It's S.P.E.W and I expect you to put a little more into the organisation now that it's running outside of Hogwarts…"_

Which had only started a rant directed at Harry and Ron detailing their responsibilities as members of S.P.E.W.

Looking back at the letter Harry shook his head in amazement the battle of Hogwarts had unified them all in ways only Dumbledore could have possibly guessed at –if him. One particular line stood out for Harry and he reread it wondering what to tell Ron.

…_and of course Scorpius is still in love with Rose although Alice thinks that Rose secretly likes him back. Well I certainly hope so…_

Well it seemed Ron would just have to get over his Slytherin problem because if Rose decided she liked Scorpius…Rose quite resembled Hermione in character. Meaning she was stubborn and would _not _let her father stop her. Poor Ron.

"Hey Rubes?" James asked late one night as they lay on his bed studying.

"Yes James?" Ruby replied looking up from her Charms essay.

"When we're married, what should we call our kids?"

"Chase!" Came the suggestion from none other than Chase across the side of the room.

"Oh yeah Chase we're going to name our kid after you." James said sarcastically.

"Good." Chase said with a grin before returning to his homework.

"You're impossible."

"Impossi_bly" _Chase corrected.

"Impossibly?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Impossibly hot." Chase explained and James laughed.

"You wish!"

To which Chase replied by throwing a copy of _the Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_ at his head.

"OUCH!" James complained and Freddy snickered.

"You deserved it." Chase said with a shrug.

"Fuck Charms." Louis then said chucking his essay at the wall.

"No thanks!" Ruby and Freddy said together and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Ravenclaw tower anyone?" Nate asked suddenly looking frustrated.

"But you're like the Charms hero!" James said in confusion.

"Yeah but potions does my head in and Rubes is busy." Nate replied packing away his stuff.

"No _other _reason why you might want to go to the Ravenclaw tower?" James said eyebrows raised and Nate shot him a filthy look.

"Not a word." Nate said before he stalked out of the room.

"What?" Demanded Louis as soon as Nate was out of earshot.

"He said not a word." James replied shaking his head. "Not even to Ruby."

Louis got up grumbling.

"I'm going to pressure Nate into telling me." He said following their friend out of the dorms.

"Shall we Freddy?" Chase said already at the door.

"Yeah. Lets leave James and Ruby to shag." Freddy agreed packing his things up.

As soon as the boys were gone Ruby turned to James.

"What?" She demanded.

"I told you Rubes not a word."

"I'm your girlfriend. I don't count."

"In this matter Nate means you especially."

"Why?" Ruby asked in exasperation.

"That would be telling." James said with a sigh. "I'm just feeling sorry for Nate."

"James! Tell me!"

"I can't, not yet."

"What's so bad?" Ruby demanded.

"Its not a bad thing. Its just not likely to bring Nate anything other than pain." And the look on James' face made Ruby drop the matter and start talking about their upcoming OWL's.

Roxy woke up late the next day and jumped out of bed hurrying to get her things together. She walked to the door and pulled on the handle but it wouldn't open.

"What the fuck?" She yelled tugging on the door. Roxy pushed on it for a moment then swore again.

Looking at the door she ran at it only to have it open magically so that she kept running through. Roxy made to slow down only to find that the staircase had wonderfully become a slide. "Fuck!" She swore again as she slid down to fall onto the common room floor.

"Look it's the seeker for Gryffindor!" Said a snide voice and Roxy looked up to see a Slytherin seventh year grinning at her his smile malicious. It was Terrence her mistake of an ex-boyfriend. He was no doubt the one who had set off the staircase.

"What the fuck?" Roxy demanded but Terrence just laughed.

"Nighty nite. We won't be needing you at the game on Saturday." Terrence said and flicked his wand at her before Roxy could locate her own. Roxy's vision instantly went black, she tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice.

"We can't have you Gryffindor's _winning _see. This way your teams a little weaker, especially seeing as Devon hasn't flown for _weeks._" The boy gave a nasty snicker and Roxy heard him mutter something. After that she couldn't hear anything at all. As sound faded away so did her consciousness and Roxy let the darkness take her without a struggle.

James was walking down the corridor when he heard a yell.

"JAMES! RUBY! FREDDY! CHASE!" The four of them turned around to see Mitchell running at them at full speed.

"What is it?" Freddy demanded looking alarmed.

"Roxy. She's out cold, I found her, and she's in the hospital wing."

"WHAT?" Chase and Ruby demanded in unison. Freddy was white as a sheet and James was furious.

"To the hospital wing." James said and they all ran toward the hospital wing scattering first years everywhere.

"Really!" Said Madam Pomfrey as they came to a halt in the hospital wing.

"My sister." Freddy puffed.

"Ah. Roxanne." She said with a nod.

"Is she alright?" Chase demanded.

Madam Pomfrey frowned in anger.

"She's been hexed with what I suspect is dark magic."

"Will she be okay?" Freddy demanded echoing Chase.

"She will, however she will probably not wake until Friday."

Mitch frowned.

"She can't play if she'll only wake the day before." He said his voice concerned.

Madam Pomfrey sighed with relief.

"I was afraid I might have to argue that point with you. Good. No Roxanne cannot play. If we have to put a full body bind on her to achieve that end."

"Right. James you'll be playing seeker I suppose. Give those genes a talking too and bring us a win. This was a Slytherin." Mitch looked furious.

"Terrance." Freddy and Chase said together.

"I don't doubt it." James agreed.

Madam Pomfrey had left them too it and was checking over Roxy looking worried. James watched his unmoving cousin anxiously.

"There's nothing we can do James. Lets win the game for her then smash Terrance." Ruby whispered in his ear.

"Right." James agreed taking her hand to help calm down.

"Come on Mitch. You can't do anything for her." Ruby said clearly and Mitchell looked at her his eyes tortured.

"You too Freddy, Chase. The best thing we can do for Roxy is train so we win. Lets get Devon, get Zoe and cut class to win this thing." Ruby said her tone projecting a feeling of calm. James relaxed instantly. Ruby would get them through.

"Do you think Devon will cut?" Mitchell asked anxiously.

"With Roxy unconscious because of foul play? Of course he will." Ruby assured him. "Now go to the Quiddich pitch. I'll talk to Neville so we can get the others." Ruby said ushering the boys out and James followed the other boys as she hustled her out of the room.

"Rubes –" He called as she walked off shoulders set, expression fierce.

"I've got this James. Have you're brooms, this will be a heavy practice. I'm going to bar the Slytherin's from the pitch."

"How?" Mitchell demanded.

"Trust me." Ruby called disappearing around a corner.

"THAT FUCKING ASS" Devon roared as he ran onto the pitch broom in hand.

"Lets win this match and win it good!" He said showing more enthusiasm then he had all year. The enthusiasm was catching. It was an amazing practice. Ruby, Devon and Mitchell moved around shooting perfect goals and aligning themselves to one and other, flying as a perfect team.

An hour in it started to rain hard but that didn't stop them. It was only lunchtime and they could train all day.

James caught the snitch four times during the practice, Zoe was in perfect form, Freddy and Chase thumped the bludgers so hard that Ruby was surprised they stayed intact.

"Brilliant." Was all Mitchell said when they touched down for the final time, tired, wet and cold but feeling accomplished.

"Lets go see Roxy." Zoe suggested.

"She won't wake up until Friday, its Tuesday today." Ruby warned.

"Madam Pomfrey can wakes people early and since Roxy was attacked we might at least find out _who._" Freddy argued and Ruby smiled.

"Alright lets go see her."

So in wet Quiddich robes, brooms in hand _("We're taking no chances. Keep your brooms under lock, key and spell)_ they went toward the hospital wing to visit Roxy.

James was cold, tired and angry but he wasn't about to act stupid because of that. He had heard the stories from his parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, James knew in situations like this he should be alert.

"Hey Goldstein." James and the rest of the team turned around instantly and James noted that Freddy, Chase and Ruby all had their wands out and mirrored them.

It was Terrance.

"Heard about Roxy. Shame – and with the game so close." Several huge Slytherin's were with him and he looked disappointed to see their wands out.

"Stilte!" Ruby yelled pointing her wand at the Slytherin's and they looked at each other in surprise. Ruby had silenced them.

"Suck on that brothers!" Mitchell said to them waving his wand and without a word the Slytherin's wands flew into Mitchell's hand. They looked infuriated but couldn't advance a step because seven wands were trained on them.

"See _that _is why you should pay attention in class. So you can fight back." Mitchell said with a sneer and tapped each on of their wands with his before throwing them back.

"Good luck getting a spell out of your wands!" He said and then grinning they left the three Slytherin's looking chagrined and silently, but clearly, swearing.

The team were now governed by strict rules to ensure no more foul play could catch them out. Roxy still hadn't woken and it was now Thursday, Mitchell was taking no chances.

"_Stay out of the common room. We've put restrictions on our password, Gryffindor's are the only ones allowed knowing it and Lucy has changed it but still it's risky. Keep to your dorms. Especially you Ruby they'll be after your blood." Mitchell had told them. "No late night adventures – James. Oh and no early morning adventures either just so we're clear." He had continued and Ruby had sighed._

"_Yes Mitch." They'd chorused and Mitch had nodded curtly._

"_See that you do." He had said._

Which left James and Ruby with a little problem. It was perfectly fine to snog in the common room – as long as one obeyed the unspoken rule of only after nine o'clock – however Ruby and James were by now _well _beyond snogging regularly. Which left the issue of _where._ Ruby's dorm was unusable because after James' boxers were discovered (which was hilarious) Clare set the rule that _no one _could use the dorm for such things. Strangely enough it was Kara who complained the most about this rule.

"_Isn't Kara a virgin?" Delilah had demanded after Kara had stalked out._

"_Yeah. But she hates it." Clare said nodding seriously._

"_Hates it?" Ruby had asked derisively._

"_Yeah it makes her angry. Anyway guys I'd better go after her. Bye." Clare said in her flat monotone and then left with a wave._

So that left James' dorm.

"Ugh! Will they shut the fuck up?" Nate said standing up in frustration, glaring at a bunch of third years.

"Doubt it." Louis said calmly re-reading his essay.

"I'm going up to our dorm." Nate grumbled thinking about the box of Honeydukes sweets under his bed.

"I wouldn't." Louis warned him.

"Why not?"

"Ruby and James."

"Again?" He asked plaintively.

"Yep." Louis replied looking irritated.

"This has got too stop." He told Louis.

"Freddy has a plan." Louis supplied.

"But that will just make them angry. Lets just lay down the law. The Quiddich game is on Saturday. Two days of celibacy – one in fact – won't kill them."

"Oh and how do you propose to do that?" Louis asked cynically.

"Refuse to give them privacy." Nate said with a grin. "Invite Lily and Al over for some of that hot coco I got from Honeydukes of a night."

"Nate you are quite evil." Louis said grinning back at him.

"Why thank you."

"You are very much welcome. – If you can get us our dorm back…" Louis shot the third years a filthy look surprising Nate; Louis always kept his temper in check.

"Don't worry mate. I'm up to the challenge."

"Great." Louis said. "Will we give them a chance to surrender?"

"It's only sporting. Tell Freddy and Chase if you see them before I do. We'll need their help."


	21. Payback

_**Chapter Twenty-One – Payback**_

"James we need to talk." James turned around still holding Ruby's hand to face Nate, Louis, Freddy and Chase.

"Guys we're kind of –"

"Busy? We noticed. Sorry Ruby but this is guy stuff. We would appreciate it if you would leave." Louis said bluntly.

"Alright." Ruby said looking intensely curious and she leant up to kiss James on the cheek – a gesture that _still _made him lightheaded and giddy. With a wave and a swish of her hair she dropped behind them to fall in step with Abbey and Marie'.

"What's up guys?" James asked half-annoyed half-curious.

"Come with us." Chase said pulling James into an empty classroom.

"Okay what gives?" James demanded as soon as they were all comfortably inside the classroom.

"You." Nate said with a shake of his head. "And Ruby."

"What about us?"

"You're _appetite _for one and other is taking up _our _dorm. Notice I said _our _dorm not your dorm. It belongs to all of us and you are keeping us out of it." Nate answered.

"Hardly." James argued still a little confused.

"Seriously James you can't shag Ruby in our dorm anymore!" Chase said as they often joked "cutting to the chase".

"I – that is none of _your _business." James said feeling his cheeks go red.

"Normally it wouldn't be but you're in our dorm and therefore we can't be in it. Once a fortnight we can deal with. Every night? No way man put it back in your pants and wait." Freddy said irritably.

"Excuse me?"

"We know you're not allowed out but tough! We're not giving up our space for you to shag, especially seeing as Freddy and Chase are meant to stay in their dorms too. Think of that for a second? You're endangering our chance of smacking Slytherin." Louis put in and James froze. That hadn't occurred to him.

"Oh." Was all he said and James could see he was rapidly losing this argument.

"A day of celibacy won't kill you and we just want to get the point firmly established from now on out." Nate said firmly.

"Fine." James agreed resentfully.

"And if you don't we'll arrange it so people "accidentally" walk in on you." Freddy added and James flushed darker.

"Alright, alright!" He said relenting.

"Good." Nate said with a grin and opened the door he had been leaning on. "And now we're late for Transfiguration."

Saturday dawned bright and clear, the snow having melted away a mere week before so that the ground was hard enough for a good kick off.

"I like our chances." James said with a smile at breakfast.

"Me too." Agreed Zoe who had joined them and was looking faintly sick with nerves.

"Eat." Delilah ordered her piling up her plate and Zoe protested weakly before giving in. Ruby, James, Freddy and Chase were already eating under orders and Zoe followed their example.

"Great conditions!" Devon said enthusiastically sitting down and helping himself to food without so much as a glare from Delilah.

"And it comes with good news!" Mitchell said coming up behind them. "Roxy awoke this morning and she admitted that Terrance had indeed attacked her!"

The others all froze to stare at Mitchell in astonishment.

"He's banned from Quiddich – permanently!" Mitch choked seeming beside himself with glee, and then his expression darkened. "But that is _all._"

"HE ATTACKED MY SISTER AND ALL HE GOT WAS A QUIDDICH BAN?" Freddy demanded standing up with indignation.

"Who?" Several people said loudly.

"TERRANCE! TERRANCE BILBERRY!" Freddy roared looking furious.

The room burst out in gossip and Terrance actually backed away looking nervous, Freddy was a _big _guy. (Ruby's silencing charm had been taken off by Madam Pomfrey but only after Ruby had told her that she had not used Latin, Egyptian or Goblin like Madam Pomfrey had suspected but in fact Dutch.)

"Enough!" Barked McGonagall from the front seeing that the Slytherin–Gryffindor battle had only been paused and was about to shoot up in flames again, her teaching experience told her to act now. The room froze at her order all eyes turning to face her.

"Mr Bilberry has been _permanently _banned from playing Quiddich. This incident will also be reported to any possible employers if they should ask me of his conduct."

Terrance rolled his eyes and in a very audible whisper said

"Yeah, that's going to happen."

"As of yet only one possible employer has _not _asked this question – the manager for Flourish and Blotts who was looking for a casual summer worker. The Quiddich managers in particular find this information _essential _in their choices."

Terrance had paled slightly and James smirked. What he had done would cut him off from the Quiddich industry forever.

McGonagall sat down and talk erupted all over the hall.

James wasn't paying attention to the chatter though. He was watching the clock hands; quarter to ten, ten, ten-thirty. That's when Mitchell said

"Alright lets go!" And the team nervously got up and left the hall to loud cheers from all but the Slytherin's. Roxy was well liked.

Once they were changed into their robes James felt like he was going to be sick.

"Alright guys. This is it. We don't just want this one for ourselves, or for the glory of Gryffindor. This one is for Roxy and for Devon for re-joining us, and for Ruby who is playing her first match with us. This game is big." Those were Mitchell's words as they waited to be called then he fell silent and they all returned to worrying.

"Good luck." James turned around to smile at Ruby.

"Thanks. I'll need it." He said nervously straightening his robes.

"Hardly. I've seen you fly too long to doubt you James. You'll do great." Ruby teased and then kissed him on the lips briefly.

James smiled at Ruby and cocked his head to the side trying to hear the commentator.

"Annnnnnnnnd Flint! Of course the change in seekers is the hot topic for conversation this morning bringing almost more interest than the result of the game itself. Quite a scene this morning with Bilberry. _Git. _Now please welcome our Gryffindor's!" James smiled in surprise to hear Louis' voice on the microphone as he walked out and it felt like a sign. As did McGonagall's not saying a word about Louis' clear slight of Terrance.

James vaguely heard the yell of "Annnnnnnnnd Potter!" as he came out onto the field to cheers and boo's.

Professor Griffin nodded to the Captain's who shook hands, faces lit with anger and hatred, then on his whistle they kicked off.

"And they're off! Jones gains instant possession of the Quaffle – as usual Goldstein has brought Gryffindor a star player – Jones to Felton back to Jones to Goldstein to Felton to Jones and it's a goal!" The stadium erupted in cheers as Louis' called out the score "Ten nil to Gryffindor!"

James pivoted and as Ruby shot under one of the Slytherin chasers making him unbalance so that Devon could gain possession of the ball. James shook his head at how well they worked together but then a glimmer of gold distracted him. It was so much closer to Flint – if he went into a dive now… So James dove the opposite way of the snitch and Flint immediately followed, which proved how stupid he was seeing as Gryffindor had performed this stunt in their last game.

"Potter has seen the snitch! And – no! It was a clever ruse, must be a family leaning eh James? Back to gameplay, Felton with the ball passes to Jones, back to Felton to Goldstein and – goal to Gryffindor! Forty – ten to Gryffindor!"

James zoomed away from Flint and high up above the pitch just in time to see Freddy send a bludger straight at Pickett who dropped the Quaffle giving Devon time to retrieve it.

"One hundred – seventy, to Gryffindor!" They were winning but that gold glimmer was still the only sign of the snitch.

"One hundred – eighty!"

"One hundred and ten – eighty!"

"One hundred and ten – ninety!"

James saw Flint pull into a dive attempting to imitate James but at that moment the snitch decided to show itself. Opposite where Flint was diving, so James dove in the opposite direction pulling all the speed he could out of his Firebolt, urging it to go faster. James leaned forward gripping his broom with his knees and his left hand closed around the cold metal of the golden snitch.

Ruby heard the commentator announce that both seekers were diving _away from one and other_ but she, Mitchell and Devon ignored them. It wasn't their job to worry about the snitch. Instead they scored another two goals but regardless they were straining to hear Louis' description of the two dives.

"Flint is turning around looks like a clever ruse fooled _him_! And – YES! JAMES HAS THE SNITCH ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WIN TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY TO NINETY! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Louis shouted at the top of his lung and Ruby did a loop-to-loop cheering along with the rest of her house.

"WE WON!" Mitchell screamed at her.

"YES WE DAMN WELL DID!" Ruby screamed back and Devon just laughed out in excitement.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BUNCH OF CHEATING BASTARDS!" Devon yelled at the Slytherin's.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAYING A FINGER ON ROXY!" Mitchell agreed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PLAYING DIRTY WITH AN AUSSIE!" Ruby yelled out making a rude gesture at Flint.

James was on the ground hugging Zoe, Freddy and Chase and when Ruby touched down he ran over to her broom in hand and kissed her exuberantly.

"WE WON!" He yelled.

"YOU BET WE DID!" She yelled back and kissed him again.

"Hey guys! Roxy's awake! Party in the hospital wing!" Freddy called out and all of Gryffindor house followed in the team's wake as they led the way to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey had been away for the match so they were unhindered as they rushed into the hospital wing to see a wide-awake Roxy.

"ROXY!" Freddy, Chase and Mitchell all yelled out together.

"YOU WON!" She yelled back.

The party got immediately underway the hospital wing beds became seating, the tables mysteriously filled up with party food. James sat with Ruby the two of them randomly hugging as they excitedly sat near Roxy talking to any Gryffindor that was by them at the time. The party was loud, excited and exuberant and it was too no ones surprise that Mitchell and Roxy's "secret" came out into the open.

"Merlin! I've missed you!" Mitchell said to Roxy.

"It's been a week. Surely you can't have missed her _that _much." Freddy said hiding a grin and Mitchell went a little pink.

"Well when I say _I _what I mean is _we _that is to say the Quiddich –"

"So you only miss me as a Quiddich player?" Roxy asked looking crestfallen and a little hurt.

"Of course not! I mean yes, I mean no wait –" Mitchell stumbled over his words trying to explain in an inoffensive way while still covering up what he _really _meant.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Freddy said loudly and everybody went quiet. Freddy turned and beckoned two people forward. One was Jason, Mitchell's best friend and one was Elenor, Roxy's best friend.

"Right." Freddy said looking determined and Chase gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Jason, does Mitchell have a huge crush on Roxy?"

"Yes. Honestly he's completely in love with her and has been since fourth year." Jason answered ignoring his best friend's glare.

Mitchell went scarlet and looked at anybody but Roxy. Muttering something that sounded like "a bucket of pie".

"Right, excellent. Now Elenor does or does not Roxy have an equally huge crush on Mitchell?" Freddy asked the tall brunette girl.

"Does she? YES! Oh my lord its Mitchell this Mitchell that, a crush? I don't have a crush on him? And she's right she does have a _crush, _she's in bloody love!" Elenor said who had obviously been bursting to tell Mitchell for a long time.

Roxy went equally scarlet and looked away from Mitchell.

"OH MY -!" Chase erupted with loudly.

"Don't you understand? You BOTH _love _each other. Why are you acting embarrassed? Its BOTH of you!" Chase said and Mitchell finally looked back at Roxy his expression cautious but at once hopeful.

"Do you – do you like me?" Mitchell asked quietly oblivious to everyone watching him.

"Yes." Roxy whispered in a mortified tone.

Mitchell looked at her for a moment then he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead – probably because Freddy and Chase were still there.

"Good. Because I like you too." He said and everyone cheered.

Roxy looked surprised and happy, smiling at Mitchell widely.

The party had only just resumed when Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out – Roxy included, so they all headed for the common room, although Roxy and Mitchell mysteriously disappeared on the way back.

James considered taking Ruby out to a dark broom cupboard but decided not too. He was tired and just felt like sitting with her for a while. So he casually wrapped his arm around her and Ruby smiled up at him, leaning a bit of her weight on him.

"Are you all right?" He asked noticing a faint flicker of pain move across her face.

"I'm fine. Its just a sprained ankle." Ruby replied.

"Well let's not wreck it by having to walk on it." James said.

"You are _not _going to levitate me –" Ruby began but James had picked her up.

"Happy?" He asked cradling her in his arms.

"Very." Ruby said with a smile.

"Excellent." James replied and carried her to the choice armchairs in front of the fire.

"No don't put me down." Ruby complained when he moved to put her into an armchair.

"Why not?" James asked.

"You're _warm." _Ruby replied and James laughed putting her on his lap as he sat down.

The two of them fell silent watching Freddy and Chase charm Elenor so that her hair sprouted blue flames. James looked down on Ruby only to realise she had fallen asleep in his arms. With a smile James shifted her weight on his lap and fell asleep himself.


	22. Jigglepuff

_**Chapter Twenty-Two – Jigglepuff**_

McGonagall surveyed the hall with steely eyes. The air was buzzing with talk about the recent events involving the Slytherin Captain and the Gryffindor Seeker. The Gryffindor and Slytherin's shot each other filthy looks from across the hall and McGonagall sighed. She had thought the Slytherin- Gryffindor war was over. Apparently not, the feeling of anger and hatred was unmistakeable.

Neville's face was tight with the strain of fighting back anger. McGonagall understood, she was better at hiding ingrained Gryffindor loyalties but she still felt them. Dumbledore had always said that they constantly affected him. McGonagall looked over at Professor Campbell and was relieved to see he looked in control – but it had been many years since he was a student and Campbell had always been one to act superior. He probably thought himself above such fighting.

That was a relief but did nothing to resolve her _main _concern. Her advanced students were mainly Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. Among them was a pair of Slytherin's and a single Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had five. McGonagall certainly did not want open warfare to begin – she remembered only too well the last time that had happened.

"I will cut him into tiny little pieces – what's that spell your Dad accidentally used on that Draco guy?" Freddy said his voice low and dangerous, eyes glinting as he watched Terrance talk to another Slytherin.

"Sectu –" Nate began but Delilah hit him over the head.

"Shut up! We don't need to start a second Battle of Hogwarts! Calm down Freddy!" She hissed angrily.

"So we just let them get away with it?" Freddy demanded

"Of course not." Delilah said evenly "we just get even the _usual _way."

"Prank them?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Yes prank them." Delilah said and Ruby smiled at her in understanding. The amount of things that could be done to the Slytherin's –

"This is clearly a girl thing. Explain." James put in and Ruby shook her head in amusement as Delilah patiently explained to the boys that they could play a full-scale prank like that they had thrown on Amanda.

"Oh!" Nate said in comprehension.

"That makes sense I guess." James said as they continued down the corridor. Chase nodded curtly but Freddy continued to look evil. He pulled out his wand muttered something under his breath and pointed it at a suit of armour which immediately came to life and shouted a war cry.

"Freddy!" Chase hissed at his brother, Freddy only shook his head watching.

The suit of armour proceeded to run at Terrance and spear tackle him to the ground.

"Arghh –" Terrance exclaimed struggling under the weight of the armour.

"Get off!" Another Slytherin said kicking the suit of armour only to be attacked by a second suit of armour from behind.

"Lets go." Freddy said and snorting with laughter they all followed him towards the dungeons for potions class.

When they were all seated around their cauldrons Professor Crofts swept in with a swish of robes and a good-natured smile.

"Well!" He said when he had everyone's attention.

"We are getting along rather well I daresay! Much better than I would have expected at this time of year in fact we have already covered much of the information I expected to be rushing through next month. So for this lesson we're going to do something fun!" Ruby grinned happily fully expecting a good lesson.

Notice I said _do something _not sit around staring out the windows." Professor Crofts added as an afterthought looking in Freddy and James' direction.

James flashed Ruby a smile and mouthed the words _"Who needs potions when they have you?"_

Ruby shook her head at him and poked him in the ribs. _"Do your work Potter. You have to work for me." _She mouthed back.

"_Don't I have you now?" _

"_Well yes I guess you do." _Ruby silently admitted.

"_Good because I love you and if you didn't love me – well I'd be screwed." _James mouthed back his expression matter of fact.

"_I love you too James." _Ruby mimed back flipping to the page in her book Professor Crofts had indicated.

"Mr Potter, Miss Jones – please, unlike your classmates I have had reason to learn the art of lip-reading. Spare me if you will." Professor Crofts said pointedly and Ruby blushed while James face-palmed himself.

"Sorry Professor, I forgot you were in Andee's unit." James apologised.

"Well a word of advice, Neville can also read lips and we used it to communicate with all the teachers who taught during the Battle time. So find another way to be sickening." Professor Crofts said with a shake of his head and Ruby blushed darker concentrating on her potion with unusual dedication.

"James." Freddy's voice brought James from the edge of sleep and he sat up bleary eyed.

"Yeah?" James asked looking around to see the other boys all looking at Freddy with equal curiosity.

"We need to discuss our plans for a little payback. I think the Gryffindor – Slytherin war has been dead to long and needs to be reawakened." Freddy said slowly.

"No Freddy. It hasn't really been dead we've never really gotten on. The war's just been dormant, half peace replacing it. But you're right. Its time to wake it up again." Nate cut in.

"And we're the ones to do it. We come from a long line of pranksters. I mean James and Nate are the grandson's of Marauder's. And Grandfather was the biggest prankster at school according to Sirius – along with Chase's uncle, and I mean look at Dad. It's in our blood. In fact it's our _duty." _Freddy agreed.

"We're like the Marauder's mark two." Louis agreed.

"I guess that means we need to kick some Slytherin ass." James agreed and the boys all nodded to one and other.

"Should we tell the girls?" Chase asked.

"Pa always said that they didn't tell Elizabeth or Lily beforehand so that the surprise was bigger. I think we should follow their example." Nate said.

"Alright then. So what do we plan to do?" James asked nodding.

"We should include Mitch." Freddy said suddenly. "Seventh years will be a lot of help if we want to do something seriously amazing."

"Brilliant." James agreed. "It has to be amazing."

"And big." Louis put in.

"And humiliating." Added Chase.

"And clever." Nate said nodding.

"Well then, I guess we should get out the old book of possible pranks." James suggested.

"Got it!" Freddy said pulling out a book that was strapped to the underside of his bed – it never went home. "Lumos." Freddy muttered.

"Well?"

"We could enchant him in a bubble for a month." Freddy read out.

"Good but not good enough. We might do it to Amanda sometime soon. Just because I hate her." James said dismissing the idea and Freddy went quiet for a moment reading on.

"Jinx all the mirrors in the school so that they reflect one particular person as dead ugly. Charm someone's uniform to look like a showgirl costume – you know the ones they have in Vegas, hrmm what else." Freddy listed returning musingly to the list.

"Guys. Guys I've found it." He said with a nasty grin. James got up and read over his shoulder.

"Oh that's perfect." He agreed handing the book to Nate.

"Ingenious." Nate agreed nodding.

"Perfect." Louis said.

"Lets get to it." Chase put in.

Over the next few days James became a little distant and seemed preoccupied. Ruby knew it was some plan he and the boys had going so she left it, and in the moments when he wasn't busily planning the distance made James twice as romantic as ever.

"You know what Rubes?" James said one night as the two of them sat on the astronomy tower beside a merrily burning blue fire to guard against the cold.

"What James?" Ruby replied.

"I think I'm starting to understand some of the things Dad, Mum, Sirius and really everyone told me about the times when Voldemort was you know at large."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well Dad always said that he had always wanted a normal life but that when he fell in love with Mum he wanted it more so they could get married – see they'd known each other since Dad's first day of Hogwarts. Dad said he imagined Mum marrying some stranger, as he couldn't because he had to fight Voldemort."

"I don't see how that's relevant to _anything _about our life James." Ruby pointed out feeling a little lost.

"Its like this, most well relationships of people our age don't last. So we might break up over something stupid and be to scared to admit it _was _stupid and never get back together and you know marry other people. I wouldn't want that." James explained looking wistful.

"Who says it will go like that?" Ruby protested.

"Everyone I've spoken too. I don't like the doubt and really I don't want to have other relationships. I like this one and please if I don't say sorry for something dumb – tell me, make me see what I did wrong." It seemed very important to James but Ruby shook her head anyway.

"James. We don't need to worry. Elizabeth was already dating Sirius at our age. Your Grandfather had already decided he was going to marry your Grandmother. We'll just be like them. Understand?" Ruby heard her voice turn stern and James grinned.

"You should be a teacher Rubes with a 'do what I say' voice as good as that." He teased.

"Maybe." Ruby said with a shrug.

"But I thought you wanted to be on the Gold Squad?" James asked.

"I did but – I'm not so sure anymore." Ruby admitted.

"What else are you interested in then?" James prompted and Ruby thought about it for a moment lips pursed.

"Well I don't know, my brother is a diplomat for Australia in Brazil. Maybe I could do that over here, I'd like to stay in England for all that its too cold."

"I didn't know you had brothers, you've never talked about them." James said in surprise.

"They're a lot older than me and besides I haven't seen either of them in a year and a bit. Will lives in Thailand and as I said Matt lives in Brazil."

"What are they like? And why do they live so far away? I mean I guess Matt because of his job but why does Will live in Thailand" James asked curiously.

"Will's getting married to his girlfriend Saia this summer, two weeks after Teddy and Victorie'. Saia is Thai and I think well – Will and Matt weren't surprised when Mum and Dad split. I think they were trying to escape the fighting I never knew about." Ruby replied.

"So you're going away in the summer?" James asked unhappily.

"I have too. The first month is at Dad's then we all go to Thailand for Will and Saia's wedding then Matt and I spend the next month with Mum before he takes me back to Dad. Matt will stay around until I go back to Hogwarts so you'll get to meet him."

"I'll miss you." James said wistfully.

"Trust me I'll miss you more." Ruby said laying her head in James' lap.

"I seriously doubt that." James said stroking her hair. "But I suppose we'd better make the best of things." The intent in his voice was unmistakable.

"Perhaps we should." Ruby agreed moving up to kiss him and with a flick of his wand James put out the fire. Just in case and they wouldn't need it now. _We'll be plenty warm. _Ruby thought as James deepened the kiss.

However Ruby didn't have much time to think about shagging James the next day. Much bigger (although probably about equally exciting) things decided to happen. Or rather Freddy, Chase, James, Nate and Louis decided they should happen.

Ruby first noticed something was odd when she went down to breakfast with Delilah. As she sat down she noticed one thing. The Slytherin table was _completely _empty.

"What the –" She began but Delilah pointed towards the boys who were all sitting together looking smug and satisfied if slightly tired.

"What did you do?" Ruby demanded as they sat down.

"And _why _didn't you tell us about it." Added Delilah glaring at her twin who looked calmly back (Nate was the only person in the world who did not fall beneath Delilah's glare.)

"Oh we wouldn't want to spoil it for you. Wait until the _official _announcement." Louis said gleefully.

"Thou should content oneself with waiting and learn the gentle art of patience." Freddy put in with a falsely pious expression.

"Oh shut up Freddy." Delilah said shoving him into his breakfast.

Breakfast progressed with still no sign of the Slytherin's until several of the teachers hurried off in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Naturally the rest of the hall found this very funny.

"Serves them right! Maybe they all went to join Voldemort, well newsflash! He's already dead!" Mitch chortled still holding Roxy's hand; he hadn't seemed to let go of it since they'd won the game.

"Slytherin's! Who needs them?" Yelled out a bitter Hufflepuff (Slytherin had _thumped _Hufflepuff in the last game).

"Yeah lets invent a new house!" Added a Gryffindor sixth year Ruby didn't know.

"How about 'Jigglepuff'?" A Ravenclaw suggested.

"Yeah!" Several people agreed loudly.

"Make way for the new house of Jigglepuff! The rainbow house!" Luce called out too much laughter and applause.

Ruby was laughing along with the rest when a furious looking Professor Campbell came in.

"I have found the problem Professor!" He called out in a ringing voice.

"And -?" Asked McGonagall and James who had known her for his whole life could see she was fighting amusement – even laughter.

"Someone has sealed the entranceways to the dormitories with solid stone and charmed them so that I was unable to let the students out. It is clearly transfiguration work –" His eyes flicked towards James.

"I am sure we shall be able to remove the spells. Did they seal only the dormitories?" McGonagall replied looking quite calm.

"That was all the _damage _I could see."

"Professor I see no harm done in this prank. You would be wise to return to the staff room to allow your reasonable infuriation to subside. You are dismissed."

Professor Campbell nodded curtly and left the hall with a sweeping of robes.

"Alright, Professor Quince, Professor Flitwick and Professor Bryant would you escort me to the Slytherin common rooms to sort out the problem. There will be no classes today. Dismissed." The she too left the hall Quince, Flitwick and Bryant at her heels.

"Oh that was _hilarious" _Neville said loudly and the hall erupted in half smothered laughter, the other teachers also finding the matter quite amusing.

"So as for the matter of Jigglepuff I think we should take it to McGonagall and discuss it." Freddy said his voice carrying through the hall causing more laughter.


	23. Azkaban

_**Chapter Twenty-Three - Azkaban**_

"Brilliant!"

"Inspired!"

"Perfect".

"Fantastic!"

Phrase ran all through the Gryffindor common room piling up on the Gryffindor fifth and seventh years. They all grinned and laughed, not explaining or elaborating on _how _they had managed it.

Finally people melted away to enjoy their extra day free of classes and Ruby had James to herself.

"Lets go for a walk." James suggested taking Ruby's hand and Ruby nodded following him out of the common room. The pair of them walked in comfortable silence for some time until they were outside of the castle walls.

"It's been a while since we've had some time alone." James commented as the two of them walked across the grounds, which were rapidly becoming greener.

"Yes it has." Ruby agreed "We're so busy at the moment." Ruby said thinking of the constant Quiddich practice, which resulted from Ravenclaw's amazing defeats of Hufflepuff and Slytherin (winning by over two hundred points each time).

"Fucking OWL's." James said throwing a rock across the grass in a fluid movement.

"Damn straight!" Ruby agreed with heat, annoyed at the constant study taking away from her time with James.

"Next Saturday we play Ravenclaw. Two weeks after that we sit out OWL's." James said looking stressed.

"And after _that,_ we get to go to Teddy and Victories' wedding." Ruby pointed out.

"The holidays!" James said picking Ruby up and swinging her around surprising a laugh out of her.

"James!" She squealed as her laughingly put her down.

"Ruby!" He replied chasing her down to the pebbled beach by the lake. Which was a mistake. Ruby was Australian and beaches were her element. With an evil grin at James she splashed a wave of water in his face with her foot, admittedly soaking her shoes.

"Agh!" James yelped as the freezing water hit him. "Oh now its on!" James said running at her and tackling her into the icy water.

"JJJ –Jam-mm-es!" She said gasping at the drop in temperature.

"You –dd-deserved it." James stuttered at her and Ruby poked her tongue out at him as she efficiently moved through the water and back to shore. James didn't have so much luck struggling around in his thick uniform and Ruby laughed helping him out of the water.

"How did you do that so quickly?" James demanded.

"Have you ever heard of a girl growing up surrounded by beaches and not being able to swim? I'm Australian remember?"

"But you're wearing clothes." James said in confusion.

"When we got taught to swim we got thrown into the water clothes and all." Ruby said with a shrug and James laughed.

"Sickening." Said a dangerous voice behind them and Ruby spun on the spot to face Amanda.

"Put the mirror away then Amanda. That way you don't have to look." Ruby said her voice soft and threatening.

Amanda took an involuntary step back.

"You can't hurt me."

"Not right _now _but I certainly can." Ruby disagreed and Amanda went slightly pale before turning on her heel and walking off with a haughty sniff.

"Nicely done." James congratulated Ruby.

"At least she won't start anything – this year." Ruby said with a shiver.

"Maybe we should go and get changed." James suggested as a cold wind broke through them.

"Help me?" Ruby offered and James grinned at her.

"Of course my lady." He said with a florid bow.

"Race you!" Ruby said pushing him back into the water and running off laughing only to have James catch up with her in seconds.

"Oh no you don't!" He said and once again picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"James!" She squealed loudly the two of them laughing. Suddenly James put her down cheeks flushed and Ruby turned around to face James' father Harry.

"Uh hi Harry." Ruby said feeling her cheeks flush scarlet like James' in embarrassment. Harry looked amused.

"James, Ruby. Hope your all studying hard." Harry said his tone casual but his eyes alight with laughter.

"Very hard Dad. No time for fun and games around here." James replied tone and expression equally straight but again his eyes gave him away.

"Good to hear it. Well I have to see Professor McGonagall so the pair of you should get back to studying. I will see you later." Harry said looking around as if too get his bearings.

"Yes Harry, we'll go and study." Ruby replied unable to match James and Harry's straight faces and giggling after she finished speaking.

"Well, good afternoon!" Harry said with a smile and then walked away in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Well that was awkward." James said with a half grin.

"You're telling me." Ruby agreed as they trooped upstairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Lets go get _changed._"

"Lets." Ruby agreed and they walked off together hand in hand.

Ruby and James lay together under his covers in his warm four-poster bed.

"That was fun." Ruby commented snuggling up against James who wrapped his arms around her.

"It always is." James agreed kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would your Dad be at the school?" Ruby asked curiously.

"For work I guess. He's Head of the Auror department at the ministry."

"Do you think anything bad has happened?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"No, Dad was relaxed. If something bad were happening he'd be freaking out. Its probably one of the prisoners coming back to his right mind, which is a little worrying but shouldn't bother any of us."

"Good. I don't want anything to change right now."

"Hopefully it won't." James agreed his voice sleepy and Ruby drew him closer to her as she felt sleep coming on.

Ruby sat in the Ravenclaw common room reading Marie's charm's homework over her shoulder and copying it out with different wording. Ruby sat at James' feet while he followed her example with Reid's Herbology essay as were all the other Gryffindor fifth years (of course not excepting Kara and Clare but did they didn't count in anyone's mind).

"Students!" A squeaky voice rough with age rang out and the room fell silent. Ruby looked up in surprise to see Professor Flitwick looking worried.

"Classes have been suspended for the rest of the week due to the fact that the expertise of several teachers is needed outside of the school. In the absence Professor McGonagall, Professor Campbell's will be acting as Head of school."

"But I thought you were being deputy?" Marie's voice rang out.

"I am however I will be accompanying Professor McGonagall to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Several people asked in hushed voices.

"There has been problems with several of the prisoners that were previously Death Eaters." Professor Flitwick said tightly and Ruby glanced at James anxiously who had lent forward suddenly alert.

"Just send Harry Potter in!" A first year called and Louis' snorted.

"Mr Potter was the one who requested the aid of his former teachers and classmates, you haven't forgotten that Neville led the student rebellion at Hogwarts have you?" Professor Flitwick said sharply and then he nodded seriously.

"This is obviously a matter of great importance, however it is not at the moment a security risk, even so it is better to be over-vigilant." With that dramatic statement Flitwick turned and left.

Homework forgotten Marie' turned to James.

"Your father iz involved in zis? Maybe we can get more details –" She said eyes bright with curiosity.

"I'll write and ask but I doubt he'll tell me anyway. We can always apply to Uncle Ron." James said musingly.

"Good do zhat. I really want to know." Marie' said nodding and then turned to Reid.

"And don't you and Abbey disappear all week, we need to work on za plan."

"Do we have to?" Abbey asked wistfully.

"Yes." Wendy said firmly.

"And we 'ave to train." Marie' added.

"I was hoping you'd forget to add that part." Freddy said looking disappointed.

"Get real Weasley." Reid said with a snort and Freddy sighed.

"I guess we'll have to beat you fair and square." He said with an evil grin.

"Well you can try I suppose, if eet will make you feel better." Marie' said with a shrug and Ruby poked her friend in the ribs only to be rewarded with a smack on the head.

"'Ands to yourself mizz Jones." Marie' said in a lofty voice.

"I resent that." James said scowling and Marie' just looked at him for a moment before bursting out in gales of laughter.


	24. Because You Can't Always Win

_**Chapter Twenty-Four – You Can't Always Win**_

The next week flew by in a flurry of confused gossip, revision, stolen moments with James and training sessions. Finally the weekend and the match against Ravenclaw had arrived. Ruby woke up nervous, their chances of winning this game weren't as high as she'd like. In fact the odds were in Ravenclaw's favour, the Gryffindor team was good but the Ravenclaw team were the best. On top of that Roxy wasn't in top form but she _was _playing.

"Oh fuck." She muttered as she pulled herself out of bed. The light coming in through the window was blocked by the stupid curtains Clare insisted on putting up, so Ruby felt her way around her room pulling on her Quiddich robes and finding her broom.

The common room was deserted but for four other huddled figures. Mitchell and Roxy sat side by side on he floor near the fire, talking quietly. Zoe was silently staring into the dying fire and James was clearly waiting for her.

"Morning." He said his voice tense.

"I'm so nervous." Ruby said by way of greeting.

"Me too. I have a bad feeling about this match." James agreed pulling Ruby down to his lap.

Ruby wrapped her arms around James and took her nerves out on his lips; James didn't seem to mind though. He responded with as much enthusiasm as ever.

The feel of James was as incredible as ever and Ruby immersed herself in it. She let her mind take in one thing and one thing only. James Sirius Potter. Nothing else mattered only that James was in her arms and his lips on hers.

"Team." Mitchell said after a while and Ruby moved away from James looking up to see the common room brighter and more crowded than before. Freddy and Chase were sitting with Zoe looking anxious.

"Time?" Zoe asked.

"Breakfast then the match." Mitchell corrected looking panicky and Roxy touched his arm and smiled at him.

Mitchell nodded took a deep breath and smiled.

"We want to win obviously but this is the hardest match we'll play all year. If we win it will be brilliant but if we lose, well it's not the end of the world. What really matters is that we _try _to win. Try our absolute hardest to smack the competition. Alright lets go eat."

Ruby walked downstairs holding James' hand tightly. The team were silent as they walked grimly through the halls and Ruby knew why. Not one of them was optimistic enough to think they had a chance of winning this game. But regardless they weren't giving up. They'd play even though winning was not really a possibility.

"Eat up." James said piling up her plate as she sat down. Ruby nodded and smiled at her boyfriend who was watching her anxiously.

"Don't fuss – _Dad._" She said in a more normal tone for her.

"Oh trust me, my feelings are _not _fatherly when it comes to you." James teased and Ruby laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around her bringing his lips back to hers.

"I said _eat _not snog." Mitchell said loudly and the team all laughed nervously.

"Hypocrite." James muttered as he disentangled himself from Ruby.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mitchell demanded.

"I don't but Uncle George might." James said with a smirk and Mitchell looked suddenly worried.

"Oh stop exaggerating James, all Dad is going to do is prank Mitchell a few times." Roxy said smacking James on the head.

Ruby smiled as she listened to their nervous banter. Even if they didn't win the game there were other things to look forward too. Like Mitchell meeting George, Ruby remembered all too well meeting George.

"_So you're this fabulous girl that James will not shut up about." A tall red-haired man that closely resembled Freddy said with a grin._

"_That would be me." Ruby agreed with a grin instantly knowing this man would be the joking sort. He was after all Freddy's father._

"_Well pleased to meet you." George had said holding out his hand, which Ruby had taken. He shook it grinning broadly then walked off laughing to himself, seemingly for no reason. _

Only later would Ruby find out with that handshake he had changed her hair from "ruby" red to a garish mess of different colours.

The bell in the clock tower rang bringing Ruby back to reality. The bell chimed eleven times.

"It's time." Roxy said all traces of laughter gone from her face.

"Right." James said quietly and the team got up to Gryffindor's encouraging cheers but none of them were fooled. No one really expected them to win today.

"Today our contenders are Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! The most anticipated match of the season as this match will decide who wins the Quiddich cup! To win it and break Ravenclaw's winning streak Gryffindor will have to beat the Ravenclaw's by two hundred and fifty points! Of course Ravenclaw are the favourites –"

Ruby tried to ignore the commentator as she walked onto the pitch broom in hand staring tensely at Professor Griffin.

"Three, two, one, go!" Griffin called.

"And they're off!

"Dominique Weasley takes instant possession of the ball passing it to Toronto back to Weasley then a neat pass over the top of Gryffindor's Freddy Weasley too Smith. Smith, Weasley, Toronto, Weasley, and it's a GOAL! Ten nil to Ravenclaw –"

Ruby dived in as Mitchell threw the ball taking possession of the ball and ducking around Dominique, she passed too James who went darting off towards their end of the pitch only to lose the ball to Reid.

Ruby swore under her breath and dove at Reid who swerved out of her way passing a moment too see she was all right then zooming on down to goals.

"Toronto scores!"

This tme Mitchell made for the other end jerking his head at Ruby who pulled in to his left side about ten metres away. The three of them passed the ball around avoiding the Ravenclaw chasers until finally -

"Potter scores! Twenty – ten to Ravenclaw."

Ruby didn't pause to listen to the commentator but instead she accelerated after Dominique who had possession of the ball only to be nearly knocked off her broom by Marie' and Zoe zooming past neck to neck.

They seemed evenly matched until Marie' pushed into a difficult swooping dive towards the ground. Ruby watched as Zoe spiralled, momentarily losing control but quickly regaining it. But in that vital moment Marie' had caught the snitch.

"JANTOUR CATCHES THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WIN ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO TEN!"

Ruby sighed coming down to land. The team all looked dejected as Ruby felt. They hadn't won. The dream wasn't theirs to win, not this time, not this year.

Ruby's depression at losing the Quiddich cup kept her away from Marie' for longer than anything else could. This was something the two of them couldn't share. It was the only boundary standing in their way. Ruby was a Gryffindor and Marie' was a Ravenclaw.

However the Gryffindor's didn't have long to brood because the exams had sneaked up while the Azkaban scare and Quiddich excitement had filled everyone's thoughts and now they were all but on top of them. Whether she was ready or not Ruby was only a few days away from sitting her OWL's.

"If I wasn't so pissed off with Marie' for catching that snitch before Zoe I would go straight to Ravenclaw tower right now." Freddy said angrily as they all sat struggling over their revision.

"Me too this shit is pissing me off!" Louis agreed and Ruby could tell by the way he held his wand he was fighting the urge to do something horribly permanent to it.

"We thought you might be needing some 'elp. So we came of our own accord." Said a hauntingly familiar voice and Ruby looked up to see Marie', Abbey, Wendy and Reid in front of them holding a pile of books and several sheaves of paper.

"We're right thanks." James said sourly and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Fine we won't give you copies of _our _study notes then." He said.

James glanced at the papers and Ruby grinned at him mouthing, "go on".

"Fine." He said resentfully and then he laughed. "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"Of course not. Zheir iz nothing stupid about Quiddich." Marie' said her tone reasonable and Ruby mentally thanked her friend for her smooth social skills. This could have become ugly.

"Right." James agreed and Reid began handing out the notes.

Ruby staggered out of the examination room with an aching head, the other fifth years surrounding her. _That was horrible. _She thought to herself.

"That's five down." Chase said trying to lighten the mood and those around merely grunted non-committedly. After this there would only be more hours spent huddled up with their notes revising.

Ruby looked around for James who had been seated away from her and caught sight of Marie' who looked as haggard and tired as Ruby felt. That was a relief; the Ravenclaw's were feeling the pressure too.

"What's left?" Delilah asked coming up from the back of the hall.

"We've done History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Astronomy. The Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination exams are done too. Which leaves Potions and Defence as well as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Louis replied.

"Just two more for me then." Nate said tiredly sounding triumphant.

"Shut up." Complained Chase who had four left too complete. Ruby grinned at the thought of only another day of exams before blissful, sunny freedom.

"Come on. Lets go find somewhere quiet." James suggested surprising Ruby with his presence and leading her away.

"What's up James?" Ruby asked when the two of them were alone.

"I need to relax, be distracted and what better way then a couple of hours alone with my girlfriend?" James said with a grin and Ruby could read the intent behind it.

"What indeed?" She asked as they walked down the corridors towards the room under Horace the Foolish, both unconsciously doing so.

James tapped the statue and wrapped his arms around Ruby as the stairs opened up pulling her into the room below.

The next morning the fifth years all trooped down to the dungeons for their Potions OWL.

"Fuck, I am going to fail this." James muttered to Nate as they all waited outside the door.

"Don't worry, your not alone." Nate replied quietly and James nodded gloomily.

"It's your own fault for not studying." Said a high, pretentious voice and James rolled his eyes. The world would be a happier place without Clare Roberts.

"Oh shut up Clare no one wants too hear it." Louis said from near the back of the queue and everyone around laughed.

"How dare you? I am a _prefect –_" Clare began.

"So am I." Nate said with a grin and Clare fell silent giving Nate an outraged glare for taking away her only weapon.

"You're not the only prefect Clare and you're not likely to make Head Girl, you're too much of a pushover." Abbey said loudly who was a Ravenclaw prefect.

"Oh yeah? She will so make Head Girl and then you'll all be at my mercy!" Kara said loudly glaring around superiorly.

"Shut up Kara." Said a Hufflepuff by the name of Joss who Kara happened to have a massive crush on.

"Not you too Joss!" She said her voice going squeaky and James heard Ruby's laugh over the noise of the other fifth years.

"I barely know you." Joss said looking confused and ever so slightly disturbed.

"Barely know me? You're practically my boyfriend!" Kara yelled and Joss backed away looking thoroughly freaked out.

"No I am not, nor will I ever be." Joss said and then he was saved by Kara's name being called.

"Miss Connor!" Kara turned around to see an examiner looking at her expectantly huffed and walked into the exam room.

After that conversation came to a halt as more and more names were called out.

"Miss Jantour!"

"Miss Jones!"

"Mr Thomas!"

"Miss Thomas!"

"Mr Potter!"

James gulped down a wave of panic. There was no Ruby to help him now.

The examiner waved James in and James noticed with surprise he was _really _old.

"Ah Mr Potter, I trust your father is well?"

James fought back the urge to roll his eyes. People always asked him that as if talking about the "Chosen One" made them somehow connected to him.

"Yeah Dad's fine." James said and the examiner nodded with a smile.

"Yes I tested your father when he took his Defence against the Dark Arts OWL. An excellent student he was too. As I recall he could already cast a patronus charm, but I doubt you would have reason to learn such –"

"I can do a patronus." James said thinking of the endless lessons with Elizabeth.

"Really? Did your father teach you?"

"Uh no actually, my Dad's aunt did. Elizabeth." James replied feeling awkward.

"Not Elizabeth Potter?" The examiner looked amazed.

"Well she's Elizabeth Black now but yeah."

"I heard she was dead! And Sirius too, I presume that's who she married -?" The examiner asked pressing for details.

"No, no they're fine." James said sidestepping the question.

"I see. Well we must get to your exam then Mr Potter! So a tongue- loosening potion please, get it to the half-way stage and we'll see if it comes out right after a night of stewing!"

James could not believe his luck. The one potion he could be sure he would remember was the one he had to make. It was difficult sure but he had been watching Ruby make it and because Ruby was making it he had been watching closely.

James added all the ingredients as he remembered Ruby doing and then stirred it twice anti-clockwise, thrice clockwise. James stared at the potion as he worked and to his amazement it turned the bright pink colour that was the halfway mark.

"Well done Mr Potter! Well we shall see if it comes out the correct orange tomorrow! Dismissed."

James left feeling elated and found Ruby waiting for him in the hall.

"How'd you go? It was easy for me, seeing as I made it not a month ago." Ruby asked as they fell into step walking towards the Great Hall and their lunch.

"No worries. I was staring at you the whole time so I remembered what to do." James said with a grin at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes.

"You're a loon James Potter."

"I know."


	25. The Hogwarts Express, Again

_**Chapter Twenty- Five – The Hogwarts Express, again**_

"THEY"RE OVER! WE DID IT!" Freddy screamed as they were told to put their pens down at the end of the final written examination for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Ruby laughed loudly with the rest of her year as they all ran out into the golden sunshine, which to Ruby was just perfect even if all her friends were red in the face and fanning themselves under its heat.

"We're free!" James said laughing and picking Ruby up.

"JAMES!" Ruby yelled more out of habit than any real annoyance at his action.

"RUBY!" He yelled back swinging her through the air and Ruby marvelled at his strength.

"FREEDOM!" Chase yelled running towards the lake and Ruby felt James turn around as he made to sprint after him. It seemed all of the fifth years joined them as they ran down the hill and Ruby noticed she wasn't the only girlfriend enjoying the sensation of being carried by her man.

However none of them were as gorgeous as James and Ruby felt a little smug about that. _Mine. _She thought.

"What?" James asked and Ruby felt her cheeks warm. She hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Did you just go all possessive on me and say "mine"?" James demanded putting Ruby down and staring at her incredulously.

"Maybe." She mumbled to the ground, feeling silly.

James stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Do you know how smug that makes me feel? That you're getting jealous over me? When half the guys in the school _really _want you? Oh Rubes, you have no _idea _how sexy that is." James said shaking his head.

"Why don't you show me?" Ruby suggested putting James' arms around her firmly.

"I love you Rubes." Was all James said, not even moving in to kiss her just keeping his arms around her and Ruby smiled.

"I love you more." Ruby replied poking out her tongue at him and James gave her a disbelieving look.

"Impossible."

"But true." Ruby countered resting her head on James' shoulder.

"Hey Rubes?"

"Yes James?"

"Be my date for Teddy and Victorie's wedding?"

"I thought that was a given." Ruby said in surprise.

"Probably but I felt like asking all the same. So will you?" James said with a cute crooked grin.

"Of course James, how could I say no to such a pretty face?" Ruby answered with a laugh kissing James on the forehead and smiling as his deep brown eyes crinkled at the edges with supressed laughter.

"By covering it with a blanket." Louis suggested and Ruby turned around to yell at him only too be pitched into the lake, James tumbling after her.

Ruby came to the surface of the lake spluttering only to see Marie' and Nate laughing hysterically at the edge from which Ruby and James had just fallen.

"BITCHES!" Ruby screamed up at Marie' but that only made them laugh harder.

"Train to Platform Nine and Three Quarters is leaving in two hours! Hurry now!" McGonagall was yelling over the confusing and loud bustle of students headed for home.

"LILY! AL!" James yelled looking around for his brother and sister frantically. As the eldest James was responsible for both of his siblings and he was not going to let them leave without checking they had all their things.

"Calm down James, I'm right here." Lily said coming up to him heaving her trunk as she went.

"Where's Ed?" James asked looking around for a sign of Lily's black and white cat.

"Oh, he'll turn up." Lily said with a nonchalant grin.

"No he won't just "turn up", you my little sister will go and _find _him." James ordered his tone forceful and Lily rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Alright, alright. Gosh." Lily said with an obnoxious grin.

"Then go and do that. If you don't have him in ten minutes I'll summon him, no matter _how _much he hates it." James replied pointedly. "You can leave your trunk with me though." He added so that Lily didn't pout.

"Will you charm it for me?" Lily asked hopefully.

"If it will make you go and find Ed then yes."

"Yay!" Lily said and then she scampered off too find Ed.

Joey hooted wisely at James as if too say that Lily was young and silly and James nodded in agreement.

"That much is certain." He muttered to the owl then with a sigh James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lily's trunks.

"Wingardium Leviosaur. Locomotor Lily."

James nodded in satisfaction as Lily's trunks levitated in the air then zoomed after her.

"THANKS JAMES!" She yelled grinning.

"Welcome!" James called back then did the same to his trunks although he carried Joey's cage. Joey was a fussy bird.

"James! Have you seen Waffles?" It was Al looking anxious.

"Who the hell is Waffles?"

"Scorpious' cat, she ran off." Al explained.

"Right, well no. Have you got everything?"

"Yes, I'm set. Hey! You charmed Lily's trunks? No fair!" Al said suddenly.

James pulled out his wand wearily wishing this day were over. He hated the last day of term.

"Wingardium Leviosaur. Locomotor Albus."

"Thanks James!" Al said with a wicked grin.

"That's fine but you are _not _looking for Waffles. Go and get a carriage." James ordered.

"But –"

"Now Al."

Grumbling Al stalked off towards the carriages, his trunk happily following after him.

"Ugh I am glad _that _is over." James said with a sigh, sitting down beside Ruby.

"I know what you mean Dominique had me spend an hour looking for some lipstick or something – she'd see it next year if it got lost!" Louis agreed his tone exasperated.

"We're the same, we drive Roxy up the wall." Chase said with a lazy grin.

"You should be shot." James said and Ruby noticed that he looked about ready to kill, so sensing the danger Ruby put her arm around James.

James glanced at Ruby his expression faintly annoyed, Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him and his expression softened.

"Calm down James." Was all she said but her look was enough.

"Ohhh James, Ruby has spoken!" Freddy said with a laugh. James looked like he wanted to retort but another glance at Ruby made him take it silently.

"He's whipped." Nate said with a nod and the other's snorted while Delilah laughed outright.

"Oh I nearly forgot, Rubes we have to get to Diagon Alley sometime soon!" Delilah said sometime after the trolley had been through and they were all surrounded by lollies or as James had said;

"_You're not in Australia Rubes, they're sweets. Not lollies or whatever."_

"Why do we have to go to Diagon Alley?" Ruby asked looking up from her cauldron cakes.

"Honey, we're going to a _wedding, _all new clothes required!" Delilah practically squeaked causing them all to stare at her. Delilah flushed a little and coughed.

"Sorry Nate's voice must be breaking again. God that was horrible!" Delilah said shuddering in remembrance and Nate smacked his sister over the head.

"Shut up Lilah."

"It _was!_ Half the time I spoke with a guy's voice! Seriously, it was so not cool." Delilah said in a whiney voice. "Anyway Ruby we need new everything for the wedding, make sure we look spectacular. Arrange the parents and we're off. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby agreed.

James climbed off the train with his trunk following him and began looking around for his family. End of year was less of a gathering then Christmas as a whole they tended to stick to their immediate family groups.

James craned his neck and managed to sight his Dad standing with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione all smiling their faces distant, remembering some adventure or other.

"James!" It was his mother.

"Mum!" James said hugging her tightly. No matter how busy or distracting things got James always missed his mother, it was good to come home.

"How are you dear?" His mother asked once she was sure he was in one piece. "Fine, great actually!" He said thinking of Ruby, not that that was unusual.

"Let me guess, Ruby?" James flushed as his mother read him like a book.

"Uh well yeah." He admitted.

"She's nice, Ruby will make a wonderful daughter-in-law."

"But Mum we're sixteen, don't you, I don't know, think we're too young or something?" James demanded in shock and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"James do you know who my first crush was?" Ginny asked patiently.

"Eww Mum I don't want to know!" James protested

"Your father." Ginny said and James looked at her in amazement.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I had a thing for your father since _he _was a first year. I was ten. Some people have to test the waters a bit before they find someone that matches them well; others find them at the first go. Age is only a number James. Look at Ron for instance, he could be a third year." Ginny said ending a profound speech with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." James said and then moved out of the way so that Al and Lily could get to their mother for their hugs and advice.

Ruby and Louis were the last two out of the compartment. James had already gone ahead to meet his family but Ruby wasn't too concerned about seeing him off. Ginny and Nadia _were _best friends after all.

"Well you survived a year at Hogwarts." Louis said with a grin.

"Guess I did, you guys survived a year with a crazy Aussie." Ruby replied matching his grin.

"You still coming back next year?" Louis asked only half-joking.

"What go and leave James to return to his arrogant womanising ways? No way, he needs someone with a _firm _hand to keep him in line." Ruby said with a laugh.

"It wouldn't be the same without you Ruby, truly wouldn't." Louis said and Ruby hugged the dazzlingly perfect and completely insane boy that had become her best friend.

"I doubt I could leave." Ruby replied then the two of them shook of the awkwardness of the moment and walked out onto the platform.

"See you at the wedding!" Louis called back to her with a wave. Ruby waved back and set off too find her parents. She didn't have long to look.

"Ruby." It was Nadia, alone this time and smiling radiantly.

"Nads." Ruby said hugging her stepmother, or stepmother to be really but it was the same thing essentially.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, it's going to take _forever _to get the right outfit for this wedding."

Ruby turned walking with Nadia towards the barrier only to be called back.

"Ruby! Are you not saying goodbye to me?"

Who else could make a sentence sound that awkward? It was Marie'.

"Of course I am going to say goodbye!" Ruby said turning around to hug the tall black-haired girl.

"I will miss you." Marie' said with a sad sort of smile.

"Aren't you coming back next year? You were supposed too!"

"Eet is a 'ard decision." Marie' replied looking away.

"No! You are staying, you have no choice in the matter." Ruby said folding her arms and glaring at the French girl.

"Ruby don't be ridiculous. Eet iz not for you to decide." Marie' said rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Tough. I decided. Deal with it."

Unexpectedly Marie' laughed.

"Fine! I surrender! First Abbey and Wendy, then Reid, then Louis, then Nate and now you! I will stay."

"Good. Do that." Ruby replied then she gave her friend another hug. "See you next year Marie'!"

"Next year Ruby! Do not be being late!" Then Marie' laughed but Marie' was a little insane so it was normal.

"Ready to go now?" Nadia asked with a smile at her stepdaughter.

"I hope so." Ruby replied thinking hard.

"RUBES!"

"Or not." Said Ruby turning to face James.

"Just one thing before you go." He said and Ruby smiled at him expectantly.

James wrapped his arms around Ruby pulling her in close and kissed her soundly on the lips for several long and blissful moments. Then he released her and grinned.

"Bye Rubes, love you!" He yelled and then ran back towards his own family. Ruby felt her eyes widen at his loud and public announcement that he loved her and she felt herself smile in return.

"See ya James! Love you more!" She called back.

"Bullshit!" Was his only reply and then he was out of sight.

People were staring but Ruby was more used to staring then ever, it didn't matter.

"I think I'm ready now." Ruby said to Nadia who was smiling slightly.

"You sure?" She asked with a laugh.

"Positive." Ruby replied and the two of them pushed through the barrier.


	26. The Six Laws Of Shopping

_**Chapter Twenty- Six – The Six Laws of Shopping**_

"What colour should I wear? For some reason it seems important to be looking fabulous." Ruby said fretfully to Marie' who had floo'd from France for this specific shopping trip but the other girls weren't due for an hour or so Ruby was getting her fretting done.

"Of course eets important. You want to impress 'is family, but don't worry. You will be being fine." Marie' said all nonchalance and calm which made Ruby want to shake her until she dropped.

"Are you going? To the wedding I mean?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"Me? Why would I? Nate offered to take me as 'is date, apparently Victorie' has a cousin that is stalking 'im. Anyway I said no, eet would be awkward not knowing anyone." Marie' replied with a shrug.

"Poor rejected Nate." Ruby murmured.

"I didn't reject 'im! Ee is a friend; I merely said I would be uncomfortable going. Ee agreed and said per'aps not." Marie' said indignantly and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Back to my problem. What colour?" Ruby said looking through her wardrobe.

"Not purple, not black, NOT pink, and not blue… ugh not red." Marie' muttered to herself. "You've worn green before but eet would be perfect."

"Is that why purple and black are out?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yes Ruby eet iz. Hrmm yes I think green will be looking nice." Marie' decided, she glanced at Ruby's key. "White gold jewellery, silver shoes and bag."

Ruby shook her head amazed at her friend's obsession with colour, she was more interested in the cut but in this case…all must be perfect.

"Ruby! Delilah is here! We can go now!" Nadia yelled from downstairs and Ruby got up off her bed picking up her bag and slinging it around her shoulder while Marie' followed suit.

Ruby glanced back at Marie's casual but ridiculously priced clothing and sighed. Marie's older sister was a fashion god so Marie' always looked perfect.

Marie' noticed the look and her lips curved in a smile.

"Eets only because I 'ave more money to spend, but don't worry. Today I'm sharing."

Nadia who had heard Marie's comment frowned.

"Oh no Marie' that isn't necessary."

"I waste more money on clothing then most people do for an entire 'ouse'old. Eet iz silly for me to spend eet all when I 'ave no need. 'Owever Ruby iz my friend and eef 'er budget is cut short, I can bump eet up! That's what friends are for.

"Damn straight it is!" Said Delilah as she walked into the room grinning wickedly.

"WELL FINALLY!" Wendy said when the four of them appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey it is completely Lilah's fault!" Ruby protested earning herself a kick from Delilah. Abbey just rolled her eyes and moved over to hug the three of them and be introduced to Nadia.

"Nadia! What are you doing here?" Ruby turned too see Ginny hugging her stepmother. To her relief and disappointment James wasn't with her, only little Lily who grinned at her and poked her tongue out.

"Oh just accompanying the girls for a shopping trip. I'm set for the wedding but Delilah and Ruby need a new wardrobe for the occasion. They're entourage' came from as far as France to help." Nadia replied with a laugh.

"France? Is it by any chance Marie'?" Ginny asked.

"It is, do you know each other?" Nadia asked looking curiously at Marie'.

"Oh no I just heard James and Nate mention her is all. Well I need to do some shopping, care to join me?" Ginny offered Nadia.

"Well I'm sure the girls would prefer be alone. Suits me, see you girls here at two alright?" Nadia said with a nod.

"Suits us!" Ruby said with a smile and Nadia made to move off with Ginny but then Ruby saw Lily.

So did the other girls. Lily gave them a look of adoration, curiosity and pleading. She badly wanted to come shopping with them but didn't quite dare ask.

Ruby exchanged glances with the other girls they all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ginny?"

"Yes dear?" Ginny asked.

"Would Lily like to come with us?"

"Please Mum! Can I?" Lily begged and Ginny smiled nodding her ascent.

"That's very nice of you girls. Okay Lily you may go."

"YAY!" Lily said running over to hug Ruby with her angelic smile.

"Zis girl is an evil genius, one look and poof! You do whatever she wants, can I have her?" Marie' asked Ginny who laughed.

"No, I'm afraid not. Her father would be terribly angry with me."

Marie' looked thoughtful.

"Well maybe I could steal her…" She said in a musing tone.

Ginny laughed and with a wave she and Nadia left.

"So where first?" Lily asked curiously. "And how will you decide what to wear?"

"Using the six laws of shopping of course." Wendy replied with a shrug. "But yeah where first?"

"Gladrags 'as the most popular items as do the other mainstream ones. Zhey will not do, let's check the little shops, and get something unique, eef expensive. 'Ow about that new boutique like one?" Marie' said with a nod.

Abbey turned to Lily with a smile.

"Law of shopping number one. Don't shop at the popular joints. You want to stand out, not wear the most popular dress that three or four girls wore."

Lily's eyes brightened as she realised what a useful experience shopping with these older girls would be.

"Stick to me Lily, you need a dress too no? I 'ave more then enough money and you're adorable." Marie' said smiling at the little girl who immediately grinned up at Marie' wearing a wicked smile identical to the one Marie' often wore.

"I love zis girl." She said shaking her head as she they walked towards the boutique Marie' had mentioned.

"You're supposed to." Lily said batting her eyelashes and they all laughed.

"You could bring down Louis eef ee wasn't your cousin. With skill like zhat."

"Oh I know. I have someone in mind." Lily said smiling like an angel.

"Who?" Ruby asked the little girl who only shook her head.

"You'll tell him." Lily replied.

"Freddy." Wendy guessed and Lily gave her a disgusted look.

"He's my cousin. So is Louis, James is my brother and Nate is my second cousin. Chase is adopted as a cousin." Lily said.

"Oh damn, I have nothing." Wendy said with a sigh.

"Me neither." Ruby agreed.

"Eet izn't?" Marie' asked eyes wide and Lily nodded reluctantly. "Yes."

"Oh you are so going to win! Zat iz so funny!" Marie' laughed loudly but was spared from answering any questions when they entered the boutique.

The cashier looked up and smiled warmly.

"Marie' how are you?" She asked clearly recognising the French girl.

"Excellent Danielle, what fabulous dresses have you got? We 'ave two guests to the wedding of the year and we need them too look amazing." Apparently Marie' wasted no time.

"Just dresses?" Danielle asked.

"Of course not, I want too see everything really nice on them."

"The best is over there." Danielle said pointing and the girls got to the racks searching.

"How about this?" Lily said holding up a blue dress that looked folded to make a pattern. It was an origami dress, the latest thing in witch's formal wear.

"Oh they are _so _in at the moment." Another girl in the store said smiling before taking something to the change room.

"No." Ruby said shaking her head. "You're dressing to impress a boy yes? Well boys don't understand fashion. Just because something's fashionable and looks good to a girl, doesn't mean it looks hot to a boy. That's the second law." She told Lily who blinked in surprise and put the dress back.

Finally Ruby and Lily took a couple of dresses each to the change room and modelled them for their friends with Danielle hovering around in case they needed any assistance.

Ruby was the first to come out and she looked ridiculous. The dress was gold, which was normally a good colour on Ruby but the dress was simply wrong. It hung off her in an almost triangular way and the colour was far to dark against her skin making her resemble nothing so much as a deformed banana.

"Oh that looks wonderful on you." Danielle said to Ruby smiling, Wendy bit back laughter and at that moment Lily came out. Her dress was black and fit well but it was rather plain, just a little boring.

"Oh and you look simply gorgeous." Danielle gushed her tone sugary.

"Its okay but could you go and find something like it in say green?" Abbey suggested and with another fake smile Danielle rushed off.

"Rule number three, never listen to the assistants. They lie. The cut is good but because its simple you need a colour that pops a little more, so that doesn't really suit. She also said Ruby looked nice and well…" Wendy said trailing off and Lily giggled.

"I look like a triangular banana." Ruby said and they all snorted with laughter.

"NEXT!" Abbey yelled and they retreated into their dressing rooms.

The boutique procured no fabulous items and the girls were about to leave when Abbey stopped.

"What's up Abster?" Wendy asked tugging on her friend's arm.

"Those." Abbey said pointing at a killer pair of black heels. Ruby hadn't seen a pair quite like them they were made of some sort of leather she didn't recognise.

"But I don't need them. Oh I'm going to have nightmares." Abbey said with a bitter sigh.

"I think someone iz forgetting rule number four." Marie' said and Abbey turned to her.

"What?"

Ruby and Marie' exchanged a glance.

"If you love it enough, its worth the price tag." They said together. (Although Marie' actually said "eef you love eet enough, eets worth the price tag.")

"Could I? Should I?" Abbey asked.

"BUY THEM!" Wendy yelled.

The shoes safely in a box under Abbey's arm they walked off towards another shop, searching. The next shop was completely useless, as was the next and Ruby started to worry about finding a dress she would look good in.

On their fourth store Lily found the perfect one. As she came out of the change room in her pale blue dress the girls all gasped. She looked perfect. Her flaming red hair sat against the blue looked surprisingly gorgeous and the dress wasn't so tight as to be inappropriate for her age but instead flared out at the waist.

"Stunning." Marie' said.

"Perfect." Ruby agreed.

"Gorgeous." Abbey sighed.

"Fabulous" Delilah declared.

"Let's buy it!" Said Wendy.

They walked out of the store and Marie' bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Muggle London." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"We 'ave to go into muggle London. We need something totally different for you Ruby. Muggle is the way to go."

After Marie' had exchanged some of their gold for muggle money they went through the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle world.

"Rule number five Lily. Muggle stores are a witch's best friend." She said as they headed towards a huge department store.

"I thought you said don't buy popular?" Lily asked as they walked into the crowded store.

"This place is popular for muggles. Not witches and wizards." Delilah replied as they took a strange moving staircase down to the next level. Lily didn't even blink when they went on it which the girls had expected her too.

"Didn't that shock you?" Wendy asked indicating the moving staircase.

"The escalator? No, why would it? We go to muggle shops all the time, Dad knows all about the muggle world." She replied with a shrug.

The woman's section was huge and the girls split into two groups "accessories" and "dress" team as they called themselves. Finally they all sat in a huge change room surrounded by shoes, bags, jewellery and several dresses for Ruby.

The first one Ruby tried on was perfect and it wasn't green. It was black, short and fanned out from an empire waistline. The top part of the dress was tight and Delilah commented that it would send James insane.

A pair of shoes was procured for Lily (silver strappy heels) and a bag for Ruby (small made of white leather and on a silver chain) but that left Ruby without any shoes.

"There are no shoes!" Ruby exclaimed as they made their way back into Diagon Alley. "None!"

"_Now _who's forgetting their shopping laws? "What you can't buy, borrow" and the seventh unofficial rule "What lies in Marie's wardrobe is fair game for all". Abbey said with a smirk.

"Do you have a pair that would work?" Ruby asked Marie' a little desperately.

"I'm offended." Marie' said shaking her head. "OF COURSE I DO, I 'AVE EVERYTHING!"


	27. Wedding Promises

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Wedding Promises**_

The wedding was to be held at Shell Cottage on the beach; a warm summer breeze moving the beautiful silks of the huge pavilion the wedding was to take place inside. James got the impression that the wedding was based on Fleur and Bill's as well as Sirius and Elizabeth's from the constant talk of the adults.

James walked into the pavilion passing Freddy, Chase, Hugo and Al who all waited to greet the guests. The pavilion was beautifully decorated everything red and white, last minute decorations were being added as James walked in.

"Looks great." James said to Fleur who smiled at him looking stunning in a silver dress.

"Thank you James." She said calmly then smiling she went out of the pavilion, no doubt to help her daughter get ready. Not that she needed help.

Victorie's room must be near exploding seeing as James knew that Lily, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Olivia and every other female who could squeeze in.

James shook his head at the weird female obsession with weddings and went outside to help Freddy and Chase. Louis was involved in the wedding but he wasn't. He was just _another _cousin.

After a few more minutes people started to arrive rapidly and James had to move fast to get people to their seats without to much waiting.

"James." It was Ruby looking amazing. Her smile radiant and her dress – James didn't want to think about her dress or he would go hard and in these pants…it wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey Rubes. You look amazing, come on you and your family are this way." James led Ruby, John and Nadia to seats in the second row, right at the end leaving the aisle seat free.

"That's mine, I want to sit next to the most beautiful girl in the room." He told Ruby who smiled widely.

"Well I'm afraid I have the best spot for that." John said with a grin who was seated in-between Nadia and Ruby. "Unmatchable wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely." James said fervently kissing Ruby on the forehead and whispering.

"Later Rubes. I love you." Before returning to his job.

Ruby watched James return to his work and smiled watching the other guests arrive. She saw Lily and Rose slip in arm in arm and grinned at the pair who gave her the thumbs up in return.

More and more people filed in and Ruby waved to Freddy, Chase, Delilah, Al, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, Nate, Andee, Dean, Fleur, Mrs Weasley, Elizabeth, Sirius – and so many more.

A sense of belonging Ruby had never known before wrapped around her. In her family there had been only her, her brothers and her parents but here so many were as close as family. It was like James' family had looked her up and down and then taken her for their own. She and James weren't even engaged; they were just a teenage couple.

None of the other girlfriends or boyfriends received such treatment. That special treatment made Ruby feel a little smug that she and James _would _make it no matter what bullshit people were spreading.

"The bride and her father are coming!" Someone called; suddenly a tinkling sort of fanfare played the wedding march and five-year-old Louisa, Victorie's cousin on the Delecour' side stepped out throwing petals onto the ground in front of her.

Next came Molly and Olivia, Victorie's best friend, both dressed in gold, smiling as they moved slowly down the aisle. After those two came Roxy and Lucy in that same gold dress. Finally Victorie and Bill stepped onto the aisle, arm in arm, Victorie smiling radiantly, Bill smiling with a father's pride.

The wedding procession ended and Teddy took his bride's hand, not a hint of nervousness of worry in his face. Only confidence and love, Ruby felt a tear splash onto her dress as she saw the love between them and unexpectedly an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Ruby looked up into James' face and saw the same love reflected in his eyes.

"One day it will be us up there." He whispered to her and Ruby nodded resting her head on his chest watching as the oldest and most important ceremony of mankind was performed.

After the vows were spoken Teddy kissed Victorie' smiling like anything and the floor was cleared for dancing. For a few minutes Teddy and Victorie' were alone, then Bill led Fleur out, followed by Harry and Ginny, Nadia and her Dad, Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Elizabeth, Andee and Dean and every other married couple.

Then to her surprise James led her out onto the floor. There was murmuring of surprise and Ruby heard several women mutter "Awww."

"What are they whispering about?" Ruby asked James as they twirled around on the floor together moving as one.

"You and me. The first dance is only for serious couples, it's like a promise of forever." James replied dipping her and Ruby smiled at him.

"Its not a promise James. It's a guarantee."

"Good because I love you." James said stopping altogether to look at her.

"But I love you more." Ruby said and they resumed dancing.

"Do not." James said

"Do too." Ruby retorted

"Do. Not." James said forcefully then he tickled her and Ruby let out a giggle, earning her and James smiles and whispers.

Including Louis' "Get a room!"

After the first dance Ruby and James went to find seats with their friends. Eating, talking and laughing. It was a good day but Ruby couldn't say it was the best, most of her family were here but there were still people missing, Ravenclaw people to be precise.

Still it was as close as she had ever gotten to having them all in the one place and it made Ruby feel warm and happy inside.

James was mostly by her side but sometimes he was talking to his family. Ruby didn't mind, other people came to talk to her, Nadia, Elizabeth, Sirius, Ginny, Harry, so many people that she could never have dreamed of knowing let alone having long, friendly conversations with.

Finally her father came to sit beside them and it was just the two of them. Freddy had finally got that dance with Charlotte.

"Well Ruby Rose? What of this boy of yours? You danced the first dance with him, that's significant." He said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah Da. I guess it is." Ruby replied without elaborating.

"So he's here too stay? You won't get tired of him sometime next year? Or end up single because of a stupid fight?" Her father asked deadly serious and Ruby finally saw into her parent's relationship and understood why her father had left her mother.

He had stayed for the children but when he met Nadia it would have been amazing and Ruby had been old enough to understand.

"Dad its nothing like you and Mum, it's not about what James wants and it's not about what I want. It's about what's there and how much more fun life is when we're together." Ruby told him serious as he was.

John smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Good. Your mother and I was – a bad match."

"I know Da. But you and Nads are like magic." She said in a reassuring tone not realising that with her father her Australian accent was twice as thick as normal.

"You've made your choice then? England or the Caribbean? Sand or snow? What's it to be my Ruby Rose?"

Ruby smiled at her Dad looking across the pavilion at James who felt her watching and turned around with a smile and a wink.

"England Da. Without a doubt I'm going to stay in England, you and Nads are my family now, well you two and all these other crazy Englishmen."

Her dad got up with a smile.

"Well then, I'm going to find Nadia and dance for a while. See you soon."

"See you Da."

"So we have his blessing?" James' voice asked in her ear.

"Blessing?" Ruby asked the term alien on her tongue.

"Approval, he'll be okay with us dating." James explained and Ruby smiled turning around.

"Yes, yes we do."


	28. Hmmm

A curious chapter title is it not? Well that would be because this isn't exactly a chapter - now hold on a minute! I'm just sending you off to the _**re-written**_ version of this story. The one with characterization, where James is a little bit hotter (in my opinion) and Ruby a little bit more realistic. I'm being nice. God, no need to get all angry and start clicking away.

I did post this story all at once so some of you may be expecting a completed work. It's not complete, I've written ten chapters but will post one for the time being and continue posting with regularity. Once a week, maybe twice. **The re-write is simply called "From Sand to Snow" and has a note in the description that the story is re-written. **Anyway I'll shut up now and give you a sneak peak.

_Unsure where to start Ruby was just standing there feeling awkward when she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me."_

_ "Excuse me!" Ruby turned around to face a short, freckled girl with orange-red curls and a proud glare. The girl was already in her school uniform although the train had yet to pull away from the station and her skirt was, Ruby noticed, ridiculously long._

_ "Yes." Ruby answered, staring at the bossy little girl in surprise. "I'm Rub -"_

_"Ruby Jones, I could tell by your accent, we only have one from Sandfields."_

_"I know."_

_"Hmmph, yes well, I've just come to inform you that one; the exchange students are meeting in carriage A, compartment four where the Head Boy and Girl will instruct you on what to do once we reach the castle and also that your hair colour does not comply with Hogwarts uniform requirements."_

_ "I'm sorry what?"_

_ "Are you deaf?" The little girl demanded._

_ "No, I just didn't understand how my hair doesn't comply with Hogwarts uniform requirements and yours does."_

_ "Mine is natural and yours is clearly not." The girl said primly._

_ "It's natural."_

_"Scarlet is not a natural hair colour."_

_"Tell my hair that."_

_"Hmmph well, don't come to crying to me when you're in trouble. I was trying to help."_

_"You weren't doing a very good job."_

_"Just be in carriage A, compartment four by twelve-thirty okay?"_

_ "Sure. Whatever you say."_

_ "Good." And with that, the bossy redhead stalked off, down the other end of the train leaving Ruby to stare after her incredulously. She sincerely hoped that most Hogwarts students were more laid back then that little brat. _


End file.
